Haven
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: When a young man gets framed for pokephilia and rape, he faces a death sentence. That is until he get's saved by an unknown organization known only as "Haven." Little does he know he is about to take part in a revolution against his government, making several loved ones and losing some along the way, he makes his life not so lackluster. (Copyright goes to nintendo)MAY contain lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Haven**

**Okay guys sorry for not doing much lately, I'm trying to work on that ampharos story but I'm having a hard time, so I decided to give everyone a little something to read while I work on it. Btw this WONT be a harem, not my type of thing. Other than that, enjoy this little thing that popped into my head.**

How could I get myself into such a deep shitstorm. Why me of all people?! Arceus why!? First things first, I'm in a prison cell. I know you're probably thinking "Why are you in a prison cell! You must be a criminal!" Let me quote The Cat and The Hat for that one, "You're not just wrong, _you're stupid_." Yes I may be in a prison cell, but i'm innocent. Hard to believe? You're so supportive. So yeah, I live in one of the worst countries ever created, the government is a total dictatorship and the civil rights... What civil rights? So I'm gonna quit prattling on and tell you about WHY I'm being imprisoned. So I was going to a gas station right near my house, I was seriously thirsty and thought I'd go buy a cola. So I walk in and I looked around and the manager wasn't at the counter. I knew him fairly well so I went behind the counter to look for him and pay him. So I walked to his office door and before I opened it up, I heard a faint slapping noise. Damn my curiosity, but I peeked inside. I didn't expect him to be going down on his vaporeon, like they were really getting into it. I had walked in on them fucking, and they were just finishing too. I wasn't really against those type of relationships but the government was not fond of it whatsoever, anyone caught doing it gets jailed and the pokemon gets put down, it's heartbreaking really. So yeah, they noticed my intrusion and the last thing I see is his dong and then I get blasted by high pressured water, what a nice thing to see last before blacking out. So I wake up in the police station and guess what? I get blamed for the "Raping of a vaporeon" and added on with that, I got the rape charge too, which is punishable by _DEATH_. So here I am, chained up in a shitty ass police cell, the night before I get the electric chair. You would expect me to be balling my eyes out and trying to prove my innocence, my life was pretty lackluster so I accepted my fate. I was still gonna go down as a smartass though.

"Hey! You there!" Someone outside the cell said.

I looked up and saw a police woman, she was probably in her mid 20s and had a rich dark skin tone and long black hair, and her most noticeable feature, her large rack.

"What is it miss? Come to accept my plea of my innocence?"

"Shut up and follow me." She said as she took a key from her belt and unlocked the door.

I had no shackles so I got up and walked straight out.

"Don't you think you should have a weapon? I _am_ a criminal."

"I am a weapon."

"Yeah yeah, sure."

"More than you know kid."

"_I'm quivering in my boots._"

"Just shut up and walk!" She said as she lightly slapped me over the head.

"Police brutality! Hands up, don't shoot!" I said jokingly.

She grabbed me rather forcefully and spun me around, making me look dead in her eyes.

"Listen kid, I'm trying to help you out. I know you're innocent, I'm getting you out of here, but you've got to be quiet."

I looked on in disbelief and scoffed as she walked me through the station, I found out that she wasn't lying, police were knocked out and littered among the station.

"She wasn't joking when she said she was a weapon, better not get on her bad side." I realized.

We had reached the front entrance to the station and outside was a white windowless van.

"Yay! I'm getting kidnapped!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!"

She pushed me towards the van and the back opened up, I was pushed inside before I could look at who was inside. Miss weapon jumped in and the lights inside switched on, there was another man inside, not including the driver and the man sitting in the passenger seat. The man before me had solid black hair and blue eyes that looked like blue fire, he stared me down with such force that I was scared to challenge his gaze, but I did anyway. We sat there for a solid thirty minutes as the car drove to the unknown destination, no words, just the sound of breathing. Eventually he broke the silence by letting out a hearty laugh and slapping me on the shoulder.

"You're the best one yet! Not a single man or woman has been able to last as long as you did, or remotely challenge my gaze!"

"It's a talent, to be as hardheaded as me is rare."

"I noticed, I'm guessing you've met my partner in crime."

"Miss weapon? Yeah."

"Sweetie can I go back to normal, I hate this look."

"Of course Syra." He told her.

"Wait back to normal?" I thought curiously as I looked at the woman, who's form got hazy and she was no longer a policewomen, but a zoroark.

"I feel stupid for not realizing earlier." I said aloud as I glanced at her.

"No one has yet been able to distinguish her, so don't take it to heart."

"So uh... Big question, why am I here?"

"Because you accidentally got into trouble, and one of our members blamed you for it to keep his love from getting taken away."

"Member? Love? What?"

"You see... We are members of an underground organization... I'm the founder and leader, Zenith."

"From what you said earlier about that vaporeon being the manager's 'love', I'm guessing you are a organization of pokephiles?"

"Hey!" Syra said as she went to lunge at me.

"No syra, he's right. That is the correct term, so we just need to deal with it." Zenith said as he waved her off, taking her hand in his and returning to me.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, we got you caught in our business, I'm sorry for that. We were planning on allowing you to live in our safehaven."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Well you've got no choice, and I know you're smart enough to realize that. You cant return to your normal life because you are now wanted for 'pokephlia'" He said with a very noticeable sigh.

"Fine. I give. Ill live there, that's all I have to do?"

"Well we are staging a revolution."

"Wait what."

"You heard me, our government doesn't care for it's people. It only cares for oppressing everyone and keeping everyone borderline poor."

"Let me guess. You also want a revolution so you can love each other without it being socially wrong?" I said as I pointed at them both.

"You're a smart one, I might just recruit you."

"Oh a job!"

"One question before I allow you a safe haven to live in."

"Shoot."

"What is your opinion on our relationship?" He asked as he pointed to syra and himself, the zoroark visibly blushing underneath her coal black fur.

"You two are a cute couple."

"Don't flatter me!" He said with a loud laugh, his face changing to a serious glare.

"But really."

"I'm not against any of it, go at each other as much as you like, it's consensual then it's okay in my book. It would be a different story if it was rape. I would see you two and and a see a 'normal couple' and see literally the same thing. Two happy lovers."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

The car lurched to a halt and the outside was just as dark as inside the van.

"3...2...1..."

On his Que, extremely bright lights turned on and in front of us stood a solid brick wall.

"Watch this." He told me as we began to drive towards it.

"Wait! You're going to... What the fuck." I said as we literally fazed straight through the wall.

"A delphox who lives here helped us with that one, keeps anyone we don't want in, out."

We continued to drive through a long tunnel until it let out into a giant opening. The car stopped, the backdoor opened and we walked out. I was utterly surprised by the number of people surrounding me, people and pokemon. There was maybe a hundred who stopped to look at us. Among them I saw men with pokemon, women with pokemon, and even the old traditional pokemon and human couples.

"Safehaven for all that dislike the way the government works, no matter who they be or their affiliation." Zenith said as he walked beside me.

It wasn't exactly a metropolis, It still looked as if we were underground, pillars were scattered around to hold support to the structure.

"How do you not get screwed by earthquakes?"

"We have ground types who live here that help cancel them out."

"Mr Zenith!" Someone yelled.

A small braixen clumsily scuffled through the crowd of people and ran over to him and handed him a small notepad. She was extremely petite and adorable, her glasses made her look 20x cuter.

"Serene, thank you." Zenith said as he accepted it from her.

"You're welcome! Is this the new guy?" She said as she looked over to me.

"Must resist urge to hug walking ball of fluff." I thought to myself.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is serene! I hope you enjoy it here." She said sweetly as she innocently hugged me and walked away to follow Zenith and Syra.

"Um... What do I do now?" I said to myself as I stood there oddly, the crowd had dispersed and only a lone typhlosion stood there.

She approached me and awkwardly looked up at me.

"Hi... I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Well yeah... Name's David."

"Tia..."

"Well Tia, I don't know where the fuck to go."

"Then follow me, I'm supposed to assign you to a living quarter." She told me as she pointed down a long hallway.

I followed her down the long hallway, occasionally walking past other people and pokemon alike.

"I'm guessing this place must be a mess when everyone's heat comes around." I said jokingly.

"You don't even know." She said with a small giggle.

Eventually we started reaching doors, they were aligned against the walls and numbered with the highest I saw being 8,975. Mine was a couple down from that one.

"The schedule is a bit weird but you will get used to it." Tia said as she pushed open the door and we walked inside.

I was honestly surprised by the size, it was as big as a small apartment but cozy nonetheless. There was even a Tv, bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and a small living room.

"Welcome, there is a small map on the table if you need something to find your way around." Tia said as she stepped out the apartment.

"Thank's Tia, if you ever want to meet again you know where I live."

"Yeah, you're right. You might have a hard time distinguishing me from every other typhlosion, I wear a red ribbon around my neck, look for that." She told me as she smiled and walked away.

I closed the door behind her and looked around my new place, I didn't have to pay for shit. I collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv, odd enough the normal surface news came on. I laid there and eventually got tired.

"This will be interesting" I thought to myself just as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Bad memories**

* * *

So far I've got a three day count to my life in Haven, nothing much has happened besides me wandering around aimlessly in this underground labyrinth. The first couple of nights I had hard times sleeping when I realized I was probably several thousand feet underground, eventually I got so restless that I didn't care anymore, and I slept peacefully. I mostly became a hermit for the entirety of the days. Until I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it to find that petite glasses wearing braixen there at my door.

"Mr David!" She said happily as she walked inside.

"You don't have to call me that, David is fine."

"Okay Mr-... I mean David." She said as she restrained herself.

"What is it that you needed?"

"Oh! I needed you to come with me and go see zenith." She told me as she quickly ran out the door.

"Wait! hold on a sec." I told her as I closed the door and chased her down the hallway.

Eventually I caught up to her and for whatever reason she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I hurt my leg." She said with a snivel, she had tripped and scraped her knee, didn't take me long to notice her klutz personality.

"I'll carry you."

"Really?" She asked cutely, which made it even harder to say no, that is if I was going to say no.

I bent down in front of her and let her wrap her arms around my neck, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and i helped her by holding her legs. Basically, she was piggyback riding me.

"Thank you David." She said as she nuzzled into my neck.

"You're welcome."

I walked through the long corridors and she pointed out where I should go. Eventually I reached a door with the number 1 on it, I knocked on it and Syra showed up at the door. She smiled and waved me in, asking why Serene was on my back.

"She hurt her leg."

Syra suddenly got serious and inspected serene hastily, checking over her entire body.

"You're okay aren't you sweetie?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes mom." Serene said with a sigh as I carefully put her down.

"Mom?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not her real mother, but Zenith and I adopted her when she was really young." Syra explained to me.

"She refuses to call me dad in public or go by my casual name, she will only call me 'Mr. Zenith'" Zenith said as he appeared from their kitchen, sighing but nevertheless, a smile on his face.

She walked over to him and jumped up in his arms, snuggling into his chest and smiling happily. It was the cutest display I had ever seen in my life, but something about it, made me hurt deep inside. My family was never like this, never as loving or kind, or caring. The thought had actually made me cry a little, I didn't mean to, it just happened. Next thing I know Syra's holding my head against her chest to comfort me.

"What's wrong David?"

"Just some bad memories, I'd rather not talk about it."

She let go of me and ruffled my hair a bit, smiling sweetly and punching me lightly in the arm.

"I prefer this you over 'Ms. weapon'"

"Me too."

"So you probably are wondering why I asked serene to get you?" Zenith said to regain the attention.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone here has a job, it takes A LOT to keep this place running."

"So you want me to join the work force?"

"Yep. I'll let you decide on what you want."

He explained to me that there was several jobs here, there was being a cook, and bunch of other miscellaneous jobs just meant to help support from the inside. I was more interested on the outside work and the whole revolt parts, everything else was just boring day jobs.

"So you want the juicy stuff huh?"

"The juiciest."

"Hmm... There's stuff like what Syra and I did to get you a couple nights ago?"

"So getting people who have been wrongfully imprisoned?"

"Exactly."

"How hasn't the government noticed your acts yet?"

"Oh they have, they don't talk about it though. If the public knew that there was a rebellion group, people who would want to rebel, would seek us out. So they ignore our existence in the eye of the public. We've got them in a choke hold." he told me as he leaned back on the couch, Syra seeing her chance and jumping onto his lap and hugging him.

"So David, how do you like it here?" She asked me.

"I like it, I get to have my own space and I'm free to wander for most of the day."

"So have you met anyone that you like down here?"

"I guess, the only people I know so far are you three and a typhlosion named Tia."

"Oh! So you talked to Tia?! So... What do you think of her?" Syra asked anxiously, a bit _too_ anxiously.

"She's nice, I'll give her that... Are you asking me if I have feelings for her?"

"NO!..."

"Sure... I still haven't figured out who I love so far, it could be a human or a pokemon, who knows."

"Just saying... Tia is a real sweetheart."

"Syra don't push it on him, let him decide for himself." Zenith cut in, picking up Syra and making her audibly squeal as he placed her beside him.

She squirmed around in place and tried to get back on his lap, he wrapped his arm around her just so she could feel comforted and she calmed down a bit and just laid her head against his. The closeness between the two was really hard to believe, I envied them a bit even.

"Well being that you decided, you are free to leave. I'll come get you if I need to talk to you again." Zenith told me, and on that note, I walked out.

Syra came to close the door behind me but she held it there, she ushered me to come to her so she could whisper something in my ear.

"Serene is an option too ya' know." She said with a wink.

"YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR ASS IS GRASS." I heard Zenith yell from inside.

I chuckled a bit and walked away, trying to backtrack to my room, that was till I got mowed down by some unknown object.

"I'm so sorry!" Someone said, I got up and brushed myself off to find that object that mowed me down was really a thing, it was a luxray.

"I'm so so so sorry for running into you!" She said as she looked down shamefully.

"It's no big deal, why were you running?" I asked it, a loud voice from down the corridor had told me why.

"Please don't let her hurt me!" She said as she dove behind me, using me as a blockade.

A couple seconds later, a Krookodile came barreling down the hall, stopping short of us.

"Why you! You hurt my child!" It said angrily as I stomped towards us.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" The poor luxray told her.

"Nonsense! Your sparks where everywhere and could of hurt her if she wasn't a ground type." The krookadile said.

"Um... Miss? Could you please calm down? I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." I told it calmly, trying to save the poor luxray timidly hiding behind me.

"Fine! But you better stay away from my kids!" The krookadile said as she went back in the direction she came from.

"That could of gone badly... Are you okay?" I asked the luxray.

She nodded and sniveled a bit.

"Good... What happened?"

"I was playing around and when I get happy my sparks like to come out, and she thought I was trying to hurt her sandile."

"Okay... Well my name is David, It's nice meeting you but I have to go." I told her as I walked towards the direction I had came from.

"Wait... Please don't leave me here alone. I don't know where to go."

"I'd think you would know, don't you live with someone?"

She shook her head and I could see tears build up in her eyes, she laid down on the ground and put her paws over her head as she cried.

"SHIT DON'T CRY." I thought hastily as I bent down and ruffled her mane.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't have anyone to live with! I've been alone here since I was a shinx!" She said sadly.

"No one took you in? What happened to your parents?"

"They live somewhere else, I moved here with my trainer but then he... he...," She said between sobs, "Zenith brought me here so I would be safe."

"Oh Shit." I thought to myself, realizing her partner was killed for the same reason I was supposed to be killed for.

"Is there anyway I can help you?" I asked her worriedly.

"Could I stay with you for today? I have nowhere to go." She asked me as she looked up at me.

"GAH THE EYES." I thought to myself, she was giving me the begging eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Fine. You can stay with me for the rest of the day." I told her, she happily sprang up onto me and pinned me the ground as she nuzzled me.

"Thank you David!" She said happily, a few moments later she had realized how close she was to me and she jumped off, blushing wildly and apologizing.

"My name is Lia." She sad happily as she walked up to me.

"Well Lia, let's try to find our way out of here." I told her as I began walking down the long corridor.

We walked for what seemed like half an hour, until we finally reached the main plaza where I had first arrived.

"Thank arceus!" I said to myself as I looked around, a bit curious and wanting to explore.

Around the plaza was several other long corridors and a few people selling food from old wooden stands, there was fruits and vegetables and a lot of other foods. It looked like a medieval town but you know... Underground. I walked up to a small stand and bought two apples, one for myself and one for Lia. I bit a chunk out of mine as we sat near a pillar and looked around, she greedily ate her's within a few seconds.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." She said happily.

"It's fine." I told her as I ruffled her mane a bit.

I looked around and a familiar face caught my eye... and a familiar vaporeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**Blowing fuses**

"Hey... Nice seeing you here isn't it?" I said to the store manager who was going down on his vaporeon when I had got caught in his mess.

"Oh... Nice to see you here David." He said timidly as he stuttered.

"I haven't met you properly, when I did you two where doing it." I said harshly.

"My name is Brie." The vaporeon said timidly.

"Look David, we panicked! We didn't want to get caught!" The manager said, getting on his knees.

"You could of at least tried to talk to me about it! I'd think you know I don't care about those type of relationships."

"It was the heat of the moment, I didn't have a choice!"

"Mark, I was almost put to death for being falsely convicted of raping her,_ I almost died_."

"I know! I was the one who told Zenith about you, so I saved you sort of."

"I wouldn't have been in this situation if you hadn't jumped to conclusions!"

"I didn't want them to take her away Dammit! I couldn't continue to live if it was my fault she died." He said as he pointed to the vaporeon, who was at the verge of tears from what he had said.

"David... Please stop." Someone said, I turned around to find Lia nuzzling my hand and looking at me sadly.

I sighed and gave in, I got a bit of a release from going off on mark, the manager. Lia stood beside me and looked at the both of them, she went to say something but began to stutter a little.

"I'm sorry if we caused any trouble, we will be on our way, we hope you have a good rest of the day." She told them, I was guessing she had a hard time speaking to others that she didn't know, and she had been laying back on the sidelines throughout my entire argument.

"I'm sorry David, I messed up your life a lot, but it's fun living down here, everything isn't strict and harsh."

"I'm sorry for going off on you two." I said with a sigh.

They walked away and the vaporeon comforted him by nudging his leg.

"Sorry about that Lia." I told the luxray, who was looking rather sad.

"They look like they enjoy being together, they remind me of mom and dad" She said sadly as her ears drooped.

I didn't know what to say to her, so I tried to get on a common ground.

"Parent issues?" I asked her curiously.

"No... I just miss them.."

"Why did you leave them?"

"Mom wanted me to be strong and she told me that whoever I wanted to be my trainer, I should go with. So eventually I met a young man and he said he would be delighted if I came with him. he told me the reason he moved here was for a job, so I accompanied him. Then one day... he was holding me in his arms and I had just hurt my leg from falling so he kissed my forehead to cheer me up... Then these mean people showed up and they grabbed us and put us in a car. He comforted me and told me that everything would be okay... Then they separated us and I stayed in a cold cell for a long time, then Zenith saved me."

"What about your trainer?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm sorry Lia."

"I miss him. I want to see him everyday." She told me as she got teary eyed.

"Don't cry here Lia, there's a lot of people here. Look, let's go back to my room and you can stay there for the time being." I told her reassuringly, just trying to cheer the poor luxray up.

"Really?" She said with a snivel.

"Yeah, let's go." I told her as I got up and walked down the corridor with her behind me.

We walked down the corridor and I ran into Tia, who was fairly sad for whatever reason, the typhlosion's ribbon was stained in her tears.

"Tia, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing David, I just need to get back to my room, I need to get back to my room."

"Let me walk you there then."

"You don't need to."

"No, I do, I need to make sure you're okay." I said genuinely.

"Fine." She said as she walked with us, eventually reaching her room.

She knocked on the door and a man with a stained white beater shirt and a drunken look on his face opened it, a face a knew all too well and not one that incited good memories. He glared at us and then looked lower to find Tia.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" He said as he stood there, supported by the door to keep his ass from falling over.

"I was helping someone find their room." She said with a frightened tone.

"Sure you fucking were! Get in here!" He said to her angrily as he continued to glare at her.

She begrudgingly walked in and things escalated, time seemed to stop when his hand connected with her face, and ended with a loud slap. She fell down and my blood began to boil, I pounced on the man and pinned him to the ground. He was in too much of a drunken stupor to realize that he was about to get beat. I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face until my fist hurt and I could hear him coughing on his own blood.

"Don't. You. Ever. Hurt. Her." I said as I punched him a couple more times for good measure.

I got up off of him and backed away, he lifted himself up a bit and spit blood on my cheek. Next thing he saw was my foot connect with his face, and that was the last thing he would see for several hours.

"David!" Tia said as she got up and went to him.

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled at me.

"He hit you!"

"I don't care! I can handle it!"

"Then why didn't you do anything! If he's being abusive then leave him!"

"I don't have anywhere to go!" She said as she cradled his head.

"Come with me then, I won't allow you to stay here with him." I said as I grabbed her hand and walked out with her, I wouldn't let what happened to my sister happen to her.

I got to my room and the two walked inside, Lia was extremely quiet and decided she would avoid me by going into my bedroom. Tia sat on the couch next to me and I inspected the place on her face where she was hit.

"You'll be fine."

"Why do you stay with that bastard?" I asked her angrily.

"Because I fell in love with him okay."

"Why would you love someone like that?"

"He wasn't always that way. Ever since we were forced to come down here he began to become more and more agitated, he eventually began drinking and hurting me on occasion. He doesn't love me anymore." She said as she cried, I hugged her and held her for her comfort and she cried into my shirt.

"Why did you have to hurt him? He wont take me back now."

"Because my dad did the same thing to my sister that he did to you, I wont allow myself to be a bystander in that situation."

"What?"

"My older sister would come home late sometimes and my dad would often be drunk and hurt her, even to the point where she was sent to the hospital. When my dad found out she was in a relationship, he almost killed her, and I stood there and cried. I haven't seen my parent's since that night because my sister took me with her, she didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

Tia sat there and cried for a little while longer, I let her cry for as long as she needed. Eventually she fell asleep. I laid her down against the couch and walked into my bedroom to check on Lia, who was laying down on my bed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's a bit traumatized but she's okay." I said with a sigh as I sat down beside her.

"What do we do?"

"We can find someone else for her to fall in love with."

"But whoever we finds must love her too."

"I know. It's frustrating." I told her as I laid back on the bed, my head lightly leaning against her body.

She giggled for whatever reason and I asked her why.

"You're laying your head on my butt." she said jokingly as she moved, making me stand up fast from embarrassment.

She continued to giggle and laid down, yawning and her tail lazily drooping beside her.

"I'm tired." She told me.

"Yeah, me too."

"I can go sleep somewhere else if you want?"

"No, it's fine."

"I mean it, I don't mind."

"No, the only spots to sleep here is the couch but Tia is there, the floor, and the bed. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor."

"Fine then, can't promise that you'll wake up without me sleeping on you."

"Try not to please."

"Like I said, no promises." She said with a giggle.

I decided I might as well just get the sleep I needed. So I laid down on my side and she stayed on hers.

"Goodnight." She told me as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight." I told her as I closed my eyes, my fatigue quickly seizing me and throwing me into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Life**** in the underground**

I woke up the next morning, well at least I thought it was morning, can't ever tell without some type of watch or clock. I tried to get up but found that there was some weight on my legs, I turned on the small lamp on my bedposts, Lia was draped across my legs and sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her up but I needed to check on Tia. I slowly tugged myself free and got out of bed, creeping out the room silently and shutting the door behind me. Tia wasn't on the couch anymore, I checked the bathroom and finally found her in the kitchen.

"Tia?"

She jumped in place, almost as if I had frightened her.

"Why are you up already?"

"I was gonna make breakfast... But I can't cook very well."

"Don't worry about it, I'll make it."

She sat down on a stool and stayed quiet for a while as I cooked the breakfast that she had begun making, which was toast and bacon. She sat there with her head low and I thought she would begin crying again.

"Tia."

"Mhm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really want to go back."

"You can't. It's time you told him that you will part ways."

"But..."

"Nothing will change if you sit back and hope for it to happen, you've got to put in the effort to make change."

"Can't we just get him to stop drinking?"

"I don't think that's the reason, you said he was already agitated before he started drinking. Maybe it's living down here, a lot of people are putting themselves at risk by living here. Maybe he was agitated because he doesn't like living here, but that gives him no right to hurt you."

"But I love him still."

"No, you love the old him, the one who was nice and didn't abuse you. He's gone."

"I know... But who else can I find that will love me?" She asked.

"Fuck... I've got to say it to cheer her up, I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way." I thought nervously, swallowing anxiously before saying what I meant to say.

"You're an attractive typhlosion, I'm sure you can find someone again."

"Really?" She said with a snivel.

"Yeah, you're kind and outgoing, you've got an amazing personality." I ushered on.

She began to blush a little and rocked around in her chair. I accepted that she was better and returned my focus to cooking. I was surprised to feel her embrace me from behind and bury her head into my back.

"Thank you David." She said as she let go of me.

"No problem..." I said nervously as I returned to cooking.

She remained happy for the entirety of me cooking, I set a plate down for her and set mine down. I placed Lia's down and went to go wake her up. I walked in and she was still deep asleep, so I walked in and sat down beside her.

"Lia, wake up." I said as I gently shook the luxray.

She just groaned and curled up more.

"It's time to wake up Lia." I said as I gently shook her again.

She groaned and looked up at me with a tired look, she got up and moved towards me and laid her head down on my chest and went back to sleep.

"Lia, it's morning, it's time to wake up." I told her for the 3rd time.

"Let me sleep on you please." She told me as she nuzzled my chest, I wanted to get her to wake up but the act was too cute for me to stop her from doing it.

She laid there for 15 minutes until she finally yawned and looked up at me and nuzzled my chest more.

"Let's go eat."

"FOOD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?" She said as she dashed out the room.

"Should of brought up food earlier." I thought with smirk.

I walked out the room and into the kitchen, where she was devouring food from my plate.

"Lia, that's his food." Tia said quietly as the luxray finishing gobbling down my food.

She looked back at the plate and then to me, then she realized.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she tackled my legs and nuzzled me in forgiveness.

"It's fine, there's plenty more." I told her as I rubbed her head.

She acts more like a child than a fully grown woman, and I honestly enjoyed her company, even though she's a klutz. I would enjoy her staying with me.

"David?" Tia asked me.

"Mhm?"

"You mind if I live here for a while? I'll still do my basic schedule but I'll just crash here."

"I don't mind, as long as you don't care about sleeping on the couch."

"That's okay... I'm kinda used to it."

I got a bit angry at the thought, her used to be love barely treated her with any respect, if he loved her he wouldn't mind sharing a damn bed.

"So, I'll be off, I'll see you later." She told me as she walked to the door and stopped when she was outside, looking down at something at her feet.

"It's an apology note, with flowers and chocolate." She said as she picked it up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, please come back sweetie." She read aloud.

At first I thought she accepted it, she merely took the chocolates and burned everything else with her flamebreath.

"I REALLY like chocolate." She said with a smile as she walked away and ate the rest.

"She is a trip." I thought as I laughed a little.

A ball of orange fluff flew by, skidding past and running back to the door.

"Hey serene, what is it now?" I asked the braixen.

"I see you're popular with the ladies Mister david!" She said jokingly.

"It's not like that." I said with a blush.

"Mr. Zenith needs you." She told me as she fixed her glasses and peered at her clipboard.

"Ah, let's go Lia." I told the luxray.

"Okay!" She said happily.

We walked out my home and locked the door behind me, Serene resting against the wall and catching her breath.

"What's wrong, ball of fire simmered down?"

"I'll have you know, I used flame charge 5 times to get here so fast." She said after several deep breaths.

"Lia, could you let her ride on your back to get there? She's fairly light, it will be easy." I said as I bent down and petted the luxray.

"Sure!" She told me, happy to help.

I picked up the tired serene and placed her on Lia's back, she was weary at first but began to enjoy the ride. We finally arrived at Zenith's platinum room, which I can say has a second bedroom for serene. I knocked and Syra pulled me inside and literally picked me up and swung me around in a happy way.

"Syra could you please put me down?" I asked the zoroark.

She put me down and danced back over to Zenith, who was just as happy as her.

"We'll inform you on the happiness later, but first, your assignment." Zenith told me as he calmed down.

"Assignment?"

"Yes, you are getting your first assignment soon, but you need psychical training."

"Who am I getting trained by?"

"Two of my best trainers, you'll meet them soon."

"Okay so what's the reason for the festivities?"

"Zenith sir!" Someone interrupted, we turned to look at the door to find a man in a soldier like uniform.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Enemy forces are dangerously close to finding Haven!"

Everyone in the room suddenly became quiet and still, Zenith was the first to move.

"I'll be back sweetie." He said as he gave Syra a kiss and ran out.

"I'm going too, Lia stay here." I told the luxray as I ran after Zenith.

Even if they didn't find us yet, they were dangerously close to doing so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Preparation**

We sprinted down the corridor and stopped at a room with a metal door, Zenith pressed a couple numbers on a security keypad next to the door. He lurched it and opened the door for us all to run inside, there were several monitors in the room. They showed live video footage from outside through little cameras.

"We can use extremely tiny surveillance cameras to watch the entrance and everything in the area." Someone explained to me as I looked in wonder at all the monitors.

I turned to find a delphox with glasses holding a clipboard, she looked a lot liked Serene but just a delphox.

"My name's Jasmine, you must be David?" She asked me as she asked to shake my hand.

"Now is not the time to socialize!" Zenith said as he inspected each monitor.

"Don't mind him, he gets like this because he wants to protect his family and everyone else, he will cool down when he thinks everyone is safe." She whispered in my ear as she playfully nudged me.

"Just a few cops, seems they are chasing some thief who would be stupid enough to run here." Zenith said quietly.

"Why would the thief run here?" I asked curiously.

"Well Haven's entrance is right outside of an abandoned train yard, he most likely thought the train yard was a good place to hide."

"You sure he's a thief?"

"Let's find out." Zenith said as he pressed a small button, audio from the main camera came on.

"Stop! You're under arrest for violating law 6572, 'Trying to illegal flee the country"

"That's bullshit, I just don't want to live in this fucked up country, we aren't even allowed to normally leave this hellhole."

"Now you violated law 2351 and 31, 'Questioning the unbending laws of this country' and 'resisting arrest."

"Fuck you!" The boy said as he attempted to run, getting shot twice in his back.

The cops put their pistols up and got in there car, driving away with little care about the man they shot.

"What the hell! They just left him there!" I said in frustration.

"They don't care about what happens to the criminal, as long as they receive _punishment_." Zenith said as he gritted his teeth.

"Shouldn't we help him?" I asked.

Zenith looked at two burly men on the other side of the room, they nodded and walked out.

"They are going retrieve him." Zenith said as he got up and ushered me to follow him.

"Goodbye David, let's talk again, maybe over lunch sometime." Jasmine said with a wave and a cute smile.

"Bye." I said as I walked out, trailing zenith to a backroom, where the man from before was bleeding out on a table.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked.

"Right here." Zenith said as he raised his hand.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yeah." He said casually.

"You might want to walk out for this, go tell everyone else that it was a false alarm." He told me as he ushered for me to walk out.

I did just that, I couldn't handle seeing some gross things, I'd pass out. I walked back to Zenith's room, where everyone was sitting on the couch with a worried look on there face.

"False alarm." I told them as I walked inside and explained what happened.

"You didn't know he was a doctor? He loves bragging about it." Syra told me.

"Nope, he didn't tell me until recently." I told her.

"He grew up in a medical family and eventually became a doctor, that's when he moved here to help people, being health care here is terrible."

"And that's eventually when he met me, oh the memories of that day make me shiver." Syra added happily as she collapsed onto the couch in a happy heap.

"Mom, you talk about that too much." Serene said as she sat on Syra's lap.

"Sorry, so David, I've heard that you helped Tia with her boyfriend."

"How did you find out?"

"Well he was found in his room all beaten and bloody, when he came to he said 'The new guy blindsided me!'"

"He hit Tia, I wasn't going to allow myself to just sit there and watch."

"I applaud you though, he needed to be kicked down a notch, what of Tia?"

"She's looking for someone new."

"Why didn't you offer to fill that place?" She asked jokingly, Lia tensing up a bit and nudging my leg.

"I saw that Lia! You were nervous and you shuffled around in place! You don't like that idea do you." Syra said as she eyed the luxray who was laying up against my leg.

"I just don't like sharing." The luxray said.

"Oh so you want David all to yourself huh?"

"No! David is just the first person to do anything nice for me in a long time... I don't want to lose him." She said as she nudged my leg a little.

"That's nice of you to say Lia." I told the luxray as I petted her head.

"So when will Zenith be back?" I asked.

"He's probably going to take sometime."

"Fine then, do you know where this 'trainer' is?"

"They are in a small makeshift gym near the main plaza, just get to the plaza and you should be able to find it."

"Okay, I might as well go see them now." I said as I got up and walked out, Lia tailing me.

We walked into the main plaza, where I had first arrived when I came here. I looked around for some kind of indicator to tell me where it was. I did see a familiar typhlosion though.

"Tia!" I called out to her, catching her attention.

I walked up to her and she hugged me suddenly, I just hugged her back so things wouldn't seem awkward.

"Tia, do you know where the gym is?"

"Doing some bodybuilding? Good, you're freaking scrawny, it's over there." She said happily as she pointed to a small corridor on the opposite side of the plaza.

"Thanks Tia." I told her as I walked away.

We walked inside the gym and a large punching bag flew past my head, nearly taking me out.

"Holy fuck." I said in fear, not wanting to move so I wouldn't be the victim of a freak punching bag accident.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Someone said from inside, I walked in, feeling a bit more safe now that the person ruthlessly launching punching bags knew I was there.

I looked around the room, it was fairly small inside, there was several punching bag racks, a separate room that I suspected was a washroom, and a small boxing ring.

"Where's the trainers?" I asked aloud.

"Oi, you're standing in front of them." The voice said again.

I turned around to find a lucario and a meinshao standing in front of me.

"You're the trainers?"

"You're damn right we are." The lucario said with a smirk as she crossed her arms, each of her hands wrapped in bandages to keep them from getting too bruised.

"My name is Mila and this is Morgan." The mienshao said as she introduced the both of them.

"I'm-" I tried to say before Mila cut me off.

"You'r the newcomer, David? Zenith told us about you, don't know about the fuzzball though."

"This is Lia, she's my partner." I tried to tell them as I kneeled next to her, feeling some distrust between the two other pokemon and her.

Lia began to blush a bit and nuzzle me, I guess she caught my act.

"Why do you need training David?" Lia asked me.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked them, they nodded and I walked a short distance away with Lia.

"I'm doing a super hard job for Zenith and it's dangerous so I need to be able to protect myself."

She stayed quiet for a while and didn't talk.

"Let me come with you!"

"No! It's far too dangerous."

"I don't care, I want to get strong like you are so I can fight with you and have you not have to protect me."

"Lia, I don't want you killed if we get caught."

"I don't care, I would rather die with someone I trust then know that you died and live my life regretting it."

"Lia, if you want to, then do it. Not for my sake, but for yours. Be strong so you can protect yourself and those close to you."

"This is so cute, I might just cry!" Morgan said as she pretended to wipe a tear away, Mila was actually crying.

"How sweet." she said as she actually wiped away a tear.

"Morgan, Mila, could you train the both of us?" I asked the two fighting types.

"Hmm... I don't know, everyone here is bipedal besides fluffball, it's going to be especially hard for her." Morgan told me.

"I don't care! I'm doing it!" Lia spoke up.

"You sure fluffy? Can't promise you'll come out uninjured."

"You can't scare me out of it!"

"Hmm. At least you're determined... for a fluffball that is." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll train David, Mila, you train her." Morgan told the meinshao.

"We wont train together?" I asked.

"Nope, occasionally to see if you've progressed."

"Lia, get strong okay?" I asked the luxray as I bent down and patted her head.

"I will David." She said as she nuzzled me.

I know for sure now, keeping her as an companion, wasn't a bad choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A lesson in history**

**(Sorry for all the female characters, now a few male characters will be added. All the females are just meant to keep you all guessing on who David favors.)**

* * *

"Now, we train." Morgan said happily as she got in a stance to fight.

"Fine then." I said as I mimicked her stance.

"Hey, MORGAN!" Someone said as the gym's doors burst open.

Several very large, very mean looking pokemon walked inside. A machamp, toxicroak, a lucario, and a machoke.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, obviously annoyed.

"We are here for the deal!" The machamp said as he crossed his four arms.

"Deal?" She asked innocently.

"The one where you said anyone who beats you in a one on one match is worthy of you!" He said as he walked past me, pushing me aside.

"Oh. That old drunken bet? You still going with it?"

"Yeah. I am. We all are." he said as he got into a position to fight, Morgan said as she did the same.

I stepped back, I was a little unsure about Morgan beating every single one of them, and I was trying to to get caught in the crossfire between the two fighting types.

The machamp threw a single punch at her face at an incredible speed, which she merely dodged under it. She grabbed his arm from under him and turned around, lifting him over her back and throwing him over her body, slamming his back into the ground. He tried to get up before Morgan pinned him to the ground by grabbing one of his left and right arms and putting her knee in his back.

"Move and I'll dislocate both those arms and your spinal cord." Morgan said in a sweet, innocent tone.

I was taken back at how extremely strong she was if she took no damage whatsoever, and put him on the ground in one blow. The machamp got up and walked off but at the last second, he tried to sucker punch her. She caught his fist with little to no effort and crushed it in her hand.

"How cheap, even if you could win against me, I would never go with you." She said with a smirk as he rushed out, clutching his broken fist.

Each of the other pokemon attempted to fight her, each lost. She sent every single one packing. She sighed and cracked her knuckles as the last one walked, or more likely, limped out.

"What was all that about?" I asked curiously.

"Suitors. One day I got real drunk and made a bet that I'd marry whoever could beat me in a fight. Of course it was a drunken bet and at the time I didn't know any better, they haven't forgot about it and continue to try." She said as cracked a couple joints in her arms and legs.

"That must be rough, it must be difficult to actually find someone."

"It is, but lucky for me the one I've been looking for has already been chosen."

"Who?"

"A childhood friend of mine. He's a timid guy so try not to be rough with him. **_Or I'll be rough with you_**." She said as she mercilessly glared at me.

"What's his name?"

"Zion."

"Is he a pokemon?"

"Mhm... What makes you think I would pick a human, none of them can handle me." She said with laugh.

"What kind of pokemon is he?"

"A Zoroark."

Strange enough, a lucario and zoroark just seemed to fit right into place in my mind, I didn't question it one bit.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because, I want him to get over his timidness and challenge me. That's when I'll 100% know, he's the right one."

"That's a stretch don't you think?"

"Not really, I have faith in him."

She looked away and blushed a bit before smiling and looking back at me.

"Now, let's begin!"

Before I could react, she had thrown a punch at my face, I just barely dodged it. She kept throwing punches and I had barely any time to dodge, or counter.

"Come on David, don't be less than what I expected!" She said as her flurry of punches sped up.

I was barely able to dodge all of them, some still made contact. Adrenaline started to pump through my veins and my whole body went into overdrive, my mind was relaying the movements to my body without my input.

"Come on David! Throw a punch! If all you do is dodge, then who will you protect? You can't protect Lia or yourself!" She taunted, which made my blood boil.

"No one is getting hurt while I'm around!" I said as I dodged under her punch, bringing my fist into an upward motion and slamming it into her chin.

She barely flinched and kicked me straight in the chest, making me fly back a couple of feet and land on my back, my vision was foggy and I passed out right there.

Next thing I know, I'm back in my room. I can barely see but I can hear the three talking.

"What the hell was that for?" I heard Lia say.

"Not my fault he couldn't handle a small kick." Morgan replied.

"You have problems! You're supposed to train him! Not knock him out!"

"Lia." I said aloud, trying to get her to stop.

She came running over to me and laid her head on my chest.

"I thought you were hurt." She said as she cried a bit into my shirt.

"I'm fine." I told her as I pushed myself up and patted her head.

"Sorry about that, I went overboard." Morgan said as she sat on the chair beside the couch.

"It's fine, but I've had enough for today." I told her as I gently rubbed Lia's back.

"Me too, you're one of the first one's to ever make contact with me. My jaw still hurts." She said as she rubbed it with her paw.

"You don't mind if we have some tea right?" Mila said as she handed a cup to Morgan and then to me.

"I'm not a tea person." I told her as I put it down.

"David?" Morgan asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're from the surface right? Mila and I have lived down her all our life, could you tell us a little about it?" Morgan asked curiously.

I sighed and leaned back, this was going to be a LONG history lesson.

"This country didn't exist 50 years ago, It's man-made. It was made to expand land because other continents are so crowded, it was originally owned by just one country but was eventually shared with others as mutual territory, as long as war was not waged on it or over it. Things went well for 25 years, that was until a group of pirates took over the country's government. The pirates I talk about are the ones who wield swords and musket's, I mean the one's who rob cargo ships and hold the crew for ransom." I explained.

"Why didn't the other countries try and interfere?" Morgan asked.

"The country is made right over a very large reserve of oil below the ocean floor, they also created this massive island so they could make it into a massive oil foundation. Eventually the country became more populated and was allowed as civilian territory. When the pirates took over, they took control of all the oil and sold it to the countries that once governed it, the other countries allowed this under the condition of the prices being low, and they allowed the pirates rule."

"Is that why it's so poor now?"

"Mhm."

"What happened after that?"

"The pirates put up extremely strict laws to keep civilians from rebelling and kicking them out."

"Why would they put up laws against pokemon and humans?" She asked.

"A lot of other countries have the same laws sadly, but just with lesser punishments. Several years in jail, pokemon gets put down if they deem it as 'unstable.' Being that the government is based off just one almighty ruler, he can make whatever laws he wants, be them biased or not."

"Thanks David. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going draw his face onto my punching bag." Morgan said as she got up and walked out the door.

"Thank you David, we'll see you tomorrow." Mila said as she ran out.

Mila sprinted out and Tia walked in behind her.

"I hope you aren't doing something you shouldn't." She said jokingly as she walked inside.

"I hate that wench." Lia said quietly, referring to morgan.

"Morgan? Yeah, she's a meat-head who barely thinks at all, but she means well." Tia told us.

"She kicked David across their gym."

"Why were you picking a fight with her? You trying to win her hand?" Tia asked me jokingly.

"Nah, not worth getting piledrived." I told her as I got up off the couch and stretched.

My stomach was sore from the hit from earlier but all the recent action made me hyper and I wanted to move around.

"Let's go to the plaza, I haven't been through all of Haven yet." I told the two, who quickly followed me out.

We walked into the plaza and I saw Morgan, beside her was a fairly skinny zoroark who from his posture, looked extremely timid, even at this distance. I realized that was the one she was talking about from earlier. She lightly punched him in the shoulder and smiled, he rubbed his shoulder and mareepishly smiled back. Suddenly I heard yelling and a I turned to my left to find a woman chasing a growlithe, who was holding an apple in it's mouth. Just as it ran past me, I snatched the little guy up and held him in my arms as he squirmed in place.

"Thank you, little shit stole some of my stock." The lady said as he stopped to catch her breath.

"Let me go you idiot!" The growlithe said as he struggled.

"No. Why were you stealing?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry dammit I need food."

I took the excuse and payed the lady for the apple the growlithe had stolen.

"Now listen, I helped you this once because you were hungry, but stealing isn't okay." I explained to him.

"If you would of just asked, I might have given you one. Even so, if you could help me with some of it, I could pay you in food." The lady told the growlithe, who had now eased up.

"Really?" The growlithe asked, the lady sighed and nodded and I let him down.

"Thanks sir, sorry for causing any trouble. My name's Mark." He said as he followed the lady and walked away.

"You have a way with kids." Lia told me surprisingly.

"Might be a good trait for the future." Tia said quietly, making me blush a bit.

We continued to walk around and Tia showed me all the different things in Haven. The people who used to own businesses back on the surface, remade them here so we had plenty of shoe makers, grocers, clothe stores, and restaurants. Haven was a lot more complex than I thought, apparently there was an inside garden just for grass types to grow foods and such. I didn't know how they did it without sunlight but it was something about some type of light and with the help of a few fire types. I was happy to find there was a library, it was my first destination. We walked inside and we were greeted by a man and a gardevoir.

"Welcome, feel free to read any book in here, as long as it's returned and you're quiet." They tuned out simultaneously, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, we aren't here to read but I was curious of the inside." I told them.

"So you're new here?" The gardevoir asked.

"Yeah, I just came to explore, I'll be sure to come here when I crave something to read." I told them as I walked out.

Tia and Lia were waiting for me outside, I was surprised to find them both getting hit on by an Ampharos and a Manetric.

The two both jumped over to me and clung to me, as to show they were taken, I just took it as a lie they made up to get them to go away.

"Shit... Sorry then, we will be off." They both said as they awkwardly walked away.

"Don't use me to bail yourself out of a situation you don't want to be in." I told the two as I shook them off and continued to walk down a long corridor.

My heart stopped when I ran into a familiar face.

"Sis!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**family reunion**

* * *

"David?" My sister said, just as shocked as I was.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"To escape the hellhole upstairs, what about you?" She asked me.

"The same." I said as I ran up to her and hugged her.

I'm ten years younger than her so she is 31, and fully grown, which felt odd because I didn't know what happened to her since I turned 18. She just left.

"Who are these ladies?" She asked with a smirk as she looked at the typhlosion and the luxray standing a few feet away.

"Oh Tia! Nice to see you keeping my little brother from causing any trouble." She said as she walked over to Tia and hugged her.

"I didn't know _you_ were David's sister!" Tia said as she happily hugged her back.

Something on my sis' finger caught my eye, something round and metallic.

"You got married?" I asked anxiously.

"Mhm. Oh there he is now, sweetie over here!" My sister said as she waved at someone behind me.

I turned around to fins my self face to face with a lucario, he stared at me with an intense glare, like I had did something he did not like.

"Honey that's my little brother." My sister told him and he instantly loosened up.

"Wait, you're married to him?" I asked as the lucario silently walked past me and stood beside her.

"Yep!" She said happily as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Did not suspect that, is that the main reason you left home?" I asked her, which she sadly nodded.

"Also because dad was being the largest prick on the continent." She added.

"Why did you leave me when I was 18?" I asked her.

"Well it wasn't safe living there anymore, so when I thought you could handle yourself, I left. I didn't bring you with me because I didn't want to run the risk of you getting in trouble if we got caught." she told me.

"You're David, correct?" The lucario asked briefly.

"Correct."

"You aren't like I suspected you to look like."

"What did you expect me to look like?"

"Skinny and weak."

"Oh don't mind him! He's a bit judgmental at times but he's sweet." Sis told me as she slightly elbowed him.

"Hey, where's Max?" She asked him curiously.

"Max?" I wondered curiously.

The lucario merely pointed down at his legs, where a small riolu timidly hid behind them.

"Max, don't be like that, that's your uncle." Sis told it as she bent down and scooped him up into her arms.

He merely hid his face in her shirt.

"He's a bit shy is all, he will get used to you." She told me, noticing my shocked expression.

"What?"

"THAT'S YOUR KID?"

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly.

"What, is there a problem David?" She asked seriously.

"No! I was just surprised is all, I'm just a bit shocked that I'm an uncle." I told her, which made her lighten up.

"Yep! You're an uncle." She said as she held the riolu in her arms, who was now poking his head out to look at me.

He looked at me and tugged on her shirt, so she could put him down. He walked over to me slowly and tugged at my pants leg. I bent down as far as I could, considering he was really short and I'm considerably tall.

"Hi Max, I'm David." I told him as I patted his head, at first he looked at me with a curious look but then smiled.

"David!" He said happily, repeating it a couple times as he ran around me.

"Not so shy now huh." I thought to myself, looking up at my sister, who was on the verge of laughing.

"He's never acted like that, even around us." She said happily as she picked Max up, who struggled to get free and run around more.

"Well David, I'll see you later, we need to go pick up food." Sis told me as she waved at me and walked away, Max looking over her shoulder and waving at me too.

"David?" I heard Lia say.

"Can we go back? My legs are killing me." Lia begged with her begging face, which I have to say is my cryptonite.

"Fine, let's go." I told the luxray and typhlosion as I began the long, annoying trek back to my room.

As we walked back, I noticed that there was a bar near the main plaza, somewhere I would eventually return to. When we got back to my room, Lia was quick to claim the couch, and Tia was tired too so she asked to nap in my bedroom. I needed to cook dinner, so I just allowed them to do as they pleased. Cooking would be a lot more difficult down here if it wasn't for all the stuff taken from the surface, apparently when families moved in, they brought what they could with them. Which ranged from canned food like corn to microwavable pancakes. There eventually became such a surplus that it was spread out between everyone in Haven, every once and a while, there would be supply runs to the surface. I didn't know how they accomplished massing all that food inconspicuously, but they somehow did, and I didn't question it. As long as I was able to feed myself and the two others, I was good.

Tonight's food consisted of soup with a bit of meat on the side. I had always, _always_ questioned if the meat was from pokemon. Everyone told me the meat was artificial, kinda like soy, I was just glad I wasn't eating another sentient being. I didn't question anything but if it was from pokemon, if it wasn't, then I was fine and did not need an explanation of what it was from. Same thing with eggs.

"Dinner is ready you two." I yelled to the sleeping pokemon, who lazily entered the kitchen to come eat their meal.

"It smells good, what is it?" Lia asked me as she sat down and groomed herself.

"Soup, with a bit of meat." I told her, her glancing at me fearfully.

"IT'S NOT FROM A POKEMON I SWEAR ON MY LIFE." I told her quickly, which made her calm down.

Her and Tia ate, I finished mine before the both of them so I could go shower. When I had got out, I got dressed and laid down in bed.

"David?" I heard someone say, I turned to find Lia beside the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked her, she jumped up on the bed and laid down beside me.

"What do you think about relationships like your sister had?" She asked me, I was guessing it was out of curiosity.

"I think it's normal and okay." I told her honestly.

"Oh... David, do you mind if I lived with you?" She asked me shyly, stuttering a couple times.

"Not at all, stay with me as long as you want." I told her as I patted her head.

"Thanks David." She said happily as she nuzzled into my side.

Eventually she fell asleep and I did too. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard crying.

_She was the one crying._

"Lia?" I said as I shook her lightly, she woke up and scrambled off the bed, falling off the side and landing on the floor.

"Lia!" I said frantically as I dove off the side and went to her.

"David!" She said as she cried into my shirt, I gently held her there to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had a nightmare where I was all alone again." She told me as she continued to cry.

"Lia, I wont leave you." I told her as I held her there.

"Promise?" She asked with a snivel.

"I promise, I'll never leave you, I understand how it feels to be alone, and I won't put you through that pain ever again." I told her as I held her in my arms.

She got emotional and continued to cry, so I held her there until she eventually fell asleep again. Even then, I didn't move, I held the luxray in my arms because I felt that me holding her was what was keeping her from having nightmares. Eventually morning came and Tia woke up and checked on us.

"I heard her yell last night. I didn't intrude because I thought I would be intruding on something." She said with a smirk.

"She had a nightmare." I said flatly as I glared at her, her walking out while giggling to herself.

I looked down to find that Lia was awake, and blushing so much her face look like a tomato under her blue skin.

"Did she think we were doing... that?" She asked me, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah." I told her as I let go of her.

She backed away and tried to hid her blushing by sitting in the opposite direction of me.

"We aren't even a thing... Even if I had feelings for you, I doubt that you would feel the same." She told me, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It was just a joke Lia."

"I know..." She said as she got up and walked out.

I sighed and followed her out. She seemed depressed after her nightmare, so I tried my best to comfort her. She wouldn't eat breakfast, she just sat there and stared at it. I motioned Tia to give us a moment and she walked out.

"Lia." I tried to say sweetly as I sat down on the floor next to her.

"Yeah?" She asked sadly, continuing to stare at the floor.

"It hurts me seeing you sad like this."

"..."

"Why are you so sad?"

"No one loves me."

"That's not true, I love you, Tia loves you, Zenith, Syra, and Serene love you." I told her as I ruffled her mane a bit.

"..."

"Do you think I would take you in if I didn't care for you?"

"Yes, because you're the type who wants to help everyone."

"That hurts, are you telling me I took you in because I pitied you?"

"Yes."

"I don't pity you, I treat you with the same amount of respect I would treat any other living being."

"So... I'm not special or important?"

"No! You're extremely special, remember what I told you before Morgan trained us? That I want you to get strong for your own sake, and that when I get strong too, I'll protect you."

"Yeah."

"You mean a lot to me Lia, If you hate me for not letting you mope, so be it. I just want to see you happy, because I feel a pain in my heart when I see you sad." I told her as I rubbed her cheek, I pulled her close and embraced her.

"Just remember Lia, I do love you, whether you like it or not." I said as I held her in my arms.

"David... I love you too!" She said as she began to cry into my shirt.

She had her times where she was sad but I didn't mind that over her usual playful and sweet self, I truly hurts me to see her sad. The next two weeks until our mission is going to feel longer than it should.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The end of the wait**

* * *

Our training went by steadily and smoothly, Lia and I got a couple scrapes and bruises but we remained unscathed in the long run. Lia had a boost of self esteem from all our training, which was a godsend, she needed it. She became a bit more affectionate at times, finding any chance she could to nuzzle me. Oh, and I found the only thing she _despises_ in the world, baths. She hates bathing so much, I understood it being she was a feline but she's dirty and _needs_ to clean herself sometimes. The only way I got her to finally do it was when I threatened to not let her sleep in my bed, then she gave in. She decided to slap me on my leg with her tail after I bathed her. Which fucking HURT. Anyway, we only have one more day till our first job. We stopped our training but Lia has been a bit distant. She prefers to lock herself in my room and not come out, other than to eat for a little while and rush back in, like she was hiding something. I asked Tia what was wrong and she got nervous and told me that Lia was going through her heat and wanted to be on her own. So I left her to herself.

"She's probably in a lot of pain then, shouldn't I go in and help her?" I asked Tia.

"The only way you could do that is if you... you did.. that. It's the only way to relieve pain when you're going through it."

"Oh."

"So unless you're willing to sacrifice your virginity, leave her be."

"Okay." I told her.

I walked over to the door of my room and knocked on it.

"Please don't come in!" I heard her yell.

"I'm not, I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I'll be better by the time we have our job, I promise."

"It doesn't matter, if you don't feel well by then, then I'll do it alone."

"No, I promise I'll be better by then."

"Fine. Make sure you get enough sleep."

"I will. Goodnight lov- David!"

"Yeah, goodnight."

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tia.

"David... Do you love Lia?" She asked me.

"Of course I do."

"No... I mean like, really love, relationship like."

"That's something I'm not sure about. It's not a no, but it's not a yes either. She means a lot to me but I'm not sure if I've 'fallen in love' with her."

"How do you think Lia feels about you?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well where are you going to sleep?" Tia asked me.

"On the floor."

"You don't have to, there's plenty of room on the couch."

"Fine, I feel as though Lia might take it the wrong way."

"It will be fine okay." She told me.

I laid down next to her, it was a bit of a squeeze but it worked out. She was kind of forced to throw half of herself on me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, sleeping enough with Lia has forced me to get used to someone sleeping on me."

"Okay." She told me, within five minutes she was asleep.

Didn't take me long to fall asleep either, soon enough I was out cold too. I woke up the next morning and cooked breakfast, the other two were still asleep and I left a note that I would be going walk around for a bit.

There weren't many people in the plaza and I was out of things to do. It was too early to go to the bar and drink, so I went to my second favorite place in haven, the library. I was surprised that it was open but I walked in nevertheless. I didn't know what to read but it was a good enough time as any to find something. I walked in and scoured, I didn't find anything interesting, but ran into a familiar face. The zoroark who was dearly in love with Morgan, Zion. He was deep in a book and I glanced at the title, which was a tutorial book. It was called, "How to get over timidness." I approached him and sat opposite of him, he merely glanced at me and looked away.

"You're Zion right? I'm one of Morgan's friends." I told him, which caught his attention.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" He asked me.

"David."

"You're the guy with the luxray right?"

"Yeah, that's Lia."

"Oh, she seems nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm sorry if I sound intruding in anyway but, are you two, you now?"

"No, we aren't. It's funny because I kinda get that question a lot."

"Okay, I heard you and her were training with Mila and Morgan."

"Correct."

"Sorry if Morgan is a bit rough. She tends to be that way, but she means well."

"I know."

"Oh and sorry for the whole incident with those other pokemon who challenged her then."

"You don't have to apologize for everything."

"Sorry."

"You did it again."

"Sorry... Damn it."

"It's okay."

"What's your opinion on Morgan?"

"She's nice but a bit of a roughhouser."

"Yeah. Once you get to know her you can see that she cares for everyone and that she's really motherly, even though she tries to act like she doesn't care."

"You seem to care about her a lot."

"I uhh... I'm kinda... in love with her."

"That's not hard to see, you obviously care about her."

"We've been friends since we were little, I was just and zorua and she was a riolu. It was strange how well we got along being our species was supposedly having some kind of rivalry."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

"I'm too afraid of her rejecting me."

"Why not try her challenge and see if you can beat her, then confess."

"I can't beat her, there's no way I can!"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"There's no way she would choose me."

"Like I said, you will never know if you don't try."

"You think I can do it?"

"I know you can."

He sighed before closing his book and standing up.

"I'm going to see her."

"I'm coming, just to make sure you don't chicken out."

He swallowed nervously and I followed him out, where he eventually lead me to the gym where she trained. We walked in and she was meditating, her ears perked and she smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at Zion.

"Well it's nice to see you here, what is it Zion?" She asked him.

He stuttered but then gripped his book hard as he forced the words out.

"I'm here for you challenge!"

She seemed taken back, but smiled happily and stood up.

"Fine then bookworm, get up here."

He got up on the stage and stood to the right of her. She got in a fighting stance and he mimicked her. She threw an obvious fake punch meant to leave herself open, which he hadn't notice and took. She turned her cheek so that his punch would send her on her back and he would win. He stopped right before he would of hit her.

"Why do you clearly allow me to win?" He asked her.

"Because I want you to win you idiot, being how smart you are I think you would of noticed."

"What?"

"I love you, you damn bookworm, I was waiting for you to get over your timidness and show me that you care."

"How did you find out?"

"You aren't good at concealing it."

"Morgan..."

"Come here you idiot." Morgan said as she ushered him to hug her.

Zion hugged her and she held him tight against her, she looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Don't hug me too tight, you'll stab me." Zion told Morgan.

"Sorry sweetie!" She said as she quickly let go.

I swear Zion almost fainted when she called him that. She grabbed him before he could. Then she kissed him. I felt someone beside me nudge me and I looked down to see Mila.

"You convinced him didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Hook me up with someone mister matchmaker, I'm freaking lonely." Mila said as she nudged me.

"Well you two, have a happy life together, mister matchmaker is leaving the building!" I said as I walked out.

I headed back to my room, jobs like mine were always done late at night. I needed to eat and prep myself for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A reunion gone wrong**

**(Beware blood in this chapter, if you are a person who doesn't like blood then you've been warned.) I redid this chapter due to I finished it late last night and noticed that there was errors and I didn't do well writing it. So I added a little more detail**

* * *

I spent the rest of the day sleeping and so did Lia, she had gotten better overnight and was sleeping next to me in bed. Strange thing was that she would wake up periodically, every hour she would wake up and look around. Eventually night came and we were supposed to meet Zenith at the main plaza. Before we left, Tia had to talk to Lia for a little while before. I stood outside my apartment and waited for her to finally walk out, which she did five minutes later.

She finally walked out and Tia said bye as we walked away.

"Are you nervous David?"

"I guess, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you." I told her as I rubbed her head.

"Yeah."

We finally arrived at the main plaza, Zenith was there with Syra, they stood next to the same white van from before.

"You two ready?" Zenith asked us, to which we nodded and got into the back of the van.

They got in too and the doors closed, the van drove out from the plaza and down the long corridor that lead to the exit.

"Zenith, what exactly are we doing?" I asked him.

"There was a man who accused of raping and murdering his manetric. His manetric was _very_ close to him and his neighbor noticed and killed her, blaming it on him in the process. You should be able to piece together why."

"So kind of like the situation I was in?"

"Yeah. Syra is going to go inside the station and disguise herself as the chief, when she's inside she is going to tell them that they are shutting down for the night, after all the police leave and go home, she will let us back in. That's when we find who we need and get him out."

"What about the real chief?"

"Syra and I are going to deal with him."

"So then Lia and I just have to find the person we are looking for?"

"Yeah, his name is Gregory, here's what he looks like." Zenith told me as he handed me a picture.

"How do you get all this info?" I asked him.

"We have a couple people who work up top, mostly at news stations so they relay all the stuff they hear to me."

"Oh. So... Remember the day I visited and you two were real jumpy and happy?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You didn't explain why."

Zenith sighed and he and Syra glanced at each other. They held each others hands and looked at us. Zenith tried to speak but couldn't get himself to say what he was intending to. So Syra said it for him.

"We are having a baby!" She almost shouted.

Lia and I looked at them in disbelief, Zenith looked away because he seemed embarrassed.

"Congrats!" Lia said happily, breaking the long and very awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Zenith told me quietly.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to be doing this with us then?" I asked Syra.

"That's why Zenith is going to help me, besides I was already strong enough before, together no one can stop us!" She said happily as she nuzzled Zenith.

"Fine then, but for the sake of yourself and your child, you might want to be more cautious." I told her.

"Oh shut it, I can handle myself, pregnant or not." She told me stubbornly.

I scoffed and laid my head back against the interior of the car. I felt Lia nuzzle my hand and I looked down to see her put her head on my lap. She usually did this when she wanted me to pet her, I gave in and rubbed her head a couple times.

"We are almost there." I heard the driver say.

Eventually we stopped a ways down from the police station and Syra did her little thing with her illusion's to change her form, she changed into a pidgey and flied over to the station and landed in the back, where I think she changed form into the police chief. Zenith had followed her stealthily by hiding in several bushes and behind several buildings and they began their portion. Lia and I just had to wait in the van for the signal, which was all the police officers to get into their cars parked in front leave to go home. Fifteen minutes went by and eventually, the cops got in their cars and drove off, until only the chief's remained. That was our Que to run inside, before we did, Lia nudged my leg. I looked down at her. She was shaking in fear.

"Lia?"

"I'm okay."

"You're shaking."

"Excitement."

"Lia, I _promise_ that nothing will happen."

"David, I need to tell you something..."

"Go already you look suspicious!" The driver of the van said.

"Sorry, tell me later Lia, we got to go." I told the luxray as I ran to the station and she followed me inside.

We ran down the different halls until we finally found a room with a few cells. Inside one was the man we were looking for, he was curled up on the bed inside and pointed towards the wall, I could hear him crying.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry, it's all my fault." I heard him say as he cried.

"Gregory?" I said.

He turned to find me and Lia standing in front of his cell.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm here to bust you out, I'll explain later, there's a white van outside waiting for you. Get in and we will be there shortly." I told him as I grabbed the key to his cell from the wall.

I opened the door and he walked out and stared at us.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, we are part of a group of people who live in a safehaven, where you can go and not be persecuted. There are people and pokemon who live there, without bullshit marriage rules."

"Wait you mean that... Everyone is equal there?"

"Yeah, no stupid anti pokemon marriage laws."

"Really?"

"Honest. It was hard for me to believe too, but if you mean well you'll fit right in there."

"Thank you." He said as he ran out.

"HEY YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE." Someone said, my heart stopped as an officer ran up to the door and stopped and looked inside at us.

He seemed just as shocked to see us as we were seeing him. He wasn't even supposed to be here, all the cops lefts.

"Lia?" He said to the luxray standing beside me.

I looked down at Lia, who was crying.

"Mathew?" She said as her legs shook from under her.

"Lia who is he?" I asked her.

"He's my old trainer." She told me.

"Lia, what are you doing here? I thought they killed you?"

"No. I've been alive for the entire time, I've been living with David." She told him as she nudged me a bit.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"They let me off with the sentence if I joined the police force." He told her.

"You're David?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I told him as I clenched my fist to restrain myself from shaking in fear.

"Mathew please come with us! We live where there's no rules against someone like me and someone like David being together!" She frantically told him, which made his smile turn into a frown.

"Lia. Those relationship are wrong." He told her.

"What?" She said in surprise.

"They're wrong, it's not right, It's immoral."

"Why would you say that? You weren't this way when we were together."

"Because I was stupid then, I didn't know about how pokemon were forced into relationships."

"Forced? No, you're wrong! None of it's forced!"

"They probably brainwashed you too."

"I'm not brainwashed dammit! Who sounds more brainwashed, the one who says that love is wrong, or the one who will love anyone no matter who they are?"

"It isn't love!"

"What's wrong with you Mathew!?"

"The question is, what's wrong with you?!"

"Why are you even here?" Mathew said.

"Wait. It was you who let that man free!" He realized.

He went to pull out his gun, that's when my body moved for me. Next thing I know, I'm pushing him against the wall and fighting for his gun, he drops it and I punch him in the jaw to stun him long enough for me to grab the gun. I dive for it and grab it but he kicks it from my hands and picks it up, wiping blood from his cheek.

"That fucking hurt. Die you freak, you deserve it for taking advantage of her."

"We never did anything!"

"Liar!" He said as he pulled the trigger, I closed my eyes as I waited for my imminent death, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and found Lia standing over me.

She took the bullet for me.

"You're not the Mathew I knew, not anymore." She said as she coughed up a bit of blood and her body radiated a yellow light.

He tried to run but got hit with a massive beam of electricity, frying him as he dropped dead, at least I hoped he was dead. Lia turned to look back at me and smiled gently before collapsing onto me. I picked her up and cradled her head in my arms. The bullet hit her chest and I put my hand over the entry wound to keep her from bleeding out.

"Lia!"

"I'm sorry."

"No..."

David. Leave me before someone else comes." She said as she coughed.

"No! Zenith can help you!"

"He hit me in my chest and probably hit one of my lungs. I'll die anyway." Her coughing slowly escalated, until she was coughing up her own blood.

"No Lia! I'm sorry. I said I would protect you."

"I'd rather this way, I couldn't live with myself if I let you die."

"Lia, I can't live with myself knowing I let you die."

"That means a lot more to me than you know."

"What?"

"David, I love you. More than you know. I wish I could of told you earlier, but I was too cowardly."

"Lia... I love you too! I'm sorry!" I said as I began to cry.

"David... Sweetie... Oh It feels so strange saying that..."

"Lia, stop talking, I promise I'll save you."

"I'm going to die here."

"No, you can't! I'm sorry!"

"David, you made me the happiest luxray. When I was sure I would be alone, you came along and saved me. Don't cry over me. It hurts me to see you cry. I know you're strong... Go back to Haven and live with Tia, I'm sure she's more than capable of filling my place."

"Lia... No... Please..."

"Live for us. I love you." She said as she leaned in close to me and kissed me.

"I'm sure... You can be a great father without me..."

"Father? Lia, what are you talking about?"

"Tia will explain... I don't have enough time to... I'm sorry..."

"Lia... Please don't..."

"Goodbye, I love you David." She said as she coughed one last time and went limp in my arms.

"Lia! Lia! Please don't die! Lia!"

"David! She's gone! We've got to go!" I heard Zenith say, I looked up to find him standing in the doorway.

Syra stood beside him and cried.

"We can't stay any longer, the cops will come back!" He told me as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and towards the exit.

"No, we can't leave her!" I told him as I pulled against him, turning back to look at Lia one last time, what I saw broke me.

She was smiling.

Zenith pulled me along and threw me inside the van and it quickly drove off with Zenith, Syra, Gregory, and myself inside.

"Where's the luxray?" He asked, noticing my blood covered hands, he went silent.

We drove for what felt like an agonizing eternity, my heart hurt, we had left Lia. Be it she was dead meant nothing, we left her body. For all I knew they would probably burn her body. Eventually we arrived in Haven. We got out of the van, more like I was refused to move and Zenith and Gregory had to pull me out. Syra was still crying. Morgan, Mila, and Zion were there in the main plaza.

"Where's... Oh arceus no." I heard her say, she must of noticed my hands.

She cried into Zion's chest, Mila cried too. Zenith pulled me away and Syra followed, they brought me to my room. Zenith left me at my door and walked away, not saying a word. Syra stood there and embraced me.

"I'm so sorry David. Zenith, he cares, he's probably hurting a lot right now but he refuses to show it." She told me as she held me.

"Let go of me Syra." I told her as I pushed her off and I knocked on my door, waiting for Tia.

"I'm truly sorry David." She said as she walked away.

No amount of "I'm sorries" is going to bring Lia back. Tia eventually answered the door, she looked behind me, Lia wasn't there.

"She's dead." I said quietly as I walked inside, pushing past her and walking into my bedroom.

I collapsed onto my bed and my tears drenched the part where my face was.

"Lia, I'm sorry."

"David?"

Tia walked in and sat beside me, picking my head up and pulling me towards her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, there are some things I've got to explain."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The love of the luxray**

**(Sorry this one took a while, I felt as if I made it _really_ cheesy. But whatever.)**

* * *

I washed myself up, getting rid of the luxray that I loved and cared for's blood off my hands. I sat down on the bed and Tia stood there in silence.

"Tell me Tia..."

"David... Lia, was desperately in love with you. More than you can imagine, she loved you so much, there were times when we were alone that I would have to comfort her. She loved you so bad that it hurt her keeping it to herself."

"She told me."

"Did she tell you abou-"

"Where's the egg? I want to see it... I want to know how It happened."

Tia sighed and pulled back the door to my closet, there wrapped up in blankets, was Lia's egg. Tia gently picked it up and placed it in my lap.

"She wanted to tell you but couldn't."

"How did it happen?"

"You remember the day after you saw your sister? After your daily training exercise, you and Lia went to that bar. You two got drunk off your asses," she said as she lightly chuckled. "You came back here and uh... in your drunken states you decided to screw each other."

"That's how?"

"Yes... That night was hectic, I'm not even sure how this bed survived it."

"How come I don't remember?"

"You were _way_ too drunk."

"And I got her pregnant?"

"I guess. She found out a couple days later, that's why she stopped going train. A couple days after that, and a couple hours of biting, clawing, and ripping at what she could to help alleviate her pain, she had this little guy."

"Was she angry at me?"

"Angry? No. She was happy beyond belief. Through all the pain, she never once cursed at you or blamed you."

"Did she do good?"

"She was one happy luxray, and a happy mother."

"Did she know if it will be a boy or girl?"

"No."

"She won't be here to see her own child."

"I know that she would be just as happy knowing you know now."

"I should of died, not her."

"David, had she not had her own kid, she would of most likely killed herself after that just to be with you."

"She didn't deserve to die."

"I know... David, I feel that knowing you care about the child she was so joyed to have with you, will make her happy. She would want you to raise it."

"I don't know how I can raise our child without her here."

"I'll help you."

"How long until it hatches?"

"Well, she had it the middle of this week, so It might hatch in a couple days."

"Do you think I can handle it?"

"She had faith in you, so I believe that you can."

"I need time to think." I told her.

"Well, I've got to keep it warm, so it's coming with me." She said as she picked it up and walked out.

I laid back in bed and cried for a while, Lia deserved to live. She didn't do _anything_ to deserve that. She deserved to be there for her child, for our child, to be there to watch it grow up. It's not fair to her, or the egg. The child deserved a mother, especially one as loving and sweet as Lia. The thought made me want to cry even more. I just wanted her back, I needed her. To hold her again, that chance was gone. I should of loved her more, I should of told her that I loved her. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. I had several nightmares, each one just me watching Lia die over and over, it killed me on the inside. I woke up and my face was stained with tears, I got up and walked into the bathroom and drank water out of the faucet. When I went to lay down, I laid down on Lia's side, and it felt so strange. Her not being there felt like a part of me was gone. I forced myself back to sleep.

Eventually I dreamed that I was with Lia, she was there and curled up with a shinx laying against her, we were outside in a giant field with rolling hills and no end in sight. She looked up at me and beautifully smiled. Her smile made my chest feel warm and I felt happy. She got up and let the shinx sleep as she walked to me.

"Lia... I'm so sorry." I told her as I cried and dropped to my knees.

"Don't be sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, if anyone did it was me. I stood there and allowed Mathew to kick the gun from your hands."

"I'm not sure if I can raise a kid, let alone a pokemon that's my kid." I told Lia, who was glancing back at the shinx.

"She's beautiful isn't she? I have faith in you, if you were able to make me turn from a timid feline into a happy and confident mother."

"You're fully grown! That's different."

"No, it's not. David, I love you. I believe you can do anything, no matter how hard."

"No I can't! I couldn't even save you. I'm a failure, and a bad father."

"Don't you say that."

"She has no mother because of me!"

"Not true. Tia is willing to be her mother."

"I would rather raise _our_ child with _you_!"

"I know. I'm so sorry David, but It's up to you and Tia now. Teach her whats right and wrong, make sure she eats healthily, and make sure no boys break her little heart. Make sure she finds someone who will treat her right and will sweep her off her feet, like you did with me."

"And if they do break her heart... BREAK THEIR BONES." She said seriously as electricity sparked from her body.

"What do I do when she asks where her mother is?"

"Tell her that her mother is not there anymore, but she will always be watching over her."

"Lia, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." She said as she nuzzled me a bit, jumping onto me and laying down on top of me.

It felt good to have her so close, even if we had been this close to each other beforehand, it just felt right. I hugged her and she laid there with me for a while.

"Sucks that my first time with you was in a drunken stupor, because I don't remember anything." I said as I laughed, and she started to blush.

"I don't remember most of it either... Just a little... I scratched a bit of your inner thigh, you've got a mark there." She told me, which I pulled up my pants leg and noticed a small scar near the higher part of my thigh.

"And that you didn't let up after the first time, you've got some stamina sweetie." Lia said as she laughed and nuzzled me.

"And I woke up with you holding me in your arms." She said as she smiled.

"The room was a mess, we were in no better condition." She told me, a very visible blush on her face.

"You don't know how embarrassing it was explaining to Tia!" She said as she shook her head.

"I bet it was, sorry." I said as I rubbed her head.

"It's fine, she just laughed and helped me clean everything." Lia said as she sighed.

"Well David, I'm limited to the time I can do this."

"What?"

"A little upstairs help let me do this, and I can't do it for much longer."

Lia got up and picked up the sleeping shinx by the fur on her neck and brought her over to me, she placed the sleeping shinx in my arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"The only thing I regret is not telling you how much I loved you earlier." Lia told me as she turned and slowly walked away.

"Lia!" I yelled for her, but she continued to walk.

She walked with a bit of a stride in her walk, almost like she was shaking her butt at me.

"Might want to take a good look! It's the last time you'll ever see it!" She yelled back to me with a mischievous smile.

"Lia..." I said with a faint smile as I began to cry again.

She eventually disappeared from my sight and I woke up. I looked at my arms, expecting the shinx to be there. But she wasn't.

"I promise I'll be a good father Lia."

I got up and walked into the living room, where Tia was wrapping herself around the egg to keep it warm.

"David?"

"Tia, bring it in my bed, you can sleep with it in there."

"David, are you okay?"

"Lia showed up in my dreams. She doesn't hate me." I said as I happily cried.

"She couldn't make herself hate you even if she tried." She told me as she got up and brought the egg with her into my bedroom.

"It's a girl by the way, Lia told me." I explained.

"Shinx have a 50% chance to a boy or girl. So you have a 50% chance to be either right and Lia did some type of miracle and appeared to you in your dream, or it's a boy and you're insane."

"Just shut up and keep her warm."

"Fine _papa_." She told me jokingly.

I walked into my bedroom and Tia was curled up around the egg again with it in the middle of her.

"So turns out that being I'm a fire type and keeping it a bit warmer than usual, it might hatch sooner."

"How much sooner?"

"Maybe tonight, or maybe sometimes tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"It's mid day, you came back last night fairly late. You've been asleep since." She told me, I heard her stomach growl.

"Sorry, I can't cook well so I was hoping you could."

"Fine, I'll cook." I told her as I walked into the kitchen and cooked, trying to keep all my thoughts away from _her_, or I'd cry again.

I finished and put a plate out for Tia and myself, I noticed I had made three instead, the one that was usually for Lia. I had done it out of habit. I could feel my heart sink in my chest.

"Dammit... I miss her so much already." I said to myself as I pushed the food I had left for her usually, aside.

"David?" I heard Tia say from behind me.

"I accidentally made a plate for Lia out of habit." I told her as I collapsed on my knees and cried.

"Oh David." She said as she embraced me and comforted me.

"I miss her so much."

"I know... I miss her too."

"You eat, I'll go watch the egg." I told her as I lightly pushed her off and sulked back to my room.

I sat down and watched the egg, not letting my eyes off of it. I had inspected each part of it, watching and waiting for it to crack and the shinx inside to pop out. I watched it for several minutes, until what seemed like an hour. Tia finally walked in and snapped in front of my face to catch my attention.

"You can eat now."

"I lost my appetite."

"No. You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon, you need food."

"Fine."

"I understand you want to watch it but you need to eat first fool."

I got up and walked out of my room and into the kitchen where my food was waiting for me. Thinking about Lia made me lose my appetite completely. I just shoveled all the food down and went back to my bedroom, where Tia was keeping the egg warm. I looked at the egg for a while and wondered what it would be like to raise the shinx, the fact that I was a dad had not impacted me yet. I realized that I was in no condition to parent, I had no clue how to raise the shinx. I din't know what I should and shouldn't teach her, I needed to learn more about luxrays first.

"Tia, I'm going to the library."

"Why?"

"I need to research." I told her as I ran out the door and out the apartment and towards the library.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Parenting 101**

* * *

"Luxray mating habits? Defiantly no, I know that one fairly well. Luxray ecology? No. Shit, I don't think there's anything that I can find to help." I said to myself as I dug through the library's section of books on electric types.

Seeing the books about luxray made me sad because I thought of Lia, but I tried to tune it out the best I could.

"Do you need any help with something?" I heard someone say, scaring me to where I almost jumped in place.

It was the librarian from before, the one with the gardevoir.

"Uhh yeah, I need to find a certain book." I told him as I backed away to let him look.

"About what exactly?"

"Well I... Umm... I'm raising a shinx and I was hoping to find some type of book on how luxray raise shinx."

"Oh yeah, there's one right here. You're the one with that luxray right? If it's her's, why doesn't she just tell you?" He asked me.

"She's gone." I said quietly, but just enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. I heard about you yesterday, I didn't realize it was _you_ it happened to, I'm very sorry."

"No... It's okay."

"Well, let me find that book you were looking for."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess but... The shinx _is_ your's? Right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, the question is extremely awkward if you get it wrong."

"I understand."

"Here we go." He said as he pulled out a small book, called "Electric types and parenting habits," or something like that.

"You have fun parenting." He told me as he handed it to me and walked away.

"Or learning how to that is." He said as he peeked his head out from behind the corner.

I scoffed and walked away, the librarian's gardevoir memorized just about every person who checked out a book, being he probably told her I did meant that I could leave. I walked back to my apartment quickly just because I was beginning to get anxiety from not being near the egg. I got to my apartment and opened it the door to find sis, her lucario, and Tia sitting in the living room.

"Sis?" I said as I walked in, pocketing my book in the front pockets of the hoodie I was wearing.

"David... It's been a while. I want to talk to you in private." My sister said as she pointed to my bedroom, I hesitantly walked in and she followed me in and closed the door behind us.

She embraced me and held me there, until I felt her tears hit the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, about what happened to Lia."

"Please, don't bring it up, it just brings the pain back."

"Sorry. It's just so heartbreaking, she was so innocent and sweet."

"Please... Don't go on. I've accepted what happened, but I still feel the pain in my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"At least you have a good way to remember her."

"I guess. I'm not cut out to be a parent."

"I thought I wasn't a good parent either, now look at me."

"I'm trying to work on it."

"What the hell is that inside your jacket?" She said as she grabbed the book from the pocket and looked at it.

"Ah. Well that's one way. It's better if you go off instincts, being a parent from a book is stale."

"Well it was just to see if there are things I should know about beforehand."

"Didn't she tell you about this beforehand?"

"No, we didn't plan on having a kid. Well I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"We were both drunk our first time."

"And you don't remember anything?"

"Basically."

"Sucks for you."

She sighed and slapped me on the shoulder as she dragged me back into the living room. Lucario just glared at me.

"Dude, she's my sister."

"It isn't that... I sense spiteful aura coming from you."

"What?"

"You want revenge don't you?"

He was sort of true, I was very spiteful towards that cop and the government, there was going to be no forgiveness from me.

"That's not going to bring her back."

I wanted to yell at him and get angry, but I could only cry.

"Don't you think I know that dammit?" I said as I could feel the tears roll down my cheek.

"David! David!" I heard someone yip, I looked down to find Max tugging at my pants leg, like he wanted me to talk to him.

I bent down till my head was level with his, he merely threw his arms around my neck and hugged me, whilst nuzzling my face.

"David!" He said as he hugged me tighter.

The cute act didn't help me stop crying but it defiantly made me feel better.

"Thanks Max, I needed that." I told the riolu as he let go off me, his tail happily wagging as he ran up to my sis.

"That was sweet Max." She told him as she picked him up.

I hid the book back in my pocket and sat down beside Tia, who was holding the egg in her arms. Sis, Max, and lucario all left and it was just the two of us.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Tia asked me.

"Yeah, it's right here." I said as I pulled the book from my pocket.

I flipped through the first couple of pages till I actually got to the important information.

"The first being a newborn will see it will interpret as it's parents, usually the newborn will not open it's eyes until the day after it hatches." I read aloud.

"David... Are you sure you don't mind me being her mother?" Tia asked.

"It's okay, I want her to have some type of mother figure, even if it isn't Lia." I told her as I skimmed through the other parts.

"Newborn shinx will not leave their parents side, no matter what, for the first week of it's life." I read aloud.

"Fair enough." I said to myself as I read the next part.

"Newborn electric types have hard times controlling their natural born electrical powers and may discharge accidentally."

"So be careful with her around water." Tia said as she peered at the book.

"Newborn shinx must learn who their father is, and the rest of their family, so they can always find them by their scent."

"She's gonna need to memorize our smell?" Tia asked me in confusion, to which I just shrugged.

"Shinx will be very attached to their father during childhood, they will tail him wherever he goes."

"You don't mind that one do you." Tia asked me sarcastically.

"The shinx will seek all ways to learn things from the father."

"So you have to be her teacher."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me."

I kept reading and after a while of not hearing Tia say anything, I found out that she was asleep, with the egg in her arms.

"Geez, you could of stayed awake for this." I said to myself as I put the book down and picked her and the egg up lightly in my arms.

I walked into my bedroom and put Tia down on the bed, with the egg next to her. When I stood up, Tia was blushing and looking at me.

"You didn't cope a feel did you?"

"I did not!"

"Your hand was really close to my butt!"

"Because I was holding you!"

"In a bridal carry..."

"Tia, I was just helping you into bed!" I told her as she completely ignored me, looking to the other side of the room.

"Don't ignore me!" I told her, she grabbed my head and twisted it for me to look where she was looking.

The egg was shaking in place and about to hatch, little cracks had formed at the top of it as it continued to shake.

"Get a damn camera Tia!"

"We don't have a camera you idiot! Shut up and watch."

The egg continued to shake and a small piece of the side broke off and the egg tipped over. The little shinx came tumbling out onto the bed, she looked around and did the little shinx cry. I picked her up and she sniffed my hand, like she was evaluating me. She was tiny, she was barely a foot tall and could almost fit in my hand.

"See, I told you she would be a girl, Lia was right."

"Coincidence!" Tia spouted out as she looked at the little shinx.

"Whatever, isn't she the cutest thing?"

"Yeah, what are you going to name her?"

"Sasha."

"Why Sasha?"

"It's a cute name, and I've always wanted a daughter named Sasha."

Tia walked into the other room to get the book from earlier as I held Sasha in my hands, she just sniffed around and tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong girl?" I asked her as I rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

She just purred as I rubbed her cheek, then I heard the sound of something like running water, then my shirt felt wet.

"TIA SHE'S PEEING ON ME."

* * *

**Bro, shinx are freaking adorable and have like my favorite pokemon cry beside glaceon. Sorry for the wait, I was dealing with some shit and then I had to go to a place where there was like no wifi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Fatherhood**

* * *

Tia ran in, giggling furiously as she took Sasha from my hands as I went and showered.

"First couple moments with my daughter and she pisses on me." I said to myself as I sighed and let the warm water drench me and wash away the uncleanliness.

"Lia would probably be laughing at me too." I thought as I got out and dried myself off.

I pinched my arm to remind myself not to think about her, I loved her, but thinking about her too much put me in a depressed state. I would give just about anything for one more night with Lia, to hold her and just to be there with her, to love her as much as she loved me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, she wouldn't want me to be sad when I've got to take care of our daughter. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Tia was holding Sasha in her arms and rocking the shinx to sleep. Just as I walked in, Sasha turned towards me and began to whine.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Tia said as she handed her to me and I held her in my arms.

"Don't pee on me again please." I told the little shinx as I sat down on the bed and held her.

She rubbed her head against my chest and start to whine continuously.

"Tia, why is she crying?" I asked the typhlosion as she watched me hold Sasha.

"Maybe she's hungry."

"What do I feed her then?"

"I don't know, what do most mammals feed their child not long after birth?" She said sarcastically as she glared at me.

"Where am I supposed to get milk?" I asked her.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" She said as she put her hands across her chest.

"How Lia found you attractive is beyond me, you're just a closet perv!" She told me

"I am not! I just asked you where I could find some, why did you take that the wrong way!?"

We were cut off by Sasha's crying getting progressively louder.

"Whatever, you take care of her, I'll go get what we need, since I'm the mother here and I actually know what I'm doing."

"Just shut up and go get it already!" I told her as she scoffed and ran out.

She's really stubborn at times, which is starting to be a bit troublesome. I wanted her to mother Sasha but she just has been acting really difficult lately. She keeps calling me a pervert for whatever stupid reason. I let it go and focused on pampering Sasha. She continued to cry so I rocked her in my arms and talked to her.

"It's alright... It's alright... Dad's here." I said to her, which surprisingly made her crying dull down and reduce to just the occasional snivel.

She eventually fell asleep as I rocked her in my arms for what seemed like an hour.

"Where the hell is Tia?" I said quietly as I looked at the doorway to find her standing there.

"I've been here for like 20 minutes, I wanted to watch you hold her."

"She's starving! Don't fool around!" I hissed at Tia, who just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine, here." She said as she handed me a bottle.

"You're lucky that they had milk and bottles there." She told me as I took it from her and hesitantly put it in front of Sasha's face.

"What?" She said as I stood there.

"This is so cheesy."

"Shut up and feed your daughter dammit." She said as she slapped me on my back, making me wince in pain.

After an hour of feeding and sitting there holding her in my arms, Sasha fell asleep. I was equally exhausted.

"This is stressful." I said as I sat down in my chair in the living room and sighed.

"Just imagine what it must be like having more than one." Tia said as she laid down on the couch and yawned.

"Well it probably isn't as big of deal, having a kid already then having another, you know the routine and what you should do to raise it already."

"True."

We sat there for a while and I heard someone knock on the door, I got up being that Tia had fallen asleep and was loudly snoring. I opened the door to find Zenith, Syra, and Serene standing there.

"We came to visit, mind if we come in?" Syra asked me.

"Sure, Tia's on the couch."

"I'M UP!" Tia said as she shot up, half awake and half asleep, the fur matted on her face from her slobber.

"Never mind." I said as I let the three in, they were all particularly quiet.

"David, I'm sorry." Zenith said quietly.

"It's fine... I get that we had to go, or all of us would have been caught."

"No, I mean I basically sent Lia to her death."

"You did not, something we didn't expect happened, and things escalated."

"We don't know why that man showed up, everyone had left, we checked."

"Don't blame yourself for it."

"I'm so sorry."

Throughout the entire time, none of them besides Serene had noticed Sasha, they were too busy apologizing.

"She's so cute." Serene said as she stood on the tip of her toes to look over my arm at Sasha.

"Wait a minute! I knew it!" Syra said as she looked at Sasha and shot me a mischievous glance.

"I knew you two were a thing."

"I didn't exactly know... It's kind of a long story." I told her and Zenith, making sure they know to cover Serene's ears when I told them about Lia and I's drunken charades.

"That's sad, I'm sorry sweetie." Syra said sadly.

Serene was equally as sad and she hugged my torso. Zenith was being really distant.

"I'm so sorry, now you don't have her and you have to raise your kid by yourself." He told me.

"Not necessarily, Tia has been helping." I told them, Tia just rolled around on the couch for a bit and looked up at us before returning to the TV.

Sasha woke up with a little squeak and sniffed the air, looking around for a while, and finally rested her head on my shoulder.

"Her name's Sasha." I told the three as they looked at her.

"She doesn't do much beside eat and sleep." I told them as Syra asked me if she could hold her.

Syra held her and a few seconds after leaving my arms, Sasha began to cry, so Syra gave her back to me and she calmed down.

"Seems like she doesn't like being with anyone besides her father." Syra said as she laughed.

Serene begged me for her to be Sasha's big sister, I wanted to tell her that she wasn't related to Sasha, but decided not to rain on her parade and let her sister Sasha. Anything that would make Sasha happy was fine by me. Eventually the three left and went back to their room, leaving Tia, Sasha, and myself, to return to doing nothing. I sighed as I sat down on the my chair, my stomach grumbling as I held Sasha.

"I'm going to start cooking." I told Tia as I handed Sasha to her.

Sasha whined a bit when she left my arms but nevertheless accepted being held by Tia. I walked into the kitchen and began to cook, I pondered on what I should cook, I eventually concluded on soup. As I cooked, I thought about a lot of things. Mostly it was about Tia and how Sasha would be when she grew up. I thought about Tia for a little while, she still hasn't found a new person to love, she was still on her own, but I couldn't afford to let her leave, I still needed help with Sasha. It made me feel guilty because I took away her chance to go find someone, and forced her to take care of my kid. When I finished cooking, I set down a bowl for myself and Tia, making sure that I didn't make a third out of habit. Tia handed me Sasha as she ate, I would wait till she finished, then I would eat and she would hold her. Eventually, I was holding her again.

"David? You okay? You seem a little gloomy."

"Yeah... I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Kinda... Tia... I just feel bad that I took your chance to find someone to love you away by making you take care of my child."

She seemed a bit shocked, like I had said something that was ridiculous.

"David, It's fine. I don't mind."

"But I do, I feel bad for making you do this."

"It's okay, I wanted to do it anyway, besides, I owe you."

"No, don't do it just because you owe me."

"David... To be fairly honest... I like being Sasha's mother."

"But you're missing out on the chance to have your own child."

"Not necessarily."

"What?"

Tia looked away for a second and whimpered a bit.

"I shouldn't have said that." She said as she darted into my bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Oh god, she's in love with me too." I realized as I sat down, hearing her quietly crying.

I felt bad, I still loved Lia, even though she's gone, I felt as if I would be betraying her if I got with anyone else. Sasha was asleep so I put her down on the couch and put pillows around her, so if she moved around any, she wouldn't fall off the couch. I went over to my bedroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Luckily for me, each of these apartment have the same door lock and a master key. I went and grabbed the master key from the place I hid it, right behind a picture on the wall. I went over to the door of my room and opened it, Tia had not noticed my intrusion, so I carefully walked over to her. She shoved her head halfway into a pillow and was sobbing and whining.

"Dumbass! Why did you tell him!? You know that he's too heartbroken about Lia." She said to herself.

I sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her towards me, she retracted more into her pillow but did not stop me.

"Tia, how long have you felt this way about me?" I asked her.

"Ever since the morning after you took me in, when you complimented me." She told me, continuing to cry into her pillow.

"Tia, why are you crying?"

"Because, I know you wont feel the same, you're committed to Lia."

"That is true, but Lia told me that she would hold no grudge on either of us if we got together."

"What?"

"She told me that she would be okay with you taking her spot."

"And?"

"That means that she wouldn't be mad at me for loving someone after her."

"You love me?"

"Would I be in here persuading you if I didn't?"

"But... don't you still love her?"

"Of course I do, but I love you too. It's hard to explain, there will always be a place in my heart for her, but I care about you just as much."

Tia pulled her head from her pillow and set it down beside her.

"When you asked me to be Sasha's mother, I felt that you did love me like I did."

"I do, I'm not going to just make anyone my child's mother."

Tia sat there and cried again, this time I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my shirt. She stopped after a little while and looked up at me, she got closer to me and I realized that she was trying to kiss me, but was being hesitant. So I pulled her into me and our lips touched, It felt weird to kiss, I'm sure I had kissed Lia before, but it was probably when I was drunk off my ass. Tia pulled away and pushed me away.

"I feel like I've betrayed Lia now." She told me.

"Lia isn't one to hold grudges. She hated Morgan but got over it like the day after. Like I said, Lia is too much of a sweetheart to hate anyone. I'm sure if she saw you all depressed and lonely, she would want me to help."

Tia looked down at my chest and hugged me.

"I love you David."

"I love you too."

I could hear Sasha quietly begin to cry from the living room, Tia let go of me and I went and grabbed Sasha from the couch. I walked back into my bedroom and laid down, Tia crawled up next to me and hugged me, I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. Sasha laid down between the nook between our bodies.

"David..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think she will do when she finds out that I'm not her real mother?"

"Well, if she's Lia's daughter, she will love you anyway."

Tia didn't say anything else and just laid down on me, eventually she fell asleep and so did Sasha, eventually I did as well. Hopefully Tia could fill the hole that Lia had taken with her when she left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rival blood**

**Sorry this took a while, I've got finals ya' know, and something happened and I was angry at myself for a while. Sorry if this is stale at all.**

* * *

We all woke up the next morning, a bit groggy but all fairly happy. I got up and Tia and I showered, something told me that Tia wanted to shower with me, because when I told her I was going to, she was going to say something but didn't. So I showered as she watched Sasha, and vice versa. When we finished, we both ate breakfast and decided to stop being recluses and go out into the plaza. Sasha was a bit nervous at first as we walked around, she would only allow me to carry her. As we walked into the plaza, I noticed a large crowd in a circle around two people inside the circle.

Tia and I walked over to the crowd and I looked over a couple people to see two fairly young boys about to fight, both of them looked like they were only 15, both very muscular and tall. One of them had an angry look on his face and the other had a calm, almost disgusted look on his face. The calm one wore glasses.

"Tia, who are those two?" I asked the typhlosion.

"That's Leon and Aidan."

"Why are they fighting?"

"They are both rivals, and it's best not to pick a fight with either of them, it's suicide."

"Why?"

"Both of them are extremely strong, they were both trained by Morgan."

"Why are they rivals?"

"To settle who's stronger, and it's almost always a stalemate."

"Why?" I usually ended up asking this question repeatedly.

"They usually both collapse at the same time. Aidan is the smart and calm one, whilst Leon is the angry and headstrong one."

"Shut up!" I heard one of them say, I looked over a few people's heads and watched as the two walked in a circle around each other.

"You're such an idiot Leon, you never think!" Aidan said.

"I don't need to!"

"Because you just think with your fists."

"You talk too much!" Leon said as he jumped at Aidan and hit him square in the jaw, Aidan quickly sidestepped after he got hit and kicked Leon in his shoulder.

They both backed away and continued their hesitant brawl of jumping at each other and taking hits, than dishing back a counter at the last second before jumping back again.

"You never learn, do you?" Aidan told him.

"I only fight, I don't need to learn."

"Look at you, you've got the eyes of a demon."

"This demon is going to kick your ass!" Leon said as he dove at him.

"As if!" Aidan told him as he intercepted him with a kick, Leon caught his leg and pulled him onto the ground, putting him into some kind of hold.

Aidan was quick to react, hitting Leon in the face with his elbow, and kicking him back while he was stunned. He pinned him to the ground and they butted heads together, then Leon kicked him off. The two got back up and continued their fight, both of them bleeding from their foreheads. The two both dashed at each other and threw one singular punch, both their fists intercepted each other and they reeled back, clutching their fists and cursing loudly. They both jumped at each other again, Leon coming from above as Aidan came from below with an uppercut. They would of made contact, that was before a certain blue canine caught both their fists.

Morgan sighed in discontent and threw them over herself and onto each other behind her.

"Don't you two idiots ever learn, I taught you how to fight because your father's wanted me to, not so you two could use each other as punching bags." Morgan said as she scolded them, I almost trembled in fear, Morgan's strength was limitless.

Just as Morgan began to scold them, two women burst through the crowd and walked over to Morgan.

"Thank you for breaking them apart." One of the women said to her.

"It's nothing, gotta keep these two from making the entirety of Haven coming down on us." Morgan told the two as she laughed, who I had deduced by now were Aidan and Leon's mothers.

The two mothers approached the two kids, who were continuing to wrestle on the ground, until their mothers pulled them apart by their ears, and off in opposite directions. The crown dispersed and only a few people remained, a group of young girls, pokemon and human alike, squealing and giggling furiously as they watched the two get pulled away.

"They've got fans." I said to myself, to which Tia nodded.

"Ah, David." I heard Morgan say as she walked over to me.

"Well well well, I knew you and Lia were a thing." She told me as she looked at Sasha, which shocked me at first, she usually didn't refer to Lia by her name, usually it was 'fluffball' or something along those lines.

"Yeah, her names Sasha."

"Cute. I'm sorry about what happened to Lia, I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"It's okay, it gave her a goal to strive for, to prove you wrong and that she wouldn't back down. In the end it made her better."

"You always have a way with saying things that just fascinates me." Morgan said as she laughed.

"Where's Zion?"

"Oh him, I was a bit _too_ rough on him last night, and he had to stay in bed." She told me with a mischievous wink, and a nudge.

Morgan walked off and Tia, Sasha, and I walked around, I decided that getting Sasha some clean air was a good idea. Inside of Haven was a huge garden, with a small pond and everything. Most of the grass types of Haven took care of it, along with a few fire types to help the plants grow. Haven was a prime example of the capabilities of humans and pokemon working together and living in harmony. We walked around the garden and sat in a small meadow and laid down, Tia didn't talk much since the whole fight. Other people and pokemon relaxed around the garden, there was an umbreon and espeon not too far away from us, they were cuddling up next to each other and it was a pretty cute thing to see.

"Tia, you're okay right?" I asked her as she sat close to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she laid back in the grass and sighed.

I checked on Sasha, who had just woken up from a nap, and was squirming around in my arms. Something surprised me, she had finally opened her eyes. She looked up at me and tilted her head in confusion, wondering who I was.

"Tia, her eyes are open." I told the typhlosion, who bolted up and looked at the shinx.

Sasha looked back at her and smiled, Tia began to tear up at first but wiped the tears away. Sasha struggled in my grip for me to put her down, I gently placed her in the grass and she she struggled to stand, her legs wobbled as she tried to step, before tipping over and falling backwards on her butt. Tia and I began to laugh and she smiled as she tried to walk again. She tried constantly until she tired herself out and gave up. I scooped her up in my arms and scratched her stomach with my finger, which made her giggle in delight, which I was sure was one of the cutest sounds I had ever heard, other than Lia's sneeze.

We sat there for a while and Tia curled up under my arm and we all fell asleep, we didn't think really anything off it... We're weird we've established this. Well I was woken up by a rather quiet voice, it sounded feminine, and almost resembled Lia's. It was so close to hers that it jolted me awake.

"Hello sleepyheads." The voice said, I sat up and looked around, but couldn't find the source.

"Hello?" I said as I looked around again, when I turned back to look in front of me, a serperior's head dangled upside down not very far from my head.

"Nice to see you're awake." She said as she giggled and slowly lowered her entire body from the tree she was hanging from.

"Hi... My name's David." I told her as I slowly woke Tia, much to her disapproval.

Sasha was laying down on her and Tia was cautious not to wake her up. Tia looked at the serperior and groaned before laying her head on my shoulder to sleep again.

"Well It's nice to meet you, my name is Lily."

"This is Tia and Sasha." I told her as I pointed to the two sleeping figures beside me.

"Sorry for waking you, but your fire type friend might not like getting water on her. You're sitting right next to a sprinkler." She told us, which seem to catch Tia's attention.

Tia quickly picked Sasha up into her arms and walked a fair distance away and somehow kept Sasha asleep whilst doing so.

"Don't worry, I was just warning you, it doesn't turn on until several hours from now." Lily said as she giggled.

Tia calmed down but was still on edge.

"Sorry for waking you two up anyway." She told us again.

"It's fine, how do you know about the sprinklers?" I asked her.

"I work here, I help keep everything clean and orderly, and make sure everything grows well." She told us as she looked around at the surrounding.

"He's back." She said quietly as she looked across the pond, a young boy was walking past.

It was Leon, scowling and ripping off the bandages on his arms and legs and throwing them in a trashcan as he walked by.

"What is he doing here?" Tia asked Lily.

"He comes here to train." She explained to us.

She was blushing for whatever reason as she watched him walk off. She sighed and turned back to us, to see that I was watching her and smirking.

"You like him hmm?" I asked her, which made her a bit nervous.

"Why haven't you told him?" I asked.

"I'm too shy."

"Obviously not if you went out of your way to talk to us."

"Well I wasn't confessing my love, I was just warning you about something."

"Just curious, but why do you like him?"

"Well, even though he's really stubborn and hardheaded, he's really sweet when no one is looking."

"Like how?"

"Well, one day when I was in here, he was meditating on a small rock and an eevee came and sat down on his lap. He kept ushering her to go away but the little thing just wanted to play, and eventually he gave in and played with her. He played hide and seek and a bunch of other games with her until she tuckered herself out and he let her sleep on his lap as he meditated again. Sometimes she will come by and play with him from time to time, and he can never tell her no. So no matter how tough he looks on the outside, he's just a sweetheart." She said as she reminisced.

"But... I can't do it, I'm sure he doesn't even know who I am, or is even interested in finding anyone." She added sadly.

"Lily, I think you should try to become friends with him first, then when you feel like it's time, tell him. You're really nice and sweet and we haven't even talked for five minutes, so I'm sure he'll love being around you." Tia told her as she sat down beside me and held my hand, Lily shook her head a couple times and then sighed.

"Okay." She said as she slithered off in the direction Leon went.

"Should we follow?" I asked Tia.

"Yeah, just for good measure." She told me as we walked in the same direction.

We walked for a little while until we reached a clearing, it was littered with battered trees and broken boulders, it looked like a battlefield. In the middle of the field is where Lily stood, Leon was sitting at the top of a boulder, meditating.

"L-L-leon?" She asked, Leon opened one eye and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You do know me right? Lily? I'm one of the caretakers here."

"Ah yes, I know, you usually watch me mediate and train. How are you?"

"Good... I watched your fight, you were close to winning."

"I would of... If it hadn't been for that damn wench." He said, referring to his mother or Morgan.

"I think she just cares about you, and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"And how would you know about how she thinks?"

"Well... It's because I feel the same way, I don't like seeing you get hurt, it makes me sad."

"Why is it that it affects you personally?"

"Because I don't like seeing anyone get hurt."

There was a moment of silence and Leon just looked at her, strangely confused.

"Most people don't like me or don't even want to be around me, why do you care about me?"

"Because I want to get to know you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you're not like everyone else says you are. It's not right for them to think immediately that you are a bad person, when you aren't."

"I'm not sure why you think differently then the others do, but okay."

"I want to get to know you better, I know there's a lot more to you than it seems."

"So please, let me be your friend!"

"Okay, Lily was it? I accept your offer... I'm not used to this."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Well, you are nice, but I do not see how you would want to be friends with me, who is uhh..."

"Rowdy and Ogreish? I don't care about that, that doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"Why do you always fight with Aidan?" Lily asked him.

"He's just a stuck up jerk who thinks he's better than everyone, and everyone just tails him like he's some celebrity."

"That still doesn't explain why you fight him."

"I just want everyone to recognize me as well, and to stop treating me like some criminal."

"Beating people up wont change that."

"Then what will?"

"Well, helping out a lot will, and being nicer to people. I don't think Aidan is as bad as you think he is either."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he helps out a lot, and he's nice to everyone, I think the only reason he's mean to you is because you pick fights with him."

Leon jumped from his boulder and walked towards Lily, who was getting very nervous. He walked over to her and crossed his arms and sighed.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not good at these type of things." Leon groaned.

"Well, wanna go get something to eat?" Lily asked him.

"Uh, sure." Leon said, Lily tugged him along with a small vine that wrapped around his hand.

He followed her, he didn't seem like he had a choice.

"He talks weird." Tia whispered to me as they walked off.

"Yeah, I noticed." I said as I got up, noticing Sasha was squirming around in her sleep.

"Let's get back to the room, I've got a feeling she's going to be hungry soon." I told Tia as I began to walk down the path out of the garden.

She sighed, catching up to me and latching herself to my free arm.

"Mine." Tia whispered jokingly as I sighed and pulled her along.

"Yours." I added as we walked, making her almost squeal in delight.

We walked out and through the plaza, I had glanced over to my right and I saw Leon and Lily. He was rather awkward about it all and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Tia and I continued to walk through the plaza and eventually got to our room, where we both plopped down and relaxed. Sasha woke up later and began to whine, so my assumption was right. We fed her and she played around on the floor for a bit, stumbling around whilst trying to stand up. When she tuckered herself out, I picked her up in my hands and let her lay down on me.

"You just sleep all the time, you're not far off from your mother... Well, mothers." I told her as she laid down on my chest and used her paw to poke my nose.

I played around a bit with her just to make her happy and hear her giggle, I couldn't get enough of it, it made me so happy. She put her paws on my face and nibbled on my nose, then she tried to climb up onto the top of my head. I stopped her and put her back onto my chest, she whined to get back onto my head but I didn't let her. I rubbed her head and ears and she giggled happily, I let her nibble on my finger for a bit before pulling it away from her. She was so playful and innocent, just like her mother. I was getting tired, but I didn't want to just leave Sasha there.

"Tia, could you come hold her for a while, I'm getting kinda drowzy." I told the typhlosion, who happily obliged.

Tia picked her up and held her for a while, so I decided I'd take a nap. Tia was going to watch her and she told me she would eventually come join me. I swear I'm a narcoleptic. I laid down in my bed face first and grabbed a pillow, I was so used to sleeping with someone that I couldn't sleep without my arm around something or someone. I started to think about Lia a bit, and some things she used to do, that I didn't notice were really small attempts at confessing to me.

* * *

"David?" I heard Lia call for me from my bedroom.

"Yes?" I said as I peered inside, she was laying across the bed and looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Kinda, I'm just a little sad, could you hold me?" She asked sweetly.

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, she laid her head down on my lap and I rubbed her big ears. She got closer to me and sat down on my lap, she laid her head on my shoulder and I hugged her tightly to comfort her.

"David, do you think anyone will ever like me?" She asked me sadly.

"Of course Lia, I know it."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it, you're really sweet and nice, someone is bound to like you."

"Thank you David, that helps."

"Your welcome, I'll always be here to help you okay."

"David, I love you." She said as she nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you too." I told her as I held her close to me.

Eventually she fell asleep on me, so I let her down and placed her on the bed so she could sleep. When I let go of her, she would cry in her sleep, so I laid there with her and held her, so she would be happy.

* * *

After reminiscing for a while, fell asleep, only to wake up not long after to hear Sasha crying. I got up and went to check on her, my heart dropped when I found her in the middle of the room, which looked like a storm had come through.

"Tia!?" I yelled out as I ran up to Sasha and held her in my arms.

She calmed down but continued to cry, she was fine, thank arceus for that at least. But where was Tia? The walls had burn marks on them, like Tia was fighting with someone. I ran over to the door, which was busted off it's hinges. I looked outside and found a couple drops of blood. Leading towards the right, where her old lover used to be.

"Oh god, I've got to save Tia."


	14. Chapter 14 (Blood warning)

**Chapter 14**

**Blood on stone**

**Warning: Blood, and a lot of it. This chapter is not for the faint of heart. If you can't handle things that are violent or bloody, please refrain from reading. If you can't handle stuff like that, I'll summarize what happened in the next chapter for everyone who did not read this one due to it being too gruesome. To be honest this entire chapter is just gruesome and messed up.**

* * *

I ran in the direction of where Tia used to live, with her drunk abusive boyfriend. Before crashing inside, I covered Sasha so that if he was there on the opposite side of the door, he would hit me first and not her. I busted the door open with a kick and the inside of the room was a mess, beer bottles littered everywhere, trash left all over, old moldy food laying around. I covered Sasha's nose so she wouldn't have to smell how terrible it was inside. I looked around the apartment, every room was empty, and the bedroom was a bigger mess than most of it. I looked around for any traces of Tia, I couldn't think of anyone besides him taking her. I looked around the room but still couldn't find anything, Sasha had stopped crying, but was struggling for me to put her down.

"I can't right now sweetie, it's not safe here." I told her, but still she continued to squirm.

I let her down and she sniffed the ground around the bottom of the bed, then she disappeared underneath it. I got on my knees and looked under the bed for her, she was pawing at the ground and whining, I grabbed her from underneath the bed and moved the bed out of the way.

"Come on Sasha, help me find mommy." I told the little shinx as I let her down and she sniffed around the floor.

She continued to paw and whine at that same spot so I decided to investigate into it, I pushed her out of the way a bit and rubbed my hands across the floor. My hand caught onto a little hole, I put my finger through it and pulled as hard as I could, and a small trapdoor opened up. It had a ladder and lead not that far down, there was a faint light at the bottom. I couldn't bring Sasha with me, I couldn't bring her into a possibly harmful situation. I needed to get her somewhere safe, where someone could watch her. I had remembered that Mark lived two rooms down, Lia and I went visit him once, I grabbed Sasha and ran out the apartment and to Mark's. I knocked on the door and anxiously waited for him to get the door, he opened it up and was fairly surprised to see me holding a shinx he had never seen before.

"Mark, I need your help, all I need is for you to watch Sasha while I'm gone, it's really important and there's not much time."

"Wait what?" He asked as he let me inside his room.

Brie was laying down on the couch, with the two eevee she had not too long ago. She looked at me and was just as confused as Mark was. I explained to them that Tia had gone missing and that I needed to find her, but couldn't bring Sasha. I put Sasha down next to Brie and she started crying, so I gave her a little talk so she would hopefully understand.

"Sasha, Daddy needs to go find Mommy okay? I'll go get her soon, just stay here with Brie, she's nice and you can play with her kids until I get back. Be good okay? I'll be back sweetie." I told her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead and I quickly walked out.

I heard her whine but I didn't stop, I needed to find Tia quickly, I had no clue on what was happening to her. When I got to the room again, I looked around for some sort of light, luckily the guy was a smoker, so he several lighters sitting around. I grabbed one and put it in my pocket before running into his bedroom and slowly lowering myself down the ladder. It took me an entire minute to climb all the way down, and I was going as fast as I could. I had no clue how he had some sort of secret room, but it seemed reasonable being Haven was built out of an old and abandoned train station. When my feet finally touched the ground, I pulled out the lighter and turned it on, the small flicker of a light didn't help in this eternal darkness. The only way to go is a long hallway that had a really dim light at the end, but I couldn't see farther than that. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, then slowed down the farther I got, I didn't want him to know I was coming. When I reached the end of the tunnel, it ended in a old subway station. The sides where the rails were, were filled with water, and the only source of light was a littered around the terminal. The only other thing was an iron door on the other side of the room. I cautiously walked up to it, looking around the pillars to make sure I wasn't being watched, then opened up the door. What I found inside was so disturbing that the word disturbing wasn't enough to describe it. There was a fucking shrine to Tia inside, there were pictures of her lining the walls and some of the pictures were taken even after she left him. I was scratched out of them or ripped off.

"If he loved her so much, why did he abuse her? It doesn't make sense." I said to myself, right as something blunt and very hard hit the back of my head, my vision went black and I collapsed.

I didn't dream at all, but I acknowledged I was unconscious, someone had knocked me out and I had a pretty good idea of who. When I woke up, It took a while for my eyes to open, my head hurt like hell. I could feel something warm dripping down the back of my head, probably my blood.

"David!"

My eyes shot open, I was in a larger room, it was filled with candles and just as fucked up as the shrine. The room looked like a medieval torture chamber but I knew better to think that, it was probably the worst case in this scenario, some sort of sex dungeon. I tried to move but found that my hands were bound behind me, I was tied to a metal pipe. Upon further inspection of the room I found Tia, in just about the same case as me, but she was drenched. It was probably so she couldn't use any fire to get herself out.

"Tia, where are we?" I asked the typhlosion, who was crying hysterically.

"Please don't look at me, not like this." She said as she looked away and tried to shrivel up so I couldn't see her.

Her body was bruised, she had a few cuts along her arms and legs. She curled her legs up so I could not see past them, which to me indicated that something probably happened, he had most likely forced himself on her. The marks along the floor and beside her, and the items on the table not far from her only confirmed my suspicions.

"Tia... Did he?" I asked her, she whined and nodded before looking away in shame.

"You evil fuck! Come out of where you're hiding! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I tried to break the rope bounding my hands to the pole, I was so angry that I had to keep from biting my tongue off.

That bastard finally walked out from another room, of course wearing that same trashy clothes as last time. He smiled evilly as he walked over to me and bent down. He was weary to keep his distance.

"Yeah come closer, I fucking dare you." I told him as I attempted to get in his face, but he was just out of reach.

"You can't do anything in your position, shut up kid." He told me, I could smell the heavy amount of alcohol on his breath.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out these off."

"You keep trying then, give me more reasons to kill you, the only reason I've kept you alive so far is so you could watch."

"Watch what?"

"This."

He got up and walked over to Tia.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

He looked back at me and smiled before bending down next to Tia and rubbing her face, she whined and tried to pull away but he held her there, then he started putting his hands all over her. He was getting dangerously close to between her legs. I struggled and struggled against the rope as much as I could, I couldn't break it. I could cut it but I didn't have anything sharp, I could burn it... The lighter! I pulled the lighter from my back pocket and turned it on, I could burn through the rope, but It could burn me as well. I still turned the lighter on and put the flame under the rope, I could feel the heat from the fire, the rope started to burn away and I was finally able to break them off. I hid the fact that I did from the other two so I could lay a trap, if he was drunk, I could irritate him really easily, then attack him. I racked my brain for the stupidest insults I could make to piss him off.

"Hey you ugly dick hound!"

"Look over here you lazy ass goblin!"

"White trash ass clown!"

That one caught his attention, he turned from Tia and walked back over to me, bending down to get up in my face.

"Shut up kid, before I kill you."

"Try it." I said as I pulled my arms out from behind the bar and grabbed his face with my right hand, slamming my other fist into his stomach.

I pushed him backwards and he landed on his back, I got up and ran over to Tia so I could undo her restraints, but the guy put me in a chokehold and pulled me away. I elbowed him in the stomach and he let go, I turned around and hit him with a right hook. He stumbled backwards but shook it off, he grabbed for something in his pocket and pulled out a knife, maybe around 5 inches long.

"What's wrong kid? Afraid of getting cut?"

"No, I was just about to ask you that."

He lunged at me with the knife but I was able to sidestep and knock it out of his hand and across the room. He tried to run and grab it but I tackled him to the ground, we rolled around a bit and he was able to use his body weight to put me on the bottom. He tried to grab my throat but I punched him in his and kicked him off of me, I scrambled for the knife and grabbed it before I heard a lot bang and felt a searing pain in my thigh. I dropped the knife and grabbed for the wound in my leg, it felt like being stung fifty beedril, I held the wound to keep it from making me bleed out. He had shot me with a small pistol, a 9mm I guessed.

"Now, be a good boy and stay there." He told me as he spit out some blood and put the gun down on the table.

"Tell me... If you love her so much... why would you hurt her and abuse her?" I asked him as my vision began to blur.

"Love? I just want her all to myself, she does as I tell her to, for me and me only."

"She's not an object for you to control!"

"Shut up before I shoot your other thigh!"

He walked over to Tia and began to touch her again, he forced her to kiss him but Tia tried to force him away.

"Fuck, I can't stand with the bullet in my leg." I thought as I tried to push myself up, I needed to get the bullet out somehow.

I eyed the knife in my hand and knew what I had to do, I made sure that I wouldn't scream and that I wouldn't bite my tongue in the process, I took the knife and slowly inserted the tip into the wound. I felt the bullet and braced myself before using the knife to dig the bullet out. The pain was excruciating, my mind screamed for me to stop, but I continued to dig it out. When the bullet was finally close to the surface, I pulled it out with my fingers and threw it away from me. My leg was going to bleed even worse now, but at least I could move better. I turned back to Tia to find him doing something that pained me even more than pulling the bullet out. His hand was in between her legs as he forcefully kissed her.

I clenched my fists so hard that I had cut my skin, I pushed myself up and lunged at him, grabbing both his arms and veering him in the opposite direction. I pushed him into the ground and put my knee between his shoulderblades and pulled his arms back, slowly dislocating his arms in the process. He screamed for me to let him go, to show mercy, no mercy for someone as sick and twisted as him. His arms both dislocated with a loud crack, his arms went limp and I let him fall on his face. He started screaming but I tuned him out, I took the knife and cut off Tia's restraints. She tried to stand up but I didn't let her, I picked her up in my arms and tried to carry her out. I stepped over the guy and he tried to drag himself towards us.

"You're lucky I don't kill you now, I should, no one would miss you."

"You can't kill, you don't have the balls."

"Oh really?" I said as I limped over to where the knife was, picked it up, and dangled it over his head.

If it fell it would pierce his skull.

"Try me." I said as I stood on his hand so he couldn't move.

I could see the fear in his eyes, I wasn't going to kill him, as much as he did deserve it. He needed to feel the fear that Tia did. I picked my foot off of his hand but for good measure, I threw the knife into his hand, piercing it. He screamed out in pain as he tried to move his arms, forgetting that they were both dislocated.

"You fuck!"

I ignored him, and continued to walk, making sure Tia was okay. She just cried into my shirt.

"I should of got that shinx too!"

I stopped, waiting for what he was about to say.

"Yeah her, little fuck wouldn't stop crying. I should of brought her here too, and done the same that I did to Tia."

I gently put Tia down, she urged me to ignore him, but I brushed her off.

"What was her name?... Sasha!" He said evilly as I stood over him.

"One, don't you ever say my daughter's name." I said as I stepped on the knife, embedding it deeper into his hand, before pulling it out.

"Two, don't you ever threaten my daughter." I said as I threw the knife into his other hand, stepping on it again and having it pierce that hand too.

"If I ever find out you came near my daughter, or Tia, I _will_ kill you." I said as I brought my heel down on his head, knocking his jaw into the cement, knocking him unconscious.

I left him there and turned back into the small hallway that laid to that fucked up shrine room, I picked up Tia in my arms again and slowly walked out. We went through the shrine room and I made sure to throw the candles on the pictures and burn every single one. Tia didn't talk, my vision was starting to blur and I was having a hard time not falling over. I was losing too much blood.

"David?" Tia asked me as I set her down and collapsed up against a pillar.

"I've lost too much blood, I can barely see past you." I told her as I held myself there, but collapsed on my butt.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"Go get help from Zenith."

"But what about you?"

"I'll cauterize the wound, just go make sure Zenith knows about this, he'll get us both medical help."

"David?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I told her as I hugged her and we kissed before she ran down the tunnel and up to the ladder out.

"Now, to stop this." I said as I looked down at the bleeding hole in my leg, I grabbed one of the candles closes to me and prepared to put it into the wound.

Cauterizing it would stop the bleeding by burning the wound and making it close up, but it was going to be extremely painful, I'll probably pass out after I finish doing it. I slowly put the candle up to the wound and pushed it onto it, it felt just as painful as when I was shot. I was finally able to scream now, I yelled so loud that I thought that I would lose my voice all at once. When I finished, my vision was even worse, and I could slowly feel myself beginning to pass out.

"I can't die, I needed to be there for Sasha, she can't lose her dad too, and Tia, she's gone through too much." I thought to myself as I fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**Recovery**

**(I've decided I'll end haven somewhere around 20+ chapters, 25 at the most.)**

**To all the people who didn't read the last chapter due to blood or other reasons, Tia was kidnapped by her old Ex, David finds where he's hiding her, goes to save her, gets restrained as ex does things to them, break restraints and gets shot, wounds ex, frees Tia, passes out.**

* * *

When I woke up, I had thought I was dead. Instead I was in a hospital bed, I had an IV in my arm, and I was wearing the hospital robes. I tried to get up, but found the region near my torso was oddly heavy. I pulled the blankets up to find Tia desperately clinging to me as she slept. The fur on her face was matted, like she was crying.

"She hasn't left your bed since you got here."

I looked over to the door to find Zenith standing there, he was wearing his doctor uniform and he looked fairly tired for whatever reason.

"What's wrong? Lost some sleep over me?"

"No, Syra had her baby last night."

"Congrats."

"It's a boy, he's just a cute little mass of fluff, I can barely see his front legs sometimes." He said as he laughed.

"What's his name?"

"Zach."

"Z names for a zorua, how original."

"Shut up before I unplug your life support."

"Please don't, this one wont survive without me." I said as I pointed to Tia and rubbed her head.

She woke up with a cute yawn and looked around the room, then looked at me, then she started crying.

"You idiot! I thought you died!"

"Well I-"

"No! I couldn't live without you and Sasha can't afford to lose her dad too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't risk your life for me ever again!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I would do... I love you so much." She said as she hugged me and kissed me several times.

"I love you too Tia."

"Well now that you two are okay, I'll be taking my leave, Serene was hard enough, I don't know how he will be. Hopefully not too much like his mother." Zenith said as he walked out.

"By the way, Sasha is still with Mark."He said as he peered back in from the hallway and closed the door behind him.

I pulled the IV out of my arm, and got up and stretched. The hole in my leg was repaired with a scar as a reminder, the burn marks on my hand had turned into minor scars, but that didn't bother me. My clothes were repaired and were left out for me, I got undressed, even though I knew Tia was watching. I really didn't care at this point, when I had all my clothes back on, I turned back to her to find that she was giving me a rather seductive look.

"You had to do that now and get me all worked up?" She told me as she jumped off from the bed and walked up to me, giving me kiss on the cheek and hugging me.

"Tia, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, do you feel safe?"

"Yes, I feel safe."

"If it's okay with me asking, what did he do?"

"He did some things I wasn't proud of being a part of, he took pictures. He forced himself on me, at least he used protection, I wont be inheriting anything from him."

"Well that's good at the least."

"Let's go get Sasha, she's missing her mother." I told Tia as held her hand and we walked out the room.

We walked out the room and I had to check myself out from the hospital in Haven, which I had no clue existed.

"David sir? Zenith asked for me to tell you to meet him in room 75." The lady behind the counter told me.

"Thank you miss." I told her as Tia and I walked in that direction.

We walked to the room and walked inside, strapped to the table was none other than Tia's half dead abusive ex.

"Well, I'm sorry for you two having to meet him again, but I assure you it will be the last." Zenith told me as he walked to me and Tia.

"Keep your boyfriend restrained bitch." I heard the douche say to Tia.

"Oh keep me restrained? I think you are worrying about the wrong threat, Tia is the one who should be restrained." I told him as I pretended to hold the typhlosion back, and purposely letting her loose.

Tia calmly walked over to him and glared at him, her back lit up with a giant flame that made the room sweltering hot. Before she did anything, the flames simmered down as quickly as they started.

"Nah, not worth having to make the janitors clean up your ashes, they've got better things to do." She told him as she walked back over to me and hugged me.

"So, what did you plan on doing?" I asked Zenith.

"Well, you remember Jasmine right? The delphox who worked on door duty? She's capable of wiping memories to whatever extent she wants." Zenith told me.

"When we introduce someone new to Haven and they don't want to live here, we wipe their memory of Haven and everything that pertains to Haven, so they couldn't rat on us." He told me, only now had I noticed the delphox on the other side of the room, looking over at us. She walked over to us and introduced herself to Tia, who wasn't too happy about her being close to me.

"I didn't know you knew her David? You have quite the connections down here." She said as she sighed.

"We still haven't been able to go out for lunch once." She told me, which was making things very hostile between her and Tia.

"I'm sorry but, I don't really have the time, raising a baby and recovering from what happened." I told her, the delphox was obviously not pleased at all.

"Your lose." She told me as she went and sat back down, relaying me a telekinesis message as she did.

"You're missing out on some real fun, you wont regret."

"Sorry, I'm sure you can find somebody, I already have so I'm taken." I told her right back through telekinesis.

She groaned from the other side of the room and returned to glaring at me. Zenith explained that by the time Mr. Douche was fully healed, they would wipe his memories of Tia, myself, Sasha, and all of Haven. So he would no longer be our problem, then they would just drop him off somewhere on the surface. As we walked out, Tia stopped me and looked at Jasmine.

"If you're going to flirt with someone who's already taken, try not to look so desperate." Tia told her before giving her the middle finger and walking out.

"That was a bit much don't you think?" I asked Tia as we walked out.

"She needs to lay off my man." Tia said as her back flared up a bit.

"Geez, I'm not going to leave you. I didn't go and save you to leave you for someone else."

"She needed to learn," she said as she grabbed my butt and squeezed it painfully hard, "that this ass is _mine_."

"You need to chill out Tia."

"Chill... CHILL?! Do you really want to know what would help me _chill_?"

"_YOU_!" She said as she pointed at my crotch.

"Then I'll practically be a FUCKING ICE TYPE." She said as she stomped alongside me.

"Tia, we have a baby living with us, if you want to do that, we would need some time away from Sasha."

"I love Sasha like she's my blood daughter, but David I want my own kid too." Tia told me as she put her face into my shirt.

"And you will, just slow down, we both are recovering from all that still and you need to recover more than I do."

"Fine." She said as she sighed and held my hand.

We walked down the long halls of Haven until we reached Mark's room, I knocked on the door and Mark opened it up.

"Where. have. you. been." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I was shot in my thigh and had to burn the wound close. So you can probably tell I've been out of commission."

I could hear Sasha begin to whine, she must of heard my voice. Mark let me in and Sasha walked towards me as fast as she could make herself. I scooped her up in my arms and hug the little shinx the best I could without hurting her. She giggled and smiled as I held her in my arms. She noticed Tia and she began to cry and squirm in my arms, she jumped out of my arms and into Tia's.

"Mommy!" She kept saying, as she cried in Tia's arms and nuzzled her.

"Did she just say her first words?" I asked Tia, who was beginning to cry.

"Yes, Mommy is alright." Tia said as she hugged the shinx.

"Thank you Mark, I appreciate you watching her." I told him as I gave him a hand shake.

Tia and I walked back to our room, which was miraculously clean somehow, I guessed Zenith had someone tidy up for us. We walked in and I closed and locked the door behind us, after what happened, I was going to be a freak about having everything locked. Tia sat down on the couch, holding Sasha in her arms and rocking her to sleep. I guess now was the time for the big question, I don't know why I was making this such a big deal, she wouldn't say no. I sat next to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes David?"

"Tia?"

"Yes... What is it?"

"Let's get married!"

She looked shocked, she began to cry and she hugged me.

"Yes David!" She said as she kissed me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You just went through hell!"

"If I went through all that, and then the one I loves tells me he wants to get married, I wouldn't have even been affected by what happened."

"Honestly David, had it not been for your good looks and great personality, Lia would have never screwed you." She said as she sighed.

"Do you want me to call it off?"

"No!"

We both started laughing and Sasha began to giggle with us. Sasha fell asleep eventually as we all cuddled on the couch.

"We both need showers." Tia said as she kissed my cheek.

We both got up and I careful put Sasha down on the bed so she could sleep, Tia decided that she wasn't going to shower without me in there with her.

"No foolin' around Tia" I said as I occasionally had to slap her hand away from me, she would giggle and hiss at me jokingly.

"Oh come on, please?" She would tell me as she would give me the begging eyes, which I was somehow able to fight off.

When we finished showering, she was a bit annoyed by me, but I just brushed her off. We both laid down and she cuddled up next to me, Sasha woke up and played around on us and in between us.

"Mommy Mommy!" She said happily as she nuzzled Tia.

Sasha turned towards me and tried to find out what my name was, or what to call me.

"Daddy?" I tried to get her to say.

"Daddy? Daddy!" She said happily as she nuzzled my face and played around on me.

It was enough to even make me cry. We all laid there for a while until we all fell asleep. Sasha was curled up underneath my neck, Tia was laying against my chest as I held her. Even though the last couple days have been a mess, I'm happy that it made us a stronger family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Family time.**

**(Yesterday *June 5th* was Vulpix day so I decided to introduce one later on in the chapter, I'm a tad bit late though.) ****I've decided that if people want lemon in this story, I'll add it as a bonus chapter at the end, the act will happen over a small time skip, and then in the bonus chapter I'll write it. So it's completely optional to read it or not.**

* * *

The next couple days went by very slowly, we were supposed to spend time in bed for the week. Sasha was having none of that, she was all over the place, running around the rooms and yelling "Mommy!" or "Daddy!" as she did, trying to get us to play with her. She started to learn a few new words too. We tried to play with her but we couldn't keep up with the little girl, she's a ball of energy, almost literally. Her hunger, it's almost impossible to satisfy her. She eats just about 5-8 times a day, after that she runs around till she passes out. Tia took every chance she could when we were alone or when Sasha was sleeping to flirt with me.

"Come on, she's sleeping, why not?" She asked me as we laid down on the couch and watched TV.

"Do you want to risk the chance of her waking up and seeing?" I hissed as she sighed.

"You're the stalest person ever."

"Good thing to tell your soon to be husband."

She just groaned and laid down on my chest.

"We will have to get a new room soon, when Sasha gets older she's going to want to sleep alone."

"Yeah, I talked to Zenith about it, there are a few empty two bedroom rooms that we can take."

"And you know what that means when we get our own room alone right?" She said as she gave me the seductive look.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, I think about other things too."

"Like what?"

"What's for dinner, when will we get the chance to screw, when are we gonna sleep, when will we kiss, when is the marriage, David."

"The everyday thoughts of Tia!"

"Oh shut up."

"Daddy!" I heard Sasha say, she ran out from my bedroom where she was playing.

She ran up to us and jumped up onto the couch with us, she was covered in my socks. Being she was an electric type, wool items like socks got stuck to her a lot, so more often then not she had socks stuck to her.

"Hungry!" Sasha said as she pawed my face.

"Ah Sasha, It's 'I'm hungry'" I told her, my goal was to get her to learn how to speak in full sentences beside a few words.

"I'm.. hungry." She struggled to say.

"That's my girl." I said as I pulled the socks off her and rubbed her cheek, which made her giggle.

Tia got off me and she held Sasha as I went and cooked something for her, Sasha had developed a lot more, she could eat solid stuff now. Her favorite thing so far was fish, kinda ironic, you know her being a feline and all. Well as soon as she smelt me cooking it, she started yelling my name and she darted into the kitchen and started pawing at my legs for the food.

"Calm down Sasha, it's almost done." I told her as I leaned down and scratched her ears as the fish cooked on the pan.

She continued to whine and paw at my leg as I cooked, when I finally finished, she looked like she was ready to eat the entire plate and my hands with it. I set it down for her and she literally destroyed the poor fish, I'd hate to be a magikarp in her eyes. After messily gobbling down the fish, she yawned and her eyes got droopy, like she was tired. I put the plate in the sink and picked her up in my arms and carried her into the living room. She yawned a couple more times and rested her head against my chest, her eyes began to lazily close until she fell asleep.

Amazing, it still amazes me that she exists because of me, that I took part in what was her creation. I remembered Lia telling me about how her father, a luxray, was very silent in her life. He didn't talk much but he cared for her immensely, more often then not, when she would get in trouble he was there to rescue her. She told me that in a way I resembled her father, at first I was quiet and seemed almost uncaring but deep down still cared for her. The thought of Sasha's mother was making me cry, I tried to wipe the tears away but it just kept coming. I felt Sasha move in my arms, she woke up and placed her paws on my chest so she could inspect why my face was leaking. She licked my cheek a couple times and nuzzled my face, this only increased my crying, my daughter was trying to comfort me.

"Daddy." She said as she smiled and nuzzled me a couple more times before going back to sleep in the nook of my folded arms.

"Dammit, stop crying on her." I said as I attempted to cease my tears, Sasha needed her sleep, and she din't need to see her father crying.

I finally got the deluge to stop, noticing I had coated my shirt with my tears. Tia finally walked in from the bathroom and silently walked over to me.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered quietly, making sure not to wake the shinx sleeping in my arms.

"I was just thinking about Lia." I told her, she sighed and cradled my head against her chest.

I didn't want to bring up Lia, being that it just made things awkward being I was still crying over my dead... I'm not sure what to call Lia, my lover, my wife, or my girlfriend. I finally rested on lover. Like I said, it's kind of awkward crying over my deceased lover in front of my fiance. I mean, she understood that I should be sad about Lia, but it just felt really awkward. I loved the two of them so much, and honestly things would be complicated if Lia was still here. I was almost disgusted by myself when I thought about that, like it was a good thing Lia died. That sweet luxray didn't deserve to die, shit she didn't deserve anything but good things, she was purely innocent. I still kicked myself for not realizing earlier that she was pregnant, and that she was in love with me, I could of made sure she stayed home and not come with me. Even if I had to suffer lethal wounds, if it meant she would still be alive, I would do it one hundred fold. There were nights where I would think she was laying next to me in bed because I would feel her fur, but when I woke up, it was just Sasha. The little shinx was almost exactly like her mother, the sweet innocent smile and giggle, beautiful eyes, and lovable personality.

"David?" Tia whispered, I was staring at the wall for a while and being unresponsive.

"Sorry."

"I'm worried about you sweetie."

"I'm okay, just need to try not to think about it."

"Let's do something today." Tia told me.

"But we are supposed to stay in bed."

"Screw that, I want to go visit Syra." She told me as she walked over to the door.

Tia and I had an agreement that neither of us would leave the house without each other, mostly because Tia was too paranoid after everything that happened, and that I was constantly worried about her. I sighed and carefully got up, followed her out the door with Sasha in my arms. I closed and locked the door behind me as she stood there impatiently, tapping her foot in an anxious manner. We began to walk to Zenith's room, Tia clung to me as we walked there. When we got there, Serene was the one to open up the door for us. She shushed us before we walked inside. Zenith was sitting on the couch with Syra, who was holding the zorua she had a few days ago. She smiled at us and quietly called us over to look at him, he was all snuggled up next to her, fast asleep.

"I thought you two were supposed to be staying still for a while?" Zenith quietly asked us.

"She was having none of that." I said to him as I pointed at Sasha, who was beginning to wake up.

Serene was pretty excited to see Sasha wake up and to be actually able to do stuff with her. Sasha looked around at us, then she stared at Serene, who had an excited look in her eyes. Sasha continued to give her a confused look, Sasha pawed my arms which meant she wanted me to put her down. I put her down and she walked over to Serene, sniffing her and just walking in a circle around her. She finally stopped and nuzzled Serene's leg, Serene was ecstatic, she picked Sasha up in her arms and hugged her.

"Serene, remember that she's still a baby, be gentle with her." Syra whispered to her, Serene nodded and she walked into her bedroom with Sasha still in her arms.

I was nervous about not being able to see Sasha but I trusted Serene to take care of her. Tia went and sat down beside Syra to talk to her while Zenith pulled me aside to talk.

* * *

"Syra, does it hurt?" I asked the zoroark, who was utterly fixated by the zorua asleep in her arms.

"Having a baby?"

"Mhm."

"Well yeah, you helped Lia with her's didn't you? It is for a while but it eventually fades away, better to just try and get it over as quick as possible."

"Oh..."

"Don't tell me that your-"

"No!.. Well, maybe not yet, maybe sometime in the future."

"David is quite the lady's man." She said with a grin as she nudged me.

"He's kind of an idiot sometimes..."

"But you still love him."

"Well yeah, he's just really kind and sweet, added on with being handsome."

"You and Lia were like his little two girl fanclub."

"Oh shut it... I kept the feelings quiet when Lia told me that she already had feelings for him."

"That must of been rough."

"It kind of was, I'm not happy that Lia's gone, she saw me as her older sister."

"Yeah, she was really sweet."

"So... have you and David... you know?" Syra asked me with a mischievous smile.

"No, he refuses to with Sasha still in the apartment with us, but he doesn't trust her being out of his sight most of the time."

"He's a natural dad." Syra said as she laughed.

* * *

"David."

"Yeah, what did you need."

"How long until you think you'll be better?"

"Maybe by the end of the week."

"Good, new job."

"But... I understand that you need me but I don't feel comfortable leaving Sasha and Tia alone. What if I die? What will they do?"

"I can make sure their room is under surveillance. I won't allow you to die, if things get nasty, I'll throw myself in the way."

"I don't want you dying either."

"Don't care, I'm kind of the leader of an underground civilization, I'm kind of the main target."

"Just... Who are we going after?"

"A woman and her gallade."

"How are they able to restrain pokemon?"

"Special restrains, hard to explain. Ghost types are kept in rooms with very thick walls and doors, they can only faze through things for a few seconds, they'll die if they stop fazing midway through the wall. Ground types are kept in special rooms made of iron to keep from getting out. They have a lot of different things to contain them."

"So I'm guessing the two are locked up somewhere?"

"Yes, also we are getting an umbreon who is also there."

"What happened to who it was with?"

"He's dead."

I sighed and shook my head, what a fucked up reason to die over, just because of love. Someone seriously needed to stop how the country is being run so tyrannically.

"So are you up to it?"

"I'd have to make sure Tia is okay with it."

Almost on cue, Tia tugged on my shirt to get my attention.

"David, let's go, I'm getting hungry." She told me as she hugged me.

"Okay, let me go get Sasha."

Just as I said that Serene walked out with Sasha, who was covered in an assortment of bows and ribbons. She had a little bow on her ear and a ribbon on her tail right where it connected to her butt, she looked like one of the cutest things I had ever seen. She looked extremely happy as she strutted around me, showing off her new look.

"You like how that looks Sasha?" I asked her as I scooped her up and into my arms.

She nodded happily as she rested in my arms, Serene was happy that she liked the look.

"She can keep them, I used to wear them when I was little, but they aren't big enough for me anymore" Serene told us happily.

"Say thank you Sasha." I ushered the shinx to tell her.

"Thank you!" She said happily as she snuggled herself into the nook in my arms.

Serene had trouble containing her happiness as she almost danced around me. Tia and I said goodbye as we left their room and headed towards ours. Sasha was still relaxing in my arms but would occasionally swap between me or Tia holding her. We walked down the hallway and then Tia suddenly stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked her, she was bent down near the floor next to a small pokemon crying silently against the wall, I got a closer look to find out it was a vulpix.

"What's wrong?" I asked Tia.

"She said she's lost and she can't find her mother."

"Maybe we should help her."

"Yeah, let me try and talk to her." Tia told me as she handed Sasha to me, who was equally curious of the crying fox.

"Sweetie, do you know where your parent's room is?" Tia asked her.

"No." She said as she continued to cry.

"Well, what do they look like?"

"Mom is a ninetails, and dad is a human."

"We can help you find them if you like?"

"Really?" She asked us as her crying slowed down.

"Yes, just come with us, we'll help you find them."

"But mom told me never to talk to strangers, and not to go with them."

"Well then I wont be a stranger, let's be friends."

"You'll be my friend?"

"Yes, so will they." Tia said as she pointed at me and Sasha.

"Who are they?"

"Well, he's David, he's my soon to be husband. That's Sasha, she's my daughter."

"David and Sasha... What's your name?"

"My name's Tia, what's yours?"

"Chloe."

"That's a pretty name, now let's go find your parents Chloe."

Tia picked Chloe up in her arms and Chloe allowed her to hold her, Chloe kept looking at me and Sasha as we walked. We reached the main square of Haven and we sat against one of the walls, a lot of people sat in here and mingled, it was basically the meeting center of Haven. Tia and I sat down against the wall and hoped that one of Chloe's parents would run by and notice us, or she would notice them.

"Miss Tia?"

"You don't have to call me miss, what is it Chloe?"

"Can I go see Sasha?"

"Sure sweetie."

Chloe got up and walked over to me and Sasha, Sasha was laying down in my lap and grooming herself. Chloe jumped up on my lap behind Sasha and nervously sat there.

"Hi..." Chloe said as she poked Sasha's tail lightly.

"Hi!" Sasha said back happily as she turned her attention to Chloe and smiled at her.

"My name's Chloe."

"My... name... Sasha!" Sasha struggled to say, I was happy to hear her say her name for once.

"Sasha's kind of young, so she's still learning how to talk." I told Chloe.

"Oh, that's okay. My brother is still learning too."

"You have a brother?" I asked her.

"Mhm, we're twins, but he stay's really close to mom."

"How did you get lost Chloe?"

"I was following mom and I saw something at a store and she walked away without me."

"What's your mom like?"

"Mom is really nice, she loves me and my brother a lot."

"What's your dad like?"

"Dad is super nice, he loves mom a lot and is always hugging her or kissing her." She said sweetly.

Chloe was a little more comfortable around me and Sasha, she snuggled up next to Sasha and they played around for a while. They would wrestle a bit and Chloe told Sasha that her bows made her look pretty, Sasha had a big smile on her face. She kept repeating "pretty" for the entirety of the time we were sitting there. Chloe was becoming distressed and thought that her mother had forgotten about her.

"Chloe!" Someone yelled, I looked up to see a ninetails running straight at me, I would of been scared had I not known that she was Chloe's mother.

"Mom!" Chloe said as she launched herself off my lap and into the ninetails.

"Where were you sweetie? I was worried sick!" The ninetails asked her.

"I got lost, but my new friends helped me!"

"New friends?"

"Hi." I said quietly to get her attention.

"Are you my daughter's friends?" She asked me.

"Yes, my name's David, this is my daughter Sasha, and my fiance Tia." I said as I introduced everyone.

"My name Aria, I'm sorry that you had to take care of my daughter for me."

"Oh no, it's alright, she's really sweet and Sasha hasn't made any friends her age."

"Thank you, I'm a failure as a mom by losing her."

"No, don't say that, it was just an accident."

"Aria, did you find her?" Someone else said.

I looked behind Aria to see a young guy, he looked around my age; black scraggly hair, tall, green eyes, and an exhausted look on his face

"Yes, I did Cody." She told him as he walked over to us.

I stood up and greeted him and introduced myself, along with Sasha and Tia. His eyes widened once I introduced Sasha, then he had a sad look on his face.

"I didn't think you were _that_ David, I'm sorry about what happened. It must be rough, I almost had a panic attack when we couldn't find Chloe."

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"Dad!" I heard Chloe say, Cody bent down and picked her up in his arms, she nuzzled his face and he smiled.

"You need to be more careful, I was freaking out when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine sweetie, just don't do that again." He said as he gave her a kiss on her head and put her back down.

"She said she had a little brother, where's he at?"

"Oh, Cj? He's shy, he's hiding behind my leg."

I looked down to see the vulpix hiding behind his father's leg from sight, his tails occasionally poking out from the sides.

"Cj?"

"Cody jr." Cody said with a grin, Aria loudly sighing.

"She hates the name so much." Cody whispered in my ear.

Cody and I got acquainted and he told me of his room number and I told him mine, Sasha had finally made a friend and I was hoping that her and Chloe would become good friends. Tia and I were tired, we wanted to get back to the room and sleep, luckily Sasha had the same thing in mind and crashed when we got back. Tia and I collapsed onto the bed, I threw my clothes off to the side and put on a normal shirt. I jumped in bed next to Tia, she snuggled next to me.

"David~" Tia asked me with a tone in her voice that I knew all too well.

"She's asleep in the other room Tia, what if she walks in."

"Then we keep it under the covers."

"No Tia... Besides I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Zenith needs me to go on another one of those jobs."

"David, I don't want to lose you."

"I wont die, I'll be extra careful."

"But I don't want you to leave, I wont feel safe without you."

"I know, and I don't like leaving you and Sasha alone, but Zenith said that he would have the room under watch while I'm gone okay."

"I'm not allowing you to go unless we do it at least one time."

"Seriously? Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, but not now, I'm way too tired." I told her as I laid down on my back and spread out.

Tia sighed and laid her head down on my chest before going to sleep. Today has been a moderately okay day, Sasha made a new friend and got some little bows and ribbons to wear, we all made new friends. Tia has been pestering me about the date of the wedding, but it might take some time, I said I would marry her but I had not gone out of the way to find a ring. It was fine at least, she was content with just knowing that it's going to happen sooner or later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The calm before the storm**

**(I'm sorry for the long hiatus for this update, I've been forced to go to places where I didn't have the time to or space to write, I had a small block, and I got skyrim. The Skyrim part is self explanatory, getting into Skyrim is easy, leaving it is hard.)**

* * *

Tia and I relaxed for the next few days, my body had fully recovered and any soreness had deteriorated, and we fulfilled our "promise". Sasha and Chloe became good friends, occasionally Cody would come visit us with her and she would spend the entire time playing with Sasha. Tia had also recovered and was back to her usual self, happy and content and satisfied that she could move around as much as she wanted to. Sasha's vocabulary improved a lot since Chloe became her friend, now I was able to have a conversation with her, as long as I didn't say any over complicated words.

"Hey daddy, what is that?" She asked me as I was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"It's called a book."

"Book? What's a book?"

"Well, a book is something that has words, and sometimes pictures."

"Can I see?"

"Well this one doesn't have pictures."

She jumped up on the couch and sat down on my chest and looked at the book with a confused look.

"I don't understand some of this."

"Because this is a hard book for adults, next time we go to the library, I'll get you a book that's easy enough for you to read."

"Okay."

She sat there and watched me as I read, trying to read along with me. She eventually gave up and napped in the nook of my arm. Tia came out from my bedroom where she was sleeping, I swear we all have narcolepsy. I'm not sure how we would survive in a normal society, having a real job and working all day. Tia came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside me.

"So David... we are going to get married right?"

"Of course."

"What about a ring?"

"I have yet to find any in Haven."

"Okay." She told me as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

The Tv tuned in to a new station and I was curious of what was on, how we got connection down here was beyond me. There were a lot of things I deemed impossible that Haven accomplished, and I couldn't really find out how. The news anchor sat down at his desk and shuffled papers as he began to talk. There was the typical stuff, then something caught my eye.

"The culprit responsible for the death of an officer and a luxray at a local police station is yet to be found, reports say that one inmate escaped, who had been convicted of having intercourse with his manetric. We have a local officer here to explain."

The camera zoomed out to show a police officer sitting in a chair next to him.

"Now Officer Shane, what can you tell us about what happened?"

"Our theory so far is that the inmate knew the luxray found at the scene, she snuck into the station to get him out, one of our rookie officers saw her and shot once into her chest, she was able to kill the officer before dying herself, while the inmate got away."

"So the inmate knew the luxray beforehand?"

"That's our theory, we don't know for sure."

"Have you been able to find the runaway inmate yet?"

"No, he is still on the run and I recommend everyone to lock their door and report any suspicious news directly to the police."

"Have you found out anything from the luxray?"

"Nothing of importance, other than she was fairly young, and that she had shown signs of just recovering from pregnancy."

"Strange, what was done with her body?"

"After the autopsy, she was buried in a local cemetery."

"Well that's enough for now, we'll talk more on this later."

The camera zoomed out on the two and switched to a commercial.

"David." I heard Tia say as she hugged me, I looked down to see her crying, I could feel my own tears slowly drenching my shirt.

"They were talking about Lia, weren't they?"

"Yes... They were." I said as I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Why would they do this?"

"I don't know."

"Daddy?" I heard Sasha say, she was looking at us with a worried face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked us.

"We saw something sad, we'll stop."

"What was it?"

"You're not old enough to see." Tia joined in.

"Okay." She said as she hoped off from the couch and disappeared into my bedroom. Tia continued to cry into my shirt as I held her there and cried along with her. We didn't stop until at least half an hour later. We brought Sasha with us as we left the room to try and forget about what had happened earlier, we decided to go to the garden part of Haven.

Sasha refuses to leave the room without wearing her bows. She won't leave the room, even if we were just going to Cody's or Zenith's, she wouldn't go without her bows. When we got there, we sat in the grass and let Sasha explore. Where we can see her of course.

"You're going to get hit by the sprinkler." I heard a familiar voice giggle.

"Lily?" I said as I looked around for the serperior.

"I'm right in front of you silly." She said as I looked forward, she was hanging upside down from a branch again just inches from my face.

"You like scaring people don't you?"

"Only people who are dumb enough to fall for the same thing twice."

"Rude." I told her as she giggled and lowered herself from the branches.

"Daddy!" I heard Sasha yell as she came running to me and Tia, launching herself into my lap, shaking in fear.

"Geez, I didn't mean to scare her." I heard someone say.

"Leon you and kids just don't get along." Lily said as Leon walked over to us and stood there with his arms crossed.

He was wearing a muscle shirt that was stained with mud and what looked like blood, and workout pants.

"So, who are you people, Lily tells me a lot about you."

"I'm David, this is Sasha, and this is Tia." I said as I introduced myself.

"My name's Leon." He said as he looked up into the tree above us, jumping at least a few feet up into the air and grabbing onto a branch.

He hung from the branch with one arm and used the other to grab two apples from the tree before dropping down. He sat down crosslegged and ate one of the apples, while holding the other one out to Sasha. She curiously inspected it and took a bite of it before I took it from his hand and gave it to Sasha. She tried several times to bite into it but was having a hard time, it was making me laugh.

"So Leon, what's your job in Haven?"

"Don't have one."

"Why not?"

"No one seems to trust me with a job besides Zenith, no one he appoints will take me in."

"Have you tried the outside work? I'm sure with your strength it would make things a lot easier."

"Too reckless."

"Than what do you do?"

"Nothing. Well other than backup."

"Backup?"

"If someone unwanted enters Haven, I'm here to make sure said intruder is tossed out."

"Have you ever had to do it once?"

"Once. He left with several broken ribs, almost left with only one working arm."

"That's a bit wrong and harsh don't you think?" Tia chimed in.

"I'll do what it takes to keep people safe, it's clear to me that in a world of varying opinions, what's right and wrong is never clear. It's decided by a majority. If the majority says that... blonde people are above everyone else, eventually people will begin to think that it's right. There is no clear answer for right and wrong, just what you believe you should do."

"You didn't need to give us a lesson on morality Leon." Lily said as she used her tail to give him a light smack over the head.

"I'll say what I feel like I should." He said as he rubbed his head and glared at her.

"I don't think it was necessary though."

"Like I said I'll say what _I_ feel like I should."

"You're so confusing."

"Don't try to figure me out, you'll give yourself a headache."

"Now you're worried about me, when you act like you don't care a lot of the time."

"I do care about the well-being of ones close to me."

Tia and I sat there, fixated at the two arguing in an almost couple-like manner, almost like Tia and I. Leon had a strange feeling to him, he was strong and defiantly not simple, but acted on brute strength alone. Whilst Aidan seemed like more of the calm and analytical type, like a strategist. In a sense, the two are like water and fire, but together they combine perfectly. If the two of them fought together, they would be near impossible to beat, the problem was their differences make them despise each other. But they both seem like the types to throw away the differences in a time of stress to do what needs to be done. I still haven't met Aidan, but I'm curious of how he is.

"Leon, let's go back to our room." Lily said to cease the arguing.

"Our?" Tia asked mischievously.

"Well it was mine before, but I invited Leon to stay with me." Lily said with a red hue across her face.

"Yes, let's. Are you cooking?" Leon asked her.

"Yes." Lily said as she slithered off.

Leon was going to get up before he stopped, Sasha was sitting in his lap and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry that I was scared of you before!" She said happily as she nuzzled him.

"It's alright, now return to your parents." He said as he blushed, he picked her up and placed her on the side of him before getting up and walking away.

"How much you want to bet that they have angry sex?" Tia whispered in my ear, which caused me to double over from laughter.

Sasha looked at me weirdly because she didn't know why I was laughing, and I was going to keep it that way. I picked the shinx up and Tia and I left, heading for the library because I had a hunch that I knew where Aidan was. I headed directly to the library and there he was, his face buried in a book while he sat at a table, a small group of girls hiding behind a bookshelf so they could watch. They occasionally giggled and fidgeted in place behind the bookshelf, Aidan sighed and picked up his book and headed out to the door, but jumped behind a bookshelf last second. The girls had thought he had left the library, and dashed out the door, not realizing he had deceived them all. He sighed in relief and sat back down at his table to read.

"That was impressive." I said quietly as I walked up to him.

"Oh you should see what I have to when I'm backed into corners." He told me, his eyes not leaving his book.

"You're Aidan right?"

"Yes, and you're David I presume?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You're quite the celebrity down here, a lot of rumors go around about you, especially after all that's happened."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Other than that, you're basically Zenith's right hand man." He said as he looked up at me, his eyes sharp and his glare almost cold.

"I guess, he's one of my closer friends down here."

"And you two; you're Tia, his fiance. And Sasha, his daughter." He said as his eyes wandered towards them.

"You're a snoop Aidan." Tia said as she stood beside me.

"I prefer to call myself knowledgeable, thank you very much." He said as he chuckled and returned to reading.

I had finally got a good glance at the title, something about strategists and tacticians.

"Do you have a job here Aidan?"

"Yes, I overlook the defense of Haven and watch over the underneath of Haven, the part that keeps us going."

"Boring." Tia said as she yawned.

"Coming from the one who's job was to tell everyone where to sleep." He said quickly, giving Tia no time to react to what he had said.

I laughed and just nudged Tia's shoulder so she wouldn't act rash, the poor books in this library don't deserve to be scorched, neither does Aidan.

"Do you even understand the air of the situation? We are a rebel organization living in enemy territory, I understand that some people come here to try to live freely, but we can't stay hidden forever. We won't be able to hide forever, but I don't want to send people to go fight, then we would become more of a threat to them already. Even though we haven't become a psychical threat, we are just as bad."

"How exactly?" Tia asked, a very confused look on her face.

"We stand as a rebel group still, even though we have been rather silent. We stand as hope for other people who have been too afraid to speak out. Us existing is enough. When they find out they aren't alone, people will become courageous, and they'll begin to openly rebel. It might start as small pranks, then it will slowly change into full scale retaliation."

"Psychological warfare?" I asked.

"You could call it that, I'd like to call it child's play." He said as he closed his book.

"No need to gloat Aidan, you've done more than prove yourself. Zenith is lucky to have you." I told him as I laughed.

"Sorry for insulting you Tia." Aidan said as he sighed.

"It's fine." Tia said begrudgingly.

"I've been on edge for a bit, when Zenith goes off on those little breakout jobs, I get anxiety. Because if he dies, I don't know what'll happen. Make sure he doesn't David."

"I will."

Aidan sighed and got up from the table and headed towards the door.

"I need to go, that trick I pulled on those girls only works for so long, they backtrack." He said as he walked out, looking both ways.

I heard several girls scream and he ran in the opposite direction, with the small group of girls chasing him. Before we could walk out, Sasha reminded me of my promise to her, that I would get her a book the next time we were here.

So I walked through the library, hoping to find something that would catch her eye, but only found something that caught mine. There was a girl, a bit older than me, scrawny with brown hair. She was murmuring the name of a book that I had just read. It was the book I had got for Sasha, the one about shinx and how they are raised. I walked up to her and pulled the book out, remembering the exact spot of the book.

"Here, took me a while to find it too." I said as I handed the book to the girl, who was a bit stunned and confused.

"Umm... Thank you," She told me as she took the book and looked at Sasha, "wow, they are a lot cuter than I thought."

Sasha smiled happily in my hands as the girl inspected her.

"Shinx are adorable." Was all she said.

"Yeah, Sasha, say hi sweetie." I told the shinx.

"Hi!" Sasha said happily, the girl was ecstatic and asked me if she could Sasha.

Sasha was happy to get so much attention, she was loving it. I had found out that the girl's name is Lyra.

"So why are you interested in that book?" I asked Lyra as she gave me back Sasha.

"Well... My boyfriend and I were thinking about shinx and I decided to look into them."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Well he's right behind you, why don't you ask him?" She told me, I turned around just to catch a black and blue blur past by me.

I turned back around to Lyra to see a luxray standing beside her, his looks were on par with Lia's, except for the length of the mane that differs with male and female luxray. Except for one thing, his eyes were cold and he looked at me with a glare of distrust, his eyes differed from Lia drastically, her eyes were warm and comforting.

"Ian, don't be cold, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found the book." Lyra said as she twirled her hand around his tail.

"Who are you? What is your name?" He asked, his voice low and void of emotion.

"My name's David."

"Mine's Ian, I hope you weren't flirting with her."

"I wasn't, I'm to be married." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Oh really? To who?" Lyra asked.

I called Tia over and the other two seemed surprised. Lyra and Tia talked for awhile whilst Tia held Sasha. Ian called me over to talk alone.

"You were with Lia weren't you?"

"Yes, Lia and I were together."

"Sasha, she is your offspring with her, yes?"

"Yes, she is."

"I can tell, she has Lia personality just shining from her."

"Yeah, did you know Lia before?"

"Lia was strange, she kept to herself and acted very childishly, but she was sweet. Once I had found out she had finally found someone, she had found you, I was happy. I felt bad for her always being alone."

"And she's dead now."

"Yes, I know. Does Sasha know?"

"No, she's convinced Tia is her mother. I wont tell her until she's older."

"Fine, take good care of her. By the way, is raising a child hard?" Ian asked me, that cold glare in his eyes wavering.

"So that's why Lyra had that book, so, is it already coming or are you planning for the future?"

"Planning, but it's difficult for us."

"Why?"

"The fact that you and Lia had a kid on your first attempt is sheer luck. The chance of couples like you and Tia are very low due to the body type of the pokemon. I'll rate the type of couples with highest chance of offspring to lowest. A human and a bipedal female, human and bipedal male, human and quadruped female, and human and quadruped male. Lyra and I have had a hard time with this, especially her, she's cried over it plenty of times."

"Oh, the only couple I've talked to so far where the father was a pokemon was my sister and a lucario. They've had a kid, he's really nice."

"I want Lyra to be happy, she keeps telling me how she wants to have a kid, but due to our differences we have the lowest chance possible for having one."

"I'm going to be totally honest, I had no clue Lia was in love with me, and the only reason we had a kid was because we both got drunk out of our minds."

"Really?"

"I don't even remember our first time, or the 5 other times we did it that night, according to Tia."

"Well no wonder you had one, six times in one night?!"

"Ian." Lyra called to him.

"Well, we must be going, I hope we meet again David." Ian said as he walked out the library with Lyra.

I walked back over to Tia, who had helped find Sasha a book, what she had found was a picture book of every known pokemon. She was loving it.

"So, what did you and Lyra talk about?"

"Just some of her complications."

"Ian told me about them too."

"Did you know that when the female is the human in the couple, there's no egg?"

"Really? I didn't know that, but it makes sense."

Tia and I walked out the library, and then home. Mostly because I've got to go soon, and I needed some time with Tia and Sasha. Sasha was out as soon as we got back so I just let Sasha sleep on the couch. Tia and I laid down in bed, she was beginning to freak out and I needed to comfort her.

"Please don't go David... I'm scared."

"Tia don't worry. Things will be okay."

"I don't want you to leave please."

"We made our promise, if we did what you wanted, I could go."

"I know, but David it's too dangerous."

"Tia, I've got to go, okay. Tell Sasha that daddy needed to go do some errand and that I'll be back."

"Please David."

"I'm sorry, I love you Tia, I need to go." I told her as I kissed her on the head and walked out. I closed the door to my room and two of Zenith guards came up to me.

"Please keep them safe." I told the two.

"We will sir."

I thanked them and walked to the main plaza, where our van was, Zenith, and Syra. It's time to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

**Crushing the rebellion**

**(Chapter contains some gore and some disturbing parts, idk it depends on the person reading it.)**

**Also, my friend, AmateraSWAG, helped me with this chapter. So the big improvements you see are mostly... Scratch that, _Entirely_him. His writing skills are 5,000 times better than mine, so I recommend you checking out his stories, even though he is on a hiatus at the moment.**

* * *

Every bit of my body was racked with anxiety, what would happen to Tia and Sasha if someone from outside found out about Haven and got inside? What would happen to everyone in Haven if we died? What would happen to Tia and Sasha? I was about to have a nervous breakdown. Syra noticed my freaking out and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong David?" She asked me as she let me go.

"I'm scared of what might happen to Tia and Sasha while I'm gone."

"Don't worry sweetie, I will go spend some time with them, and bring Serene and Zach for Sasha to spend time with. I'll keep Tia in check and make sure she's alright, don't worry about them."

"Tell Tia that I love her so much, and that I promise when I get back that I will try and find a ring for her the soonest I can."

"Getting married?" She asked with a smile, she lifted up her hand and there was a small ring around one of her claws, it wasn't like any normal ring, it had to be fitted to fit around her claw.

"Zenith and I got married the year we created this place." She told me as she sighed, and got serious.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, please be safe, and make sure Zenny doesn't do anything stupid."

"Zenny?" I asked curiously.

"That's his nickname, but it's just between us, so don't tell anybody." She said as she winked and pushed me towards the back of the truck.

"Get inside and make the world safer for your daughter." She said as she pushed me inside, slapping me on the butt as I got in.

I glared at her and she just laughed as she shut the doors, waving at us as we drove off. I sighed and sat back, leaning my head against the side and trying not to think too much.

"David, take these." Zenith told me as he handed me a pair of gloves, they were black and bulky and looked a little strange, there was a circular object on the top of them and I had no clue what it was for.

"What are these?" I asked as I put them on and fiddled with them.

"I don't have a name for them yet, but they are something one of our workers made. He's kind of a tech nerd and he doesn't leave his room very often because he's constantly watching the entrances through surveillance and creating tools for everyone to use. He lives with a lucario and she helps him with a lot of things, mostly when creating things. That thing you're wearing on your hands, is a strength amplifier. Say you can't find the keys to a jail cell, just put your hands between the bars, then pull. They _will_ bend, also, wear this." He told me as he threw me a vest, which I guessed was bulletproof.

"Just do what you've got to do and get out. Don't try anything unless it's necessary, you know the 5 minute rule. If someone isn't back after 5 minutes of everyone getting to the van, we leave them. They know their way to Haven. That same rule applies to me as well." He told me as I slipped the vest on under my clothes, they were pretty bulky and a bit annoying to wear, but whatever keeps me alive.

"I'm not going to let you get caught Zenith."

"I _will_ make you go, and if it does happen and I do get caught, you're in charge." He told me as he regained that cold unwavering glare from the first night I had met him, the seriousness in his eyes was so extreme that It scared me.

This wasn't like the first time, he wasn't testing me now, he was ordering me. I sighed and laid back against the wall, beside myself and Zenith was another man, he always accompanied us and was the muscle basically. He was always there, but so silent that he just didn't even seem to be there, like a ghost. He had dark brown hair and a blank stare, his arms were crossed and I could see that his shirt was straining from trying to hold his muscles as they flexed from his arm position. He also had military looking clothing, he also had a small scar right beneath both of his eyes. Like someone cut him right below his eyes, I wanted to ask how he got them, but feared brushing over a painful topic.

"His name's Bryan, he's not much of a talker; isn't that right Bryan?" Zenith teased.

"Whatever… So, what's the plan?" He asked as he merely glanced at Zenith.

"The majority of active officers at this particular station are currently out on a drug bust in an attempt to control a small group of thugs and thieves, so while they're gone, we get inside. There's likely a few armed officers remaining inside, so air on the side of caution; but, know that this should be 100% stealth. If push comes to shove, either try to contain them, or get out. The gallade with the woman will be a lot of help, so try to get him out first. He should easily be able to knock out any remaining police if necessary. Make sure to tell him not to use lethal force."

"What about the umbreon?" I asked curiously, she seemed so out of place here.

"Her names Delilah, her partner is dead. He was one of our highest up inside voices, and this was his last bit he sent to us, before he was found out. They didn't know this is what he was giving us, so we should be unexpected. Originally the job was to just save the gallade and the other girl, but after he was caught he was killed and Delilah was sent here, so we included her. The gallade and Delilah will be in separate cells; likely the type that are meant to weaken pokemon. The girl will be in a different cell faction. Bryan has the same gear you do David, so he will get the girl while you go get the others. I will try and distract the guards by going inside and making up some kind of ludicrous story."

Right as he ended his orders, the car came to a sudden halt. The guy in the front whispered something rather anxiously. I opened up the door and everyone got out. The van soon drove off, and we were left there. The van usually goes a couple streets away and just drives around to not seem suspicious by parking somewhere. We had stopped behind a large hedge that covered us. Zenith had common clothes on to seem normal to distract the men inside, he told us that he would walk in and we would sneak across the bush to the front wall of the building and he would say that there was a fight going on a street down with guns. He ran up to the building to build up that fake scenario of a fight happening; we crept along the wall and hid in the dark corner beside the building. We went over the fence to the back end of the station were the cars were parked, we heard yelling and saw the cops run off with Zenith. There were about four or five agitated looking officers trailing just behind him, and an unknown amount still inside. We got through the back door, and crept to the cells as fast as we could.

Bryan looked at me and nodded before going inside the cell housing the girl, whilst I found my way to the gallade and umbreon. They looked at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"Don't panic, I'm here to break you out. Just follow me." I told them as I trailed my hands along the slim frame before grounding myself and easily bending the bars far out of place.

I looked at the gloves with a sense of wonder: if I could bend these steel bars as easily as I could a plastic straw, then who knows what else they could do. Within mere moments the gallade stepped out and attempted to bolt in the direction of his partner's cell, but I stopped him.

"What are you doing? I need to go get someone." He said quietly, I could see the tenseness in his face, he felt like he should get her and get as far away as possible, even though that is what we are doing.

"We need to be very careful... But, if a cop sees you, do not hesitate to knock him out. Also, please refrain from using lethal force, and we will try to get everyone out of here safely. One of my associates is with the girl; he got her out, and he'll tell you where to go." I informed him. He took a deep breath and nodded before walking to the exit, checking the hallway for any others, then running to the next doorway.

I looked down at the umbreon who bore a very grim expression. She had lost the one that she was in love with. It was unfortunate, but I knew exactly how the poor thing felt. Even after giving her space to leave her cell, she simply remained grounded with her head in her paws, like she didn't even care enough to bother leaving. Likely because she didn't have anyone to return to.

"We need to go quickly, we can't loiter around any longer!" I tried to notify her, just to fill her with enough motivation to make a run for the exit.

"What's the point, just leave me here to die..." She mumbled softly.

"I'm not leaving anyone to die. Trust me... I know how you feel right now." I replied sympathetically before swiftly picking her up from the cold steel floor and dashing off. I quickly noticed she had begun to weep quietly in my arms.

Bryan was still in the hall motioning for me to hurry; the gallade holding his partner in his arms, embracing her in a loving hug. Delilah looked at the two and began to sob into my shirt - the sight must have stirred up bad memories. I quickly jogged over to them and we crept out of the building, then ran towards the van parked in the front, waiting for us. We all piled in and it drove off before stopping about a block away. The current procedure was to wait around five minutes before leaving anyone. I got out and paced around outside the van, desperately waiting for Zenith; hoping he wouldn't come around the corner covered in gunshot wounds.

"We've got only 2 minutes left, if Zenith doesn't show up, we go." The driver told me quietly yet sternly as he rolled his window down slightly to meet my eyes.

"We can't just leave him!" I responded desperately, my hopes beginning to fade with each passing second.

"Syra's gonna kill me for this..." I heard someone say, I whipped around to find Zenith barely holding himself up; he was using a brick wall beside him to keep himself on his feet.

His jacket and clothes were bloodied and still leaking blood; they had shot even where the body armor wasn't protecting him... What a bad stroke of luck. He had an unknown amount of gunshot wounds on his body, only two of which I could see; one in his left thigh, and another in his right shoulder. Added on with the other wounds out of sight. He coughed up a decent amount of blood, and his knees shook violently as he tried to walk to me, almost collapsing before I grabbed him and held him up. I was extremely startled and frantic and had no clue what the fuck to do.

I could hear sirens in the distance, and yelling not far away. I tried to move Zenith but he grabbed me by my shirt collar and forced me to look at him. He shook his head, he knew what to do.

"If we try to leave they'll chase us back to Haven, go while you still can, I'll stay as a distraction." He told me, his voice raspy and low, he had to pause occasionally to cough.

"No, I can't leave you, you're the leader Zenith. You have a wife and kids." I tried to plead with him.

"And so do you and many others in Haven. I can't put them all in danger, it's for the best."

"God dammit you have a son that won't know his dad! I won't leave you here." I said angrily. Yet despite my anger, tears rolled profusely down my face.

"And what will happen to him if Haven is found? He will be killed David, as long as he lives and everyone else in Haven does, I have no problem with dying."

"But Syra, Serene, and Zach..."

"It's for their safety. Now take this, give it to Syra, tell her I love her and that I died for her." He told me as he went to pull off his ring, his hands shaking as he pulled it off his finger and dropped it into my palm.

"And David... Keep her safe for me, you're in charge now." He told before lightly forcing me off of him. He then himself up, and began stumbling in the direction of the shouting.

"Go David, you're wife and daughter need you." He said as he turned back to me and smiled before disappearing around a corner.

I went to follow him, but I felt someone grab me by my shirt, I turned around to see it was Bryan. For the first time, his face showed emotion, it was a look of heartfelt sadness and pity. He pulled me into the van and jumped in, closing the doors behind him as the van sped off. I had lost Lia, and now my best friend. I couldn't keep myself from crying, Zenith's ring was bloody before, but all my tears had washed off the blood. I feared for return to Haven, to show Syra her presumably dead husband's ring. I don't want to bare bad news to her on such a level... Or Serene, or Zach, both of them lost their dad who died for them.

When the doors of the van opened again, I flinched, scared of the reaction to come when everyone realized we were one person short... our most important man. Everyone slowly stepped out except for me, I didn't want to move.

"David? Zenith?" I heard Syra say as she poked her head into the back of the van.

The tears came out even faster than before, Syra had reached me, pulling my hands down so she could see my face.

"David... Where's Zenith?" She asked me, I could see the dread clear in her eyes, she knew now.

"He's stayed so we could escape... He gave me this." I told her as I reluctantly placed the ring in her paw, her expression darkened, the tears began to stream down her face, dampening her fur.

"No... No..." She said as her hands trembled, she jumped out the van and collapsed on her knees just outside of it.

I pulled myself out of the van, bracing myself to explain Zenith's last words. I went up to her, getting on my knees beside her and grabbing her paws to get her attention. She looked as me as she cried hysterically, hoping that I was just playing some sick joke.

"Zenith told me to tell you that he loves you, he loves Serene, and he loves Zach, and that he did what he had to do to keep all of you safe." I told her, beginning to cry again as well.

Syra cried even harder, embracing me and crying into my shoulder, all I could do is hold her back to relieve the pain as much as possible. Bryan came up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"I'll take the three we saved to my room, we will worry about them later. Mila and I don't mind." He told me, It blew over me that he was with Mila, the mienshao who trained a lot with Morgan, but that wasn't important now.

Everyone stayed in a crowd in the middle of the plaza, they were getting angry and riled up with the news of Zenith's possible death. Zenith was the leader of Haven, and when people are scared and frantic without a good leader, things don't go well. I needed to control the crowd, now. I saw Morgan, Leo, and Aidan pushing themselves through the crowd. The three ran up to me, hesitant to approach.

"David, we heard about what happened, everyone is getting riled up. What do we do?!" Aidan said as he began to panic, Leon being strangely cool in such a situtation.

"We've got to control the crowd before anything happens." He told him as he hesitantly looked around.

"But how!?" Aidan said as he looked like he was about to faint from the stress.

"I'll help you two, just tell me what to do." Morgan said as she slapped Aidan on the back, getting his and Leon's attention.

"We need you to be crowd control, get everyone's attention and we will do the rest." Aidan said as he regained his composure.

The three walked towards the van, Leon and Aidan getting on the top so everyone could see them, then Morgan calmed them all down by yelling. It startled even me and i was prepared for it. I had almost forgotten about the widow zoroark crying in my arms, I pulled Syra to her feet and tried to get her to her room so she could calm down. When I finally got there, I opened it up, Tia sitting on the couch with Sasha and Zach in her arms as Serene talked to her. Tia turned to us, and she realized something was off. I walked in with Syra, I sat her down on a recliner as she continued to cry. Tia went to ask me what happened, but my expression must of gave it away. Serene went Syra, confused at why her mother was so distressed.

"Mom, why are you crying? Where's dad?" She asked her, Syra looked up at her and embraced Serene, Serene was confused and embraced her mother back as she looked at us in uncertainty.

"SPECIAL LIVE NEWS ALERT FROM THE PRESIDENT HIMSELF." The TV said loudly, I turned to look at to see Zenith, he was bandaged and bruised, but alive.

"REBELLION LEADER CAPTURED AND SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR TREASON." The TV explained as Zenith shakily looked up at the camera facing him.

His face was even more messed up then earlier, he had a black eye, and several cuts on his cheeks and chin. A man walked up to him and the camera zoomed out, showing his entire body. He was in only small undergarments covering his nether region, other than that he was bare. His skin had cuts and burns all over, probably from torturing, they were trying to get information out of him. The man slapped Zenith hard across his face, Zenith chuckled and spat blood on him. The man wiped it off and continued to walk around Zenith, then he spoke.

"This is what happens to rebels, criminals, and trash like the man before me. He's the leader of a rebel group, who hides underground and has been releasing criminals from jail and harboring them. All for what you may ask? Pokephilia, this bastard, like many other sickos, has done things with a pokemon. Everyone he's released has been a pokemon and human, the pokephile couple then seek refuge with him in his hideout. He has been at this for years now, trying to slowly oppose the government and start a criminal uprising of freaks and sickos like himself! But now it's all over, we've found their hideout and captured all the escapees now, and the uprising is finished and dead! Just like this man in a few minutes," The man looked at Zenith and grabbed him by his hair before speaking again, "You shall now be sentenced to death by high voltage for treason, freeing and harboring criminals, pokephilia, and starting a rebellion. Any last words Mr. Zenith?"

"Yeah I do. Don't listen to this jackass, he's playing you for fools, I know everyone is safe, and that you can't stop us from trying to change society to be more just and right. You don't belong here pirate, you're days of tyranny are limited. Oh yeah, by the way, did you know he's a pokephile too and a rapist? I saw bodies chained up to walls, I know what you did to them and now everyone else knows." Zenith said as he smiled at the camera the best he could, having triumphed in his last words.

The president laughed hesitantly to act confident, even though Zenith had won. He slapped Zenith again, Zenith bracing himself and not moving an inch. The man began to punch him, but Zenith refused to give in to him, staying strong to the very end, until the man got tired and walked over to a switch on the wall.

"Now watch as this man's life ends!" He said as he went to flip the switch, Syra's gasp shocked me out of my trance.

I went to cover her and Serene's eyes so they wouldn't have to see this happen to Zenith, Tia covered both Sasha and Zach's eyes as she looked away, I couldn't force myself to watch and turned away as well. There was a loud noise from the tv and it stopped, I went to look back and saw Zenith, still strapped to the chair, his head limp and motionless. Steam could be seen radiating of his body from the large amount of electricity forced into him. Syra moved my hands and caught a glimpse, which only made her begin to cry hysterically. I can't say I wasn't crying either. Tia was crying, I was, and Syra was. Serene was still completely confused by what was going on, Syra had covered her ears so she didn't hear everything on the TV. Tia turned off the TV and came up to me, laying her head in my shirt and crying as she held Sasha and Zach, Syra still holding Serene desperately and still crying. We had lost another that was too good for this world.

* * *

**DONT HATE ME PLZ IT HURTS FOR ME TO DO THIS TO ZENITH. Sorry this took so long, a lot of shits been happening and I could not find out how to do this chapter right for a while now, but it was a long time in the making, Zenith was originally planned to kick the bucket anyway. Don't know when the next chapter will be out, it depends. Also, 5 chapters at the most left in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**State of Shock**

**(Sorry for the shortness of this one, it was longer but my wifi cut out whilst I was saving it, so the parts I had written down didn't save so i had to redo it, it was super late at night so i really wasn't too enthusiastic about writing it all again, so I shortened it a little. Also, there will probably only be less than 5 chapters left in this one, then I'll return to my normal stories.)**

* * *

When we finally found the will to move, we were all still too stunned by what we had witnessed. Tia looked up at me, she couldn't utter any words, but I knew she was asking, "What's going to happen now?"

"I... I don't know." I muttered, only able to get those few words out my mouth.

There were so many things rushing into my thoughts, what would become of Haven, and what would become of all it's inhabitants? It struck me that Morgan, Leon, and Aidan were still being crowd control. I grabbed Tia by her shoulders and she almost flinched, as if she was expecting something bad to happen.

"Tia, stay here and make sure Syra doesn't attempt to harm herself, because there's a good chance she might." I whispered to her hastily.

"But... Where are you going?" She asked hesitantly.

"I need to go to the plaza, it's about to get bad." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek before running out the door, full speed down the corridor to the main plaza.

When the corridor finally opened up to the large plaza, I could see Morgan still standing on top of the van, Aidan and Leon still standing in front of it, trying to calm the crowd. Luckily the news had not reached them, yet. This was just a ticking time bomb ready to explode. I ran over to Morgan and the others and she helped me onto the car, her face looked distraught, how had she already known?

"I can sense your aura patterns, they show signs of grief, that's how I know." She explained quietly, making sure not to tell anyone else accidentally.

"It's only a matter of time until they find out." I told her.

With horribly ironic timing, a manetric ran out of one of the corridors and said something to someone on the edge of the crowd, it was most likely the news of Zenith's death. The crowd suddenly got a lot more agitated. I could hear them telling each other about what had happened, their attention coming to us, their anger pointed at us.

"What's going to happen to all of us now!?" Some extremely agitated man asked.

"Nothing is going to happen to us." I tried to explain.

"What if they tortured the information out of Zenith!? What if they had a psychic type forcefully look into his mind and find out!?" The same man said.

"Zenith would never betray us and give out our location, and no psychic type would rat out everyone here, if they were forced to do it, they could give away false information."

"How do you know for sure?" Someone else yelled.

"Because, had they known about our location, would we still be here and still be relatively safe!?" I tried to reason with them, but it barely helped at all.

They started to yell about avenging Zenith, but that's definitely not what Zenith wanted, he hated bloodshed.

"People please calm down! Violence isn't the answer!"

"Fuck that! Zenith didn't deserve to die!" Someone yelled angrily.

"Yes I know! But Zenith knew what was at stake, he knew he had someone out for his head, but he never reacted to it with violence! That's the last thing Zenith wants!"

The crowd calmed down, but only just a little.

"But what about Syra, and his two kids, are we supposed to just tell them their dad was killed and we're supposed to just sit idly by!?"

"His family is _none_ of your concerns, and that's _Zenith's_ family, they know all too well that violence cannot be stopped by more violence. Besides, what can we do to the entire government!? We aren't an underground militia! We're just a Safehaven for people who want to live peacefully! Think about what you would do to Haven if you walked out and declared war!"

"What do we do then!?" A sceptile in the crowd asked.

"We've got to push through this, Zenith died for Haven because he wanted us to all live, he doesn't want bloodshed and he didn't die for our blood to be spilled. He wanted Haven to continue to stand on as a sign of hope to the people, not a resistance force!"

"He's right." I heard someone say, I looked to my right to see that it was Syra.

She walked over to the van and I helped her up, the fur on her face still drenched from her tears.

"Please don't rage war over Zenith. Please... don't. Zenith wouldn't want harm to be inflicted on anyone, and I don't want my husband's name used as an excuse to harm anyone. We just need to do what he wanted us to do." She said aloud, every time she said his name she seemed to choke back her tears.

The crowd simmered down a bit, until it stopped completely and everyone calmed down and returned to their room. The plaza was then empty, it was so quiet that it felt like it wasn't even inhabited at all. Morgan, Syra, and I all got off the van and Aidan and Leon approached us.

"Good thing that didn't get too out of hand." Aidan said with a sigh.

"Yeah, would of been bad had they gotten out and started rioting on the surface." Leon added as sighed as well.

"Now what?" Morgan asked me.

"We just go to the routine as usual."

"David, Zenith asked you to be the leader didn't he?" Syra asked me.

"Yes, he did."

"Then I need you to come with me, Leon and Aidan, you too. You can accompany us too if you'd like Morgan." Syra told us.

"I'm going to go back to my room, I need time to think, and maybe a little stress relief from Zion." She said quietly as she walked away, just like her to make an innuendo, maybe it was just to lighten up the already dark mood.

Syra brought us to the surveillance room, the one with the outside cameras. We walked inside and she told brought me over to a wall with an intercom system connected to it.

"We need to make sure everyone knows the news, just so we can get everyone up to date that we don't want fighting or violence, and they need to know you're in charge now." She told me as she pointed towards a microphone hanging on the wall.

"You want me to talk into the mic?"

"Yes, it's an intercom system that connects to every housing area, building, and part of Haven that could have people in it."

I walked up to the mic, cautiously picking it up and pressing a button, which allowed me to speak into it.

"Hello Haven, this is David, you may or may not know of me, but that is not important. Some of you may have heard the news, some of you may have not. Tomorrow at noon, everyone should be in the main plaza, I will address everything then. Please make sure to attend, this is extremely important." I said into the mic.

"Sorry that I postponed it until tomorrow, things just need to calm down before we address it." I told Syra as I put down the mic.

"It's fine, I think everyone just needs a little time to cool down." She told me.

"Aidan, Leon, thank you for helping with the crowd." She told the two, who were looking at the outside surveillance cameras.

"Don't worry about it." The two said simultaneously, she allowed them to leave and they went back to their rooms, and I walked Syra back to her's.

"Syra?" I asked after several minutes of walking.

"Yes?"

"Please don't harm yourself."

"I wont, Zenith wouldn't want that, and my kids need me anyway. I can't rob them of their mother right after they've lost their father."

"Okay." I told her as we finally reached her room, I opened the door and let her inside, she had told me that Tia was already back at our room.

I walked back to my room, knocking on the door so Tia would open it up. When she did, something collided with my chest, it wasn't Tia, it was in fact Sasha. She had evolved while I was gone, now she's a luxio, and about 4x the size of when she was a shinx. If she laid down on my chest with her head aligned to mine, she would reach down to my waist, when beforehand she only reached down to my chest.

"Sasha, you're a luxio now." I told her as I tried to pick her up off of me, just to find that she was crying into my shirt, desperately clinging to me.

"Uncle Zenith is dead." She said as she cried into my shirt, her voice sounded a bit older and feminine then her child voice, and it hurt me a lot inside to see her cry, I almost was too shocked to do anything.

"Yes, I know. Come on, let's get inside." I told her as I wrapped my arms underneath her and held her to my chest as I got up and brought her inside.

Tia closed the door and I sat down on the couch with Sasha, Tia came and sat down beside us.

"Why did uncle Zenith have to die?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know Sasha, but we've just got to move on."

"How do we move on?"

"We just continue life as it was, Zenith would want it that way, so do it for him." I told her, she just continued to cry until she fell asleep in my arms.

"We're going to need two bedrooms now that she's getting older." Tia told me.

"Yes, I know." I told her as I got up and brought her to Tia and I's bedroom.

I didn't know exactly what time it was, but it was late and we all needed rest. Tia laid down on one side of the bed, Sasha slept in between us, like how she used to. We all got close to each other for comfort, just anything to take our minds off the grim mood. When I woke up the next morning, Sasha was still asleep on my chest, Tia was already up and I could smell her cooking. Sasha's claws were buried deep into my shirt so I had to almost unhinge her to get her off. She stayed asleep as I got up and showered, putting on a better shirt because the one I had on had marks from Sasha's claws. When I got into the living room, Sasha was up and sitting on the couch while Tia was finishing cooking.

None of us uttered a word. We all just went to the table and ate, it was bacon with eggs on the side, luckily Tia's cooking skills had improved and they weren't burnt. When we all finished, Sasha sat down on the couch and I sat beside her, while Tia was cleaning the dishes. I turned on the Tv and the first thing that came onto the news startled me, seems other people didn't take kindly to Zenith's death.

They were rioting on the surface.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The beginning of the end.**

**(I'm sorry this is a little short, but I've just been dealing with some stuff lately and I was in no mood to write at all. I'm still feeling pretty bad, but decided to write a little when some of my favorite music urged me to do something. At the most only 5 chapters are left of this story.)**

* * *

Of course I was extremely surprised at what I saw, but the most I could really do about it was inform the others, but considering most of the inhabitants of Haven are probably seeing it now on the news or they'll hear me tell them tomorrow when I have to give the speech. Right now however, my concerns were focused on my family.

"Tia, come look at this." I called for the typhlosion in the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked into the living room, wearing an apron that she bought so she could do the dishes and cook without stuff getting on her chest.

"Look at this." I said as I pointed to the TV.

A news reporter was recording from behind a cop blockade, on the other end of the blockade was a mob of people. Some were yelling and screaming and the such, some were hurling rocks at the blockade. The reporter, who was a short woman with brunette hair in a bun, had to yell into her mic so she wouldn't be tuned out by the chaos around her.

"As you can see... the crowd is extremely agitated and violent. Ever since the earlier broadcast of the execution of the insurgent leader... there has been civil unrest!" The lady explained, she approached a cop behind the blockade who was arresting a young teenager, asking the cop if she could ask the teenager some questions.

"Why are you here? Don't you think what you're doing is wrong?" The lady asked him.

The boy, who wore a purple hoodie and a bandanna around his neck said calmly, "I'm here because our government doesn't care about us whatsoever, I'm doing what's right and I'm standing up for what's right, just like that man who was wrongly executed. Who cares what kind of relationship he's in?! Is it really our business to butt into a consensual relationship and deem it immoral just because we don't like it?"

"How do you know it's consensual? You don't know how many of them are really just sick perverted freaks?"

"Because my brother was one! I know him better than anyone else, and I know that he was the nicest person anyone could have met. I don't know whether or not he's alive or dead, or in that place where they all hide, but I know that he's not sick or twisted. He was the type of guy to pay admission for you if you didn't have enough money, he would pay for your lunch if you didn't have enough to eat, he would give away the shoes he was wearing to a homeless man on the street. Does that sound sick, freaky, and perverted to you!? It's pretty obvious if the relationship is consensual, they're pokemon! If they did not want part in a relationship they could easily break up with their partner and not feel scared or threatened at all. Shit if you tried to do anything to them that they didn't want, they could just kill you, it would be as easy as to them as blinking." The boy screamed, the cop finally just yanking him away to bring him to the cop car where he was put inside of.

I felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, what if his brother is here and watching this all live right now?

"Hey dad, what does consensual mean?" Sasha asked me innocently.

"Well consensual means that whoever was taking part in something agreed to do it." I explained to her, a nervous thought entered my mind, I'll probably have to give her _that_ talk soon.

I decided to turn to a different channel, if something bad happened on the news, I didn't want Sasha to see it. Tia pulled me into the kitchen whilst Sasha watched some cartoon.

"So? What's going to happen now?" Tia whispered anxiously.

"Well, who knows, this could mean the start of a change. Things could happen, and maybe we could go back to the surface again. However I don't know for sure, we'll just have to wait until we see some progress, we can't just jump to action because of a bit of civil unrest." I told her as she took off her apron and laid it down on the counter.

"David, you do love me right?" She asked, completely out of the blue.

"Of course Tia, am I not showing it enough?" I asked nervously.

"No! It's just... the wedding. Things keep happening and it gets postponed."

"Tia, it's going to happen. How about this, when we get the chance, let's go walk around Haven and see if we can find a jewelry store. You can pick out the prettiest ring you see okay?"

"Okay." She told me as she smiled a little.

I hugged her and she gently hugged me back, kissing me on the cheek before she let go and walked into the living room. I followed her there and sat beside her on the couch with Sasha at the other end. We all just watched Tv for a while, not speaking, that was until Sasha broke the silence with a question that made me shiver.

"Hey mom, how come I'm not like you, or dad?" Sasha asked Tia, Tia and I looked at each other with a look of fear on our faces.

"Well sweetie that's because your father isn't a pokemon like us." Tia lied, hoping that Sasha would settle for just that.

"But still, you're a typhlosion, do luxio evolve into typhlosion?"

Tia and I glanced at each other before I made a quick decision.

"It depends Sasha." I told her, hoping she would finally fall for it.

Sasha seemed to be comfortable with that and stuck with it. She returned to watching Tv whilst Tia and I went to our bedroom.

"It's only a matter of time before we have to tell her." Tia told me frantically as she paced back and forth in front of our bed.

"Yes, I know. I shouldn't have lied to her earlier, but she still seems like she's still in her childlike phase, let's give it some more time until she matures." I told her to try to calm her down.

Tia continued to pace frantically so I got up and hugged her to get her to stop, it still didn't stop her, she just hugged me back tightly and didn't move for a few minutes.

"Will she not like me because I'm not her real mom?" Tia asked me as she spoke into my shirt.

"Of course not Tia, she loves you. There might be a little confusion for a while, but I know she wont hate you."

She just continued to hug me and not move, so to lighten the mood a little, I picked her up into a bridal carry and laid her down on the bed. She calmed down a little, but knowing her, what I just did might make her think a little too much. I laid down on the bed beside her and she nuzzled up to me, her arms around my chest as she nuzzled my neck.

"Let's just relax for now, too many things are happening all at once and we just need to slow down." I told her as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

Usually I would have expected this to put her in the mood but surprisingly it didn't, she laid there and embraced me for a while, I eventually lost track of how long.

"David?" Tia said finally.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I know we've got to worry about Sasha but... nevermind." She cut off, silencing herself.

"Tia, it's alright for you to say what you want to say."

"Can we have more kids... you know, later on."

"Of course Tia."

"I love you David."

"I love you too."

Of course the thought of children in the future was a distant thought, Tia and I hadn't got married just yet, and we wanted to wait until Sasha was a little bit older. There was also the case of Sasha getting along with her siblings which didn't pose much of a problem, Sasha was so sweet that she could get along with anyone. It's just how she is, she's a lot like her mother. I got up out of bed and Tia followed me, holding my hand as we walked into the living room to check on Sasha. She was watching tv silently, her tail swishing through the air at a slow but steady pace. Sasha sneezed and a little crackle of electricity sparked from her body, which made her giggle in delight. She's such an innocent and pure child, considering everything we've been through.

"Hi dad!" She said joyously as I sat down beside her on the couch while Tia disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie, what are you watching?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's some show about this really courageous guy who saves a princess from an evil wizard."

"Sounds interesting." I ushered on, just to keep the conversation going with her.

"Yeah! I want to be like the princess! She's really pretty and strong! The only reason she was captured was because her kingdom would have been destroyed if she didn't. I want to be pretty and strong too, like that princess and Mom!" She said innocently, her face lighting up with a look of pure amazement.

"You're already pretty and strong Sasha." I told her as I smiled, I couldn't help it when she smiled, her smile could make anyone happy.

"Really!?" She said curiously.

"Yeah, when that bad man took your mother, you helped me find her so I could save her." I told her.

"Then you're like the hero who saved the princess, and the princess was mom."

"I guess you could say that."

"What does that make me though?" She asked.

"That makes you a hero too, you helped me find your mother, and I wouldn't have without your help. You're just as important as the princess."

She preened at the compliment, happily jumping off the couch and running up to Tia who had just entered the room.

"Mom mom! I helped save you! I'm a hero right?" Sasha said as she danced happily around her mother.

"Yes, you are a hero Sasha." Tia said happily as she bent down and kissed Sash on her forehead.

Sasha squealed happily and ran up to me, jumping up into my lap.

"Dad I want to be like the hero! You can be the bad wizard and mom can be the princess, and I can go save her. Can we do it, please?!" She asked excitedly.

I gave in to her game and decided to play along like Tia did. I tied a small blanket to Sasha's neck and she wore it like a cape that rested on her back. Tia and I pretended to barricade ourselves in our room and have Sasha burst in and "Defeat the bad wizard and save the princess," like she wanted to act out. Tia put on a long robe she had that she bought not too long ago and sat in the corner of the room, pretending like she was cornered and trapped. I tied a blanket to myself so it hung down on me like a robe, I also held onto one of my books like it was a magical tome. A few minutes after Tia and I prepared ourselves, Sasha burst through the door, her little cape flowing behind her.

"I've come to rescue the princess!" She said proudly, a determined look on her face.

"Save me oh hero!" Tia cried from the corner of the room, silently giggling to herself.

"You'll never save the princess!" I said in a deep voice to Sasha, who was just enjoying herself so much from the game.

"Yes I will!" She said as she lunged at me and I dodged out of the way.

"You'll never defeat me hero! I am too strong for you!" I said jokingly to her.

"I need the help of the princess." Sasha said to herself as she ran over to Tia.

Tia stood up like she was freed from some imaginary prison and stood beside Sasha as they looked at me.

"You'll never stop me, even if you did join forces!" I told them.

"We will defeat you together evil wizard!" The two said as they tackled me, all three of us landing on the bed in a big heap.

"They're too strong! I'll be back! I promise!" I said in a pained voice as I pretended to play dead underneath them.

"You beat him! You're the strongest hero in the land." Tia told Sasha, who stood triumphantly above me.

There was silence for a few seconds before we all broke out into a fit of laughter, dropping the act. I hugged the both of them as we laid there in bed together, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Did I do good Dad? Was I strong like the hero?" Sasha asked me.

"You did better than the hero from that story." I told her, which made her smile in delight as she nuzzled into me.

We laid there for a while, a bit tired and not very enthusiastic about moving. I looked down at Sasha to see she was fast asleep as she laid down on me, the act must of tuckered her out. Tia hugged me as we looked down at Sasha, our little bundle of joy and pure innocence. Moments like these made me happy that I had met Tia and Lia, loved both of them, and had my own daughter who was a being made from our love. It was just enough to make Tia and I forget about today and yesterday's events, we lied there together, eventually all of us falling asleep. Tia had already fallen asleep and I was the last to go.

"My little hero needs her rest." I said to myself as kissed Sasha on her forehead, which made her smile in her sleep.

I had the chance to completely ignore what was to happen tomorrow, and with that, I took my chance to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

New leadership

**Hey, sorry about the recent hiatus, I've been dealing with a lot of stress and you know, I got a life outside of writing fics. Plus, I feel like haven is getting real stale, so it's hard to write about it any. Anyways, I decided that I'd start doing characters from the pokemon anime and games because I like some of the ships. _*cough cough*_ _Gary Oak and his umbreon_ _*cough cough*_ Of course if I do write these stories they will take place in the actual pokemon game/anime universe instead of how I've usually done it. I will still be doing my normal type of stories as well but just mixing up the two. I decided I wont write another long multiple chapter story like this story for a while unless I get some crazy inspiration. I'll probably stick to oneshots or a story with only a few chapters. **

**_Haven will most likely end before or when it gets to the 25th chapter. I may put a lemon chapter after the final chapter just for the people who wanted to read some it, it's between David and Tia btw._**

* * *

I was a ball of emotional stress locked into one being, in an hour I would have to give a speech to everyone in Haven. Apparently a lot of them know me already or know about me because of the incidents I've been in. I hated speaking to a large group of people, I would have stage fright as a child when I had to present something in school. I would have freaked out had Tia not grabbed my hands to get my attention.

"David, everything is going to be alright, I'll be up there with you." She tried to reassure me.

"I know you will, and it's not like I'm afraid of getting shot or something, I just don't take speeches or public embarrassment very well." I explained nervously.

"Don't worry, just focus on people in the crowd that you know, just keep your eye on them so it just seems like you're talking to them and not a big crowd."

"But who?"

"Aria and Cody will be there, Lyra and Ian too."

"How am I supposed to pick them out of a crew of maybe a thousand people?"

"You look for them." She said bluntly.

"Everything will be fine okay, I know you can do it, I love you David." She added as she hugged me.

"I love you too." I told her as I hugged her back.

"You know, You look pretty attractive in a suit." Tia added as she glared at me in that usual attractive way.

I knew what she was leading onto, she's almost insatiable sometimes. The first time we had sex she was out for like an hour afterwards, mostly because she basically took her first time as like the only time she would ever have sex, and she went at it like there was no tomorrow. Well after she woke up, she wanted to do it again, we can never just go one or two rounds. I can handle it but damn this woman is going to freaking kill me during sex. If she gets too excited her back lights up like a damn inferno and I feel like I'm inside a volcano, figuratively and literally if you catch my drift.

"Tia, I just showered, I don't want to go do that speech smelling like a sweatshop and looking like I just got beat up."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." She teased.

"You burnt the ceiling of our room last time and almost caught the bed on fire."

"I liked to call those love flames." She said with a giggle as she spit a bit of fire out her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and she just chuckled.

"This is pretty tame in comparison of when I'm in heat, which is usually in the summer." She said, which sent a cold shiver up my spine.

If she's that bad normally, she must be a demon when she's in heat. I mean, she is sort of a walking volcano. Dear god, what have I gotten myself into? I just sighed inwardly.

"So, where will Sasha be while we are doing the whole speech thing?" I asked Tia.

"She's at Syra's, she will be watching Sasha and Serene."

That's one less thing to worry about, now I need to prepare for the speech. Apparently I would just stand on a small stage in the main plaza with a microphone and speak to everyone. Hopefully I don't stutter or anything. I spent the rest of my time reciting the speech to Tia so I could get used to saying it and remember it better. Now we have to go the main plaza, where I'll have to give the speech. Tia and I walked to the plaza, holding hands as we walked there.

Luckily by the time we got there, only the two of us and a few people setting up a small platform for me to stand up on so everyone could see me. I was super nervous but there was no turning back, so I just had to bite the bullet and keep going. Morgan was already there with her boyfriend, Zion. The two walked over to us and we talked for a while.

"So, how are you two doing?" Tia asked them.

"Well, we're going to get married soon." Morgan said happily as she showed off the ring she had, which was custom made for her considering she's a lucario.

"Oh good for you two, David and I haven't got the chance to get married yet. You know, too much stuff going on for us to yet." Tia said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's not the only thing that's happened, Z here is going to be a dad." Morgan said happily as she kissed Zion on the cheek.

"When did you find out?" I asked her.

"Not too long ago. Most we know is that we're having twins." Zion said, finally speaking.

"Congrats!" Tia said as she hugged the both of them.

"So, when are you two going to have another kid?" Morgan asked Tia and I.

"We're not sure yet, but we know we will sometime in the future."

After a while of small talk, more people started to gather inside the plaza until it was almost entirely full. Tia and I sat by the stage and waited for when I was supposed to go and talk. When they called for me to walk up onto the stage, I was practically shaking and couldn't move. Tia had to push me up the stairs to the stage. I nervously walked up the mic and looked out at the crowd.

"Yeah, I am going to make a giant moron out of myself." I thought nervously.

I took a deep breath before talking into the microphone.

"Hello, some of you may not know me, some of you might, for those who do not, my name is David. I'm a fairly new occupant of haven, having only been here for what seems to be less than a year. I did not seek out Haven, I ended up here for being accused of sex with a pokemon when I had done nothing. There was nothing I could do to clear my case, so Zenith, seeing I was a clean man who had done nothing wrong, broke me out of jail. He then brought me here, where I met people who would become close friends, and I met two people dear to me. Some of you may have heard about what happened to a luxray named Lia, she used to live with me, but came along with me on an assignment to break someone out of jail. She was shot and killed by the trainer she once knew who had left her. Her and I had a child, our daughter Sasha. Getting over the loss of my mate was hard, but eventually I moved on because that's what she would want me to do. I found love again in one of the first people I met entering Haven, she helped me raise our daughter. Partially, I am happy that I ended up in Haven. I met my wife and had a child and made great friends, but on the other hand I am not happy that the reason I was sent to prison because of a false 'pokephilia' accusation and that my child's birth mother was shot and killed because she loved me. Plenty of others have suffered because of these laws. Zenith died because he hated these laws. As Zenith's friend I shall promise you the same thing that he did. Zenith was a great man, two loving children, an amazing wife. He did not deserve to die, neither did Lia. Let's see to it that Zenith's dream of living peacefully without persecution becomes reality."

I stood there nervously and waited for a reaction from the crowd. Everyone started clapping. I was surprised to see such a positive reaction. Tia ran up on the stage and hugged me.

"David, you're crying." She said over the noise from the crowd.

Only now had I noticed the tears slowly streaming down my face.

"I guess I got a little too worked up did I?" I told her as she pulled me off the stage.

"Nah."

"Now what?"

"They all seem to like you, so I guess that part is over. Let's go get Sasha."

Everyone in the plaza dispersed or did whatever and things went back to usual. Tia and I were halfway to Syra's room.

"Now that I think about it, maybe Sasha could stay with Syra just a _bit_ longer. You and me are going to have a little alone time. you know, can't let Morgan beat us out on the baby-making." Tia giggled as she pulled me by my arm to our room.

Well, this'll be pleasant." I thought to myself with an inward chuckle, even though I knew that what was coming would be a bit unpleasant.

* * *

**_I know this chapter may seem underwhelming considering it took so long but there's not much left of Haven, the end is like right around the corner._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Long waited change**

**(****I am soooo sorry for the hiatus. I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff lately. Plus I'm so burnt out on this story, so literally all the effort I try to put into it isn't as good. I've been trying to work on other things so my backlog is pretty full. After I finish this my full attention will be on th****e new lucario story. It's going to be ma****ybe 3-4 chapters. After that I Ill be working on an arcanine story and an umbreon story. Again, I am sorry for the long wait.)**

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I slowly walked through the long corridors in Haven. Tia and I had spent our "Alone time" together and like usual she clocks out right afterwards, which leaves me to go get Sasha. It took me a while to reach Syra's, when I opened the door I was tackled by Sasha.

"Hey dad." She said casually, as if she didn't just launch herself into me.

"Hello Sasha, would you mind getting off?" I asked her, to which she jumped off of me.

Syra walked up and hugged me, Serene was on the couch holding her little brother.

"The speech was nice." Syra told me as I walked inside and sat down.

Syra and I small talked for a while until Sasha and I decided to go back home. Sasha had grown a little bit taller since she became a luxio, her personality changed some too. She became super lax and happy all the time, it was kinda funny because in a way her constant happiness was like Lia's, but Lia wasn't very lax tho, she was kinda hyper. I thanked Syra for watching Sasha, then we left to go back to our apartment.

"How was it at Syra's?" I asked Sasha as we walked back to our home.

"It was fun, Syra taught us some stuff." Sasha told me.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"She told us about the surface and how when we can finally go there, that we would be able to run around and play all we wanted."

I didn't want Sasha to learn about the surface because I didn't want her to learn about what happened to people like me and her mother, like what happened to Zenith.

"Did she tell you anything else?" I asked anxiously.

"Only that we will be able to go there soon." Sasha innocently replied.

I sighed in relief, it's a good thing she didn't know what was really going on right now. She's still just a child, she shouldn't need to know those things. After a while of walking we finally reached home, Tia opened up the door for us. Luckily she had woken up while we were gone and cleaned herself off.

"How was Syra's Sasha?" Tia asked her.

"It was nice mom." Sasha told her.

Just being called mom made Tia preen with happiness. Sasha ran over to the couch and laid down, Tia and I went over to the kitchen to talk.

"We've got some news." She told me, a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well why you were gone I watched a little news. Turns out more people have turned a new leaf and are standing up against the government and the president. There has been riots and it got so bad to the point that the president has disappeared and no one has a clue where he's gone. Rumor is he left the country."

"That's great news! Do you think that means we will be able to come out of hiding soon?"

"Who knows. Whoever the next leader is, we'll have to see how he behaves before we decide."

"So, what do you want to do when we can go back up?"

"I want to go eat at a burger place and I'm going to eat as many burgers until it makes me sick. What about you?" Tia said happily.

"I need to go make sure Lia had a proper grave." I told her.

There was a bit of a awkward silence afterwards.

"Im sorry for ruining the mood."

"No, it's ok. Making sure of that has more priority than some burgers."

"What else do you want to do when we get up there?"

"Well, let's buy a house, and add on a kid or two?" Tia said with a grin as she hugged me.

"I could do that. What about getting a job, which of us is going to work? We can't both work because one of us has to be home with Sasha."

"I make an awfully good real estate agent?" Tia suggested.

"So I'd stay home with Sasha, are you sure? I'm fine with working."

"No, I want you to spend time with your daughter, let momma Tia handle this." She said proudly as she pumped out her chest.

"Momma Tia? Want me to tell Syra about that?"

"Shush." Tia told me as she put her finger over my lips to silence me.

Tia grabbed me by the hand and pulled me over to the living room. Sasha was sleeping on the couch, she must of been warn out from playing at Syra's. Tia then brought me to our bedroom and closed the door.

"Tia I don't think I have the energy to go again." I told the typhlosion as she led me to the bed.

"Not what I had in mind. I just wanted to cuddle for a little and talk." Tia said as we sat down on the bed.

Tia jumped onto me and pinned me down as she laid against me. Her arms were around my waist and her head was on my chest. She sighed and nuzzled into my shirt.

"How much longer David?" Tia asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"How much longer until we can live a normal life up on the surface?" Tia asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's going to be soon." I told her reassuringly as hugged her.

I rubbed Tia's back for a while so she would feel better, eventually she fell asleep again. It's only around 3pm but I guess we were all tired.

"Dad?" I heard Sasha say.

I looked over to the door to see he standing there, looking tired.

"Can I nap with you and mom?" She asked as she yawned.

"Of course." I told her, she jumped up on the bed and curled up next to me with her head laying on my stomach.

I sighed quietly as my soon-to-be wife and my daughter slept beside me. Truly, I couldn't really imagine how my life would of played out had I not ended up down here. Meeting everyone. Meeting Lia and Tia. Having my own child. Sometimes I wish Lia would be here and we could all live together. I love both Lia and Tia so much, I couldn't pick one over the other. Maybe if things had been different, it could of been some sort of love triangle.

I shook my head. Things are never that easy. I've come to terms with the fact that Lia is gone, but I still wish I had shown her more love than I had. I looked down at Sasha and I always see Lia in her. Her loving and happy personality just shines in our daughter. Eventually, Sasha is going to have to learn the truth about her mother. It's not something I can hide forever, but I can hide it for now.

Right now, I'm here with my family. Lia wouldn't want me to mope, I have to be happy and strong for our daughter and hope that she grows up in a better world than her mother and I grew up in. One where she can be with whoever she likes and not have herself and her partner be ostracized. I could feel sleep tugging at me, so I just closed my eyes and hugged my family close as I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**(Im so ****so sorry that this took so long, added on with the fact that this is pretty much the final chapter. This year has just been a total mess, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems lackluster. I just lost my spark for the story after a while. I hope you at least enjoy the end)**

* * *

"It looks like today will be nice and sunny, perfect for any families who want to go picnic or relax outside." The weather man said from the television.

I groaned and took a sip of my coffee, the morning sun's harsh glare peering through the window, right into my face. The tweets of birds and the sound of car engines could be heard outside as families woke up and got themselves ready for the day. Children getting ready for school and parents getting ready for work. Tia had already left for work, I was just up because Sasha wanted me to be.

The not so little daughter of mine joyfully skipped down the hallway, I had no idea where she inherited the morning person aspect from, neither Lia or I had it.

"Good morning dad." The Luxio said as she jumped onto my lap, eagerly nuzzling me.

"Good morning sweetie, did you have a good night of sleep?"

"Yes, no bad dreams either."

"Good." I said as I kissed the Luxio on her forehead and hugged her.

Sasha and I casually watched Tv for a little while, she always had me change it over to her favorite channels, so I was forced to watch whatever show she wanted.

"Is Lissa awake yet?" I asked Sasha.

"Nope, she's still asleep."

I got up, Sasha jumping off of me so she could stay on the couch. My other daughter, Lissa, was a few months younger than Sasha. The little quilava was a ball of fire, quite literally, just like her mother. When Lissa was born, Sasha was ecstatic that she was getting a sibling. I looked inside of Lissa and Sasha's bedroom to see that the quilava was still sound asleep, curled up in a little ball. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to, or her breakfast would get cold.

I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back and head until she woke up.

"Good morning Lissa." I told the quilava.

"Good morning Dad." The quilava said happily.

She stretched and jumped into my arms so I could carry her. She wasn't heavy at all, so it was no problem. I brought her to the living room where Sasha was sitting on the couch, Sasha got up and followed me to the kitchen, where their food was ready for them. The two children ate as I looked outside at the street. 2 years, it really doesn't feel like it's been that long. 2 years since we were finally able to come out, to integrate into society again. Zenith would be proud and happy. I still kept in touch with Morgan and Syra, we saw each other every other day. Morgan was a happy mother with her little geeky zoroark husband, the two were meant for each other. Syra had forced herself to move on after Zenith, she still loved him and always thought about him, but rationalized that he wouldn't want her to just be alone for the rest of her life.

She eventually got together with another human, a man named Seth. He was a big guy, he reminded me a lot of Zenith. Seth was a gentle giant, taking incredible care of his children. It was nice to see Syra happy again, sadness was not something that fit the zoroark.

"Done!" The two children said together, I looked down at them to find they were all dirty and messy.

"You made a mess of yourselves. That means you're going to have to take baths." I told the two, Sasha didn't really care but Lissa did.

The quilava didn't really like baths at all, which was understandable, that didn't mean she wasn't going to take one however. I cleaned up the mess that my two daughters made and brought them both to my bathroom, the bathtub in their was very large and plenty of space for the two. Lissa pouted that she didn't want to take a bath, but I made. The water was really hot anyway so it wasn't that bad for her. Sasha jumped into the tub with Lissa as I began to bathe them. Sasha loved being clean and feeling me scratch the places on her body she couldn't get to herself, like her back and butt and the top of her head. After a while, the two were both clean and I let them out. Lissa was happy to get out, while Sasha wished she could of lounged in the warm water for a while.

I spent the rest of the day playing with my two children while Tia was at work. At around lunch time, she came back home. The two children were excited to see their mother, jumping into her to get a hug. The typhlosion smiled happily as she hugged her two children.

"How was your day honey?" I asked Tia.

"Pretty good." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Tia and I had special plans for today, so we packed the kids into our car and headed to the park. The kids loved going to the park, it was their favorite place to go to. Once we got there, Tia brought them over to the playground, I had some business to attend to. A little way down the road, there was a cemetery. I visited it every time we came to the park. After a small five minute walk there, I searched for her grave. It took me a while, but I found it eventually. After Haven was no longer needed and everyone was allowed to come out, I spent a lot of time searching for where they had buried Lia. I made sure her grave was always well kept and clean.

"Hey Lia, I'm sorry that it's been a while. Just been busy and everything. Being a parent isn't the easiest thing in the world, but I enjoy it. Sasha is a great child, she's so sweet and innocent. She's a lot like you. Maybe this year or the next, she'll evolve again. She's strong and sweet, just like you. She still doesn't know about you yet, but she will soon. She's still a little too young to understand. Lia and Lissa are good too, Lia is a great mother. Lissa is a bit of a handful, a lot like her mom, but I love them both. I still love you, I always will. Sasha will grow up and be so much like you. Next time, I'll bring her. I love you."

I used to feel dumb, feeling like I was standing there, just talking to myself. Like a lunatic. I just imagined that I was talking to Lia, that she was just there and I couldn't see her, and it helped. Sighing to myself, I walked away, and back towards the park. Tia knew I came to Lia's grave every time we came to the park. Eventually I got to the park, I could see Sasha and Lissa running around and playing. They'd wrestle in the grass and come out laughing and giggling. Tia was sitting down on a bench, watching the kids play. I sat beside her and she laid her head against my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Tia asked.

"I'm alright. How are the kids?"

"They're both fine."

Tia and I sat there and held hands as we watched the kids. We saw other couples walk by or parents with children, even some were Pokemon and human. Now that things were ok on the surface, couples like myself and Tia wouldn't be oppressed. There were people who were a bit prejudice and didn't like it, but it didn't matter. Everything was as it should be. Everyone was happy, and everyone was equal.

"Hey, guess what?" Tia asked me.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You can't be serious!?" I asked hysterically.

"I'm just joking. I'm not pregnant." Tia laughed.

"Good, those two little monsters are almost too much for me to handle." I said with a sigh.

"You know you love them though."

"I never said I didn't."

After a while, Tia and I brought the kids back home, they were tired and exhausted. It was only noon by the time we got home, both of the kids fell asleep in the car. We put both of the kids to bed in their room so they could take a nap, while Tia and I relaxed in the living room.

"They're both a handful." I said aloud.

"How come?"

"Sasha so happy and energetic that it's almost tiring watching her sometimes. Lissa is just kinda spoiled, but I don't know. They wouldn't be my daughters if they weren't like that, just who they are."

"That's true. You think they may be a bit of trouble now, just wait until they start looking to be in relationships."

"If they plan on having sex with either of my daughters, they better be ready to marry them as well. They better not be trashy or a bad influence either."

"Don't worry about that right now, they're still both very young, it will be a few years before anything like that could happen." Tia said as she leaned against me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed and agreed, that was something I shouldn't worry about right now. I should be more worried about raising my daughters well. Tia and I relaxed on the couch together, watching a tv series that she absolutely loved. Tia got up when a commercial came on, purposely shaking her rear in my face as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. I mischievously followed her there, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Come on, we're in the kitchen. If you want to bang, bring me to the bedroom." Tia pouted.

"Nah, I just wanted to tease you a little. I love the cute sounds you make, or how you fidget."

"Let go then, I'm hungry." Tia asked as she broke away from my grasp.

She dug in the kitchen, looking for something to eat while I watched her. Everyday, I got more and more enamored by the typhlosion. She was just too beautiful.

"You're gorgeous, you know that right? I'm so lucky to have married you." I said to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go have a little fun? You sound like you want to."

"No, I'm just admiring you."

"You're admiring my butt!"

Tia and I continued our little play fight, we always did this. We did it all the time. It was all in good nature, just to mess around with each other. I don't think I could of ended up better off. A beautiful wife and two healthy, happy, and gorgeous children. The only thing missing was my Luxray, but, I know she's happy just seeing all of us happy. Part of me likes to think she's with us all the time, watching us and enjoying herself just as much as we are. I can stand it if I know she's happy, if we're all happy, then everything is good in the world.


End file.
